Passions
by Lila3
Summary: Humm, j'ai regroupe 8 de mes fanfics dans une grande fanfic. Ca donne ca...
1. Introduction

Passions   


"La passion. Elle se cache au plus profond de nous-memes, elle fait semblant de dormir, elle attend son heure et d'un seul coup, alors que l'on ne s'y attend plus, elle se reveille, elle ouvre ses machoires et ne nous lache plus. La passion nous entraine, nous pousse et finit par nous imposer sa loi et nous lui obeissons. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre? La passion est la source des moments les plus rares, la joie de l'amour, la lucidite de la haine, la jouissance de la douleur... Quelquefois, la douleur est si forte que l'on ne peut plus la supporter, si l'on pouvait vivre sans   
passion, sans doute serions-nous moins tortures; mais nous serions vides, espaces deserts, sombres et glaces. Sans passion nous serions deja mort..." 

Poème d'Angel ("La boule de Thésulah")

  
La passion... C'est difficile à définir... La passion de l'amour, de la destruction, de la haine, de la folie...   
La passion est un mot qui revient beaucoup dans mes fanfictions.   
Et c'est pourquoi j'intitule cette fanfic regroupant ma mini-saison comme j'aime l'appelé: 

- Chroniques de Buffy   
- Et si la vie commencait par la fin   
- Rêves Violés   
- Double Faith   
- Attirance   
- Démence   
- Illusions   
- Depuis toujours et pour l'éternité   
- Under a sky of dust (FIN) 

(Qui je vous le rappelle est une suite) 

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé et qui m'ont félicité. Je les remercie du fond du coeur. Je remercie ma soeur qui m'a aidé à corriger mes fautes même si elle en a laissé =P   
Et finalement, je remercie la série "Buffy contre les vampires" de m'avoir donner envie d'écrire. Une activité qui pour est devenu aujourd'hui une vraie passion.   
Merci encore. 

Si vous n'avez pas encore lu mes fanfics je vous laisse les lire, bonne lecture, j'espère que ca vous plaira et si vous avez un peu de temps (vous avez interêt) reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir. 

Lila alias Noémie 


	2. Chroniques de Buffy

Titre : Chroniques de Buffy  
Auteur : Noemie Maulino  
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : J'ai ecrit cette fanfic apres avoir lu une fanfic qui raconte un cross over de Buffy a Los Angeles dans laquelle Angel sort avec Faith. Cela m'a donne des idees… Ma fanfic se passe a la fin de la saison 5, sauf que dans ma fanfic la saison 5 est la saison finale de « Buffy contre les vampires ». Cet episode n'est pas un cross over, c'est ma version de la fin de la serie « Buffy contre les vampires » dans laquelle Buffy quitte sa serie pour rejoindre le caste de la serie « Angel ». Spike dans ma fanfic est un humain car en protegeant Dawn, dans le combat avec Glory, on lui a redonne une nouvelle chance et une nouvelle vie mais il se rappel de ce qu'il a fait et a encore quelques capacite de vampire (il a beaucoup de forces, …).Ah oui aussi c'est ma premiere fanfic… Desole pour les accents mais je n'ai pas pu les mettre, je suis desolee.  
Resume :Pendant le combat avec Glory, que Buffy tue, la tueuse est serieusement blessee. Plus rien ne la retient a Sunnydale, elle quitte donc sa ville pour Los Angeles. Buffy est donc confrontee encore une fois a son destin. La derniere rencontre de Buffy avec Angel s'est mal passee, effectivement ce dernier sort avec Faith. La rencontre Buffy/Angel va donc etre interressante… Je note ma fanfic N-12.   
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion.  
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.  
  
Dernierement dans « Buffy contre les vampires » (flashbacks)  
Giles : Buffy est a l'hopital son cas est serieux…   
Voix off :Coma, estomac transperce par un objet encore inconnu , double fracture serieuse de la jambe gauche, de multiples cotes cassees , un poumon perfore, fracture du poignet droit ; elle est couverte d'hematomes sur tout le corps et a fait une chute de 5 m de haut. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, elle aurait du mourir… On n'en saura plus dans les prochaines 24 heures. Elle ne pourra surement pas remarcher pas quelques annees et elle gardera des sequelles serieuses a sa jambe gauche. Elle a peu de chance s'en sortir, il faut deja qu'elle sorte du coma.  
Giles : Buffy a fait un arrêt cardiaque elle a été cliniquement morte pendant 10 minutes, puis elle est finalement revenue à la vie . Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir,il faut y croire.  
Voix off : Elle est revenue parmis nous, mais elle ne pourra surement plus marcher, nous pouvons plus rien faire, nous sommes desoles. Sa jambe gauche est brisee.  
Le conseil : Buffy n'est plus en etat de combattre, on va lui laisser ses pouvoirs pour lui permettre de cicatriser, mais on peut pas la laisser risquer sa vie encore une fois, ce serait fatal. Nous lui conseillons meme de quitter la ville, ici elle n'est plus en securite.  
Buffy : Plus rien ne me retient ici, ma mere est morte ainsi que Dawn. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez pitie de moi, je ne veux pas vous encombrer dans vos vies. Je vais quitter la ville. Je vais peut-etre rejoindre mon pere a Los Angeles, je ne sais pas encore, je verrai.   
Willow : Tu as pense a Angel…  
Buffy : Ma derniere rencontre avec Angel n'etait pas brillante, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ca (en designant sa chaise roulante). Il n'apprendra pas ma venue a Los Angeles.  
Buffy part, ses cheveux blonds attaches par un simple foulard bleu, elle porte un pantalon informe noir et un t-shirt noir. Elle est en chaise roulante et parrait perdu, triste et appeuree… Elle regarde ses amis partir loin d'elle et rentre dans le bus. (Pour mieux imaginer penser a l'episode ou Buffy quitte Sunnydale apres la mort d'Angel.)  
  
Episode ou Buffy arrive a L.A, dans la series « Angel »:  
(Note de l'auteur : Je vais ecrire des parties juste des morceaux de scenes dans la serie « Angel ». Comme si on voyait la vie d'Angel et parrallelement la nouvelle vie de Buffy.)  
Le pere de Buffy : Buffy, je suis si tellement heureux, que tu viennes habitee avec moi, meme si j'aurai envisage cela dans d'autres circonstances…  
Buffy : Moi aussi…  
Le pere de Buffy : Voila ta chambre, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de la changer apres le depart de toi et ta mere, il y a encore tes affaires, tu veux que je t'aide a t-installer?  
Buffy : Non merci je vais me debrouiller.  
Elle rentre dans sa chambre. Ce decor, ce papier-peint tout cela etait si loin… Comme si elle avait eu deux vies. Elle revoyait encore sa mere venir la border, fermer la lampe de chevet. Son pere posant le papier-peint…  
Elle ouvrit son sac que son pere avait pose sur le lit, elle en sortit quelques affaires. Elle etait restee assez forte et agile, elle pouvait donc se deplacer aisement meme avec sa chaise roulante. Tout d'un coup, elle butta contre quelques choses, tomba de sa chaise et s'effondra sur le sol. Son pere entendit le bruit et arriva en courant.  
Son pere (inquiet) : Buffy tu vas bien ? ? Repond-moi…  
Buffy (tremblante): Papa aide moi a me relever, je t'en prie.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta a son lit.   
Son pere : Ca va aller, tu es sur ? ? Je peux rester avec toi ?  
Buffy (fragile et sous le choc) : Laisse moi s'il-te-plait, je veux etre seule, laisse moi…  
Il quitta la piece laissant Buffy seule, elle resta ainsi sur son lit, puis fondit en larmes. Elle pleura tellement qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'arreter un jour …   
Dans un autre episode dans la serie « Angel »:  
  
Le pere de Buffy entre dans la chambre de Buffy.  
Son pere : Buffy mange quelque chose, je t'en prie.  
Buffy leva la tete de son livre, ce n'est pas vraiment la Buffy qu'on avait l'habitude de voir : elle a les traits tires, les joues creusees, les cheveux tires en arriere et ternes, elle est livide. Elle lui repondit les yeux dans le vide.  
Buffy : Je n'ai pas faim, laisse moi tranquille, je lis. (elle reprit son livre)  
Son pere : Cherie, il faut que tu reprennes tes etudes, tu sais il y a des ecoles avec des installations pour les …  
Buffy (tres sec) : Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Je ne suis pas une handicapee, quitte ma chambre je t'en prie…  
Il quitta la piece, elle posa son livre et regarda dans le vide, des larmes coulerent sur ses joues.  
  
Un autre episode dans la serie « Angel »:  
  
Le moral de Buffy avait chute. Ses amis lui manquaient, mais elle ne voulait qu'ils viennent la voir et elle ne voulait meme plus leur parler au telephone. Elle avait ete la tueuse et maintenant c'etait une fille comme les autres, enfin une fille handicapee comme les autres… Elle avait sauve le monde et maintenant elle etait reduite a rester dans une chaise roulante pour le restant de ses jours. Soudain, on frappa a la porte, elle dit « Oui ? ».  
Le pere de Buffy : Buffy, un ami a toi est la, il souhaite te voir.  
Buffy : Papa, je t'ai deja dit que je ne voulais pas voir mes copains  
Le pere de Buffy : Tu es sur ?  
Buffy : Sur.  
Une voix que Buffy connaissait bien : Vraiment sur ?  
Buffy :… Spike ? (Et non c'est pas Angel, enfin pas encore du moins…)  
Spike : Eh oui…  
Buffy : Comment tu m'as retrouve ?  
Spike : Je suis allee a Sunnydale, tes amis m'ont explique l'histoire.  
Buffy (a son pere) : Papa tu peux nous laisser ? Ferme la porte stp.  
Son pere : Bien sur…(Il quitta la piece avec un sourire sur les levres.)  
Buffy : Ils t'ont TOUT dit ?  
Spike : Oui tout, Buffy je suis vraiment desole. Je sais ce que c'est d'etre enferme dans une chaise roulante.  
Buffy : Non, je doute que tu saches ce que je ressens…  
Spike : Tu es desertee, tu ne penses plus a rien sauf a ton passe, tu t'enfermes dans ce monde de desespoir, tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu penses qu'il y a pas si longtemps tu sauvais le monde et desormais tu restes enfermer dans une chaise pour le restant de tes jours. Tu te sens comme un animal coince dans un piege… Buffy : Oui, c'est ce que je ressens (Elle etait frappee par la justesse des mots que Spike avait dit).  
Spike : Buffy, je peux t'aider, laisse moi t'aider.  
Buffy :Je ne veux pas d'aide, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.  
Spike : Tanpis pour toi, en tout cas je suis sur que tu veux avoir des nouvelles des monstres de Sunnydale…  
Buffy : Que ce passe-t-il de beau la-bas ?  
Spike : Absolument rien, les monstres sont absents pour les vacances a croire que en tuant Glory la porte des enfers s'est fermee pour toujours. Meme plus un vampire…  
Buffy : Vraiment ?  
Spike : Oui vraiment. C'est pourquoi Buffy tu n'as rien a regretter, tu n'as plus rien a perdre, laisse moi t'aider.  
Buffy : Je ne sais pas… Comment as-tu fait pour remarcher ?  
Spike : Je me suis accrocher a la vie et puis je voulais me vanger…  
Buffy : D'Angel ?  
Spike : Ouais, et puis je voulais recuperer Drusilla.  
Buffy : Moi, je n'ai plus rien a quoi me raccrocher, mes amis sont loin et vivent enfin une vie stable, Giles est amoureux, Dawn et ma mere sont mortes, Angel est avec Faith…  
Spike : Avec FAITH, j'y crois pas ! !  
Buffy : Et si…  
Spike : Oui, mais tu as encore ton pere…  
Buffy : Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour vivre.  
Spike : Buffy, tu as toujours reve d'une vie ou tu pourrais faire tes etudes, sortir…Tu as sauve ce monde et maintenant tu veux te laisser mourrir ! !  
Buffy : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…  
Quelques larmes coulerent sur sa joue, Spike s'en apercu et les essuya. Buffy le regarda et elle se recroquivilla contre lui. Il lui carressa les cheveux doucement. Puis Buffy s'ecarta, l'observa longtemps et dit : « Aide moi Spike. »   
Un autre episode dans la serie « Angel »:  
  
Buffy essayait tant bien que mal de traverser la piece, sans chaise roulante, sans bequilles. Elle reussit a faire quelques metres et elle tomba dans les bras de…Spike. Ils s'assirent sur le lit.  
Spike : Eh ! Chaton tu as reussi ! !  
Buffy : Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles chaton ! ! Ca fait vraiment…  
Spike : Mignon !  
Buffy : Non !  
S : Adorable !  
B (elle fit un faible sourire) : Encore moins ! Tu es vraiment impossible !  
S : C'est pour ca que tu m'adores…  
B: Dans tes reves !  
S : Mes reves sont mille fois plus interressant…  
B: J'aimerai bien voir ca !  
S : Quand tu veux.  
Ils rigolerent. Buffy avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, meme si elle etait encore faible et un peu pallote. Ils reprirent leur serieux.  
B: Tu sais je crois que je vais me reinscrire a l'universite…  
S : C'est bien ca…  
B : Je me demande comment sont les universites ici…  
S : Ah, je croyais que tu voulais retourner a Sunnydale.  
B : Non, je ne suis pas prete et puis regarde moi. Je vais mieux, mais je ne fais pas 2 metres toute seule et puis j'ai trop de souvenirs la-bas…  
S : Ca viendra  
B: Je ne suis pas pressee  
S : Moi non plus, j'aime bien nos petits rendez-vous ! !  
B : Moi aussi…  
S : Allez, je suis sure que tu veux danser mon Chaton…  
B : Spike !  
Spike la prit par la taille, la souleva et la pris dans ses bras. Il commenca a valser…  
B : Spike lache moi ! (en riant)  
  
S : Chaton, la chanson n'est pas terminee !  
Ils danserent encore quelques minutes… Puis il la reposa. Ils etaient tres pres, leurs bouches se touchaient presque… Ils se reculerent tous les 2, en meme temps et Buffy faillit tomber en arriere, il la rattrapa par la taille et la deposa sur le lit.  
S (dans un murmure) : Je crois que vais y aller, il se fait tard…  
B (s'eclaircit la voix et lui dit) : Oui je crois aussi.  
Ils etaient visiblement tres genes.  
S : Bon bah j'y vais  
B : A demain…  
  
Dans un autre episode dans la serie « Angel »:  
  
Buffy etait assise sur son lit, reveuse… Elle pensait a plein de choses. Aujourd'hui elle s'etait reinscrite a l'universite. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait…  
S : C'est moi.  
B : Je t'attendais  
S : J'espere bien ! Tu as fait quoi de beau aujoud'hui ?  
B : Je me suis reinscrit a l'universite…  
S : Et ?  
B : Bah pas grand chose, c'est pareil qu'a Sunnydale, peut-etre plus grand…  
S : C'est normal, dans ce coin paume, tu as que des vampires et autres betes demoniaques ! Encore que maintenant il y en a meme plus…  
B (elle rajouta amerement) : Et ouais, grace a Super Buffy !  
S (changeant le sujet): Tu veux aller quelque part ?  
B : Je ne sais pas ca fait tres longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie…  
S : Justement !  
B : Mais regarde moi je suis pas vraiment presentable !  
S : Mais si ! Allez chaton habille toi…  
B : Grrr… Je te deteste… Et puis en plus je suis habillee !  
S : Si on appelle ca habiller, on voit tout ton soutien-gorge, ton pantalon est froise et tes cheveux sont emmeles !  
B : Tu n'as qu'a pas regarder !  
S : Je suis trop habituee !  
B (dit-elle en fouillant tant bien que mal dans son armoire) : L'oeil d'un connaisseur…  
S : Et ouais.  
Elle alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain et revint bien vite…  
B : Je suis prete !  
S : Tes cheveux ! Tu as oublie comment se coiffer pendant ta convalescence !  
Il prit une brosse et lui coiffa ses cheveux blonds. Buffy etait toute genee et ne savait pas comment reagir, elle se laissa faire.  
S : Et voila…  
Buffy se regarda dans la glasse et eclata de rire.  
S : J'aime t'entendre rire, mais franchement j'aime pas trop que ce soit de moi !  
B : Franchement te vexe surtout pas mais…Tu t'y connais vraiment pas en coiffure ! !  
Buffy avait une espece de chose sur la tete, la plupart des cheveux etait retenu par un elastique sur le sommet de la tete et de longues meches lui tombaient dans le cou, ca ressemblait vaguement a un palmier mal fait meme pire ! Elle reprit la brosse et rajusta les meches et se fit une queue de cheval.  
B : C'est quand meme mieux comme ca !  
S : Ouais bof, moi je preferais ma coiffure ca faisait tres comment dire…(il claqua des doigts) sauvage !  
B : Mouais, j'y penserai pour le prochain halloween…  
Il rigola. Elle prit son manteau, son echarpe et ils sortirent de sa chambre. Buffy boitait toujours mais elle n'y pensais presque plus, et puis ca lui donnait une demarche tres sexy ; ca la faisait ce dehancher et ca mettait en valeur sa taille tres fine, de plus ses longs cheveux allait d'un cote a un autre, ca rendait sa demarche presque provocante. Ils sortirent de la maison.  
S : Tu veux aller au parc ?  
B : Si tu veux…  
S : Je le veux  
B : Alors c'est d'accord.  
S : Bien…  
Ils marchaient depuis bien 10 minutes, ils etaient visiblement genes. Lorsqu'il brisa finalement le silence et lui demanda.  
S : Tu aimes toujours Angel ?  
B (un peu surprise par la franchise de la question encore qu'elle s'etait habituee a ca chez lui): Euhh… Je ne sais pas  
S : Comment ca ?  
B : Il m'a beaucoup decu et puis pour moi toute cette partie de ma vie est terminee et je ne veux pas revenir dessus...  
S :Mais…  
B : Je l'aime encore beaucoup, mais mon amour pour lui a evolue j'ai juste encore cette attirance… Enfin tu vois de quoi je parle…  
S :Ouais.  
B : Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
S : Je sais pas, enfin si je sais. Buffy, tu sais que je suis tres attire par toi et mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas beaucoup evolue depuis l'annee derniere… et je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais si tu aimes Angel.  
B :Avec lui, c'est different, ce n'est pas la meme chose qu'avec toi…  
S : Je savais que tu dirais ca…  
B : Quoi ? Que je t'aime ?  
Il la regarda sans comprendre, ils s'arreterent de marcher et se devisagerent…  
S : Tu m'aimes ?  
B : Oui.  
Ils se regarderent encore et ils s'embrasserent longuement. Au bout d'un moment ils s'ecarterent.  
S : Tu n'as pas perdu la main, Chaton !  
B : Toi non plus !  
Et ils s'embrasserent encore…  
  
Dans un autre episode dans la serie « Angel »:  
  
Bufffy rentrait de l'universite a pied, il etait deja tard, la nuit etait tombee. Elle marchait dans une ruelle sombre, vide et sale. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits : des pas, une poubelle tombe. Elle se retroune et se fait plaquer contre un mur. Elle pousse un leger cri…  
Dans une autre ruelle, on voit un homme de dos, il marche, il est grand et muscle. Il se retroune, c'est Angel. Il entend alors des bruits : un cri, une poubelle tombe…Il court, puis s'arrete dans une ruelle plus sombre, plus sale et abandonnee. Angel apercoit alors un homme et une femme visiblement pas tres heureuse en jugeant a ses petits cris. Angel avance lentement et regarde la scene de plus pres ; c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, l'homme etait un vampire et la femme sa proie. Angel se precipite et plante un pieu dans le dos du vampire et lui transperce le coeur, il tomba en cendre. Angel regarde la proie ; elle est baissee et se tient le ventre, elle porte un pantalon noir et un haut blanc et a de longs cheveux blonds noues. Elle releve la tete et regarde son sauveur et il la regarde egalement. C'est alors que tout ce bouscule dans leur tete : Buffy et sa pemiere rencontre avec Angel, leur premier baiser, la fameuse nuit où Angel a perdu son âme, Acatlha la fin, le retour d'Angel, le rêve du mariage, leur danse finale lors du bal de promo, le départ d'Angel. Les flashbacks s'arretent et Angel lui demande au bout d'un moment :  
Angel : Buffy ? Mais… Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
Buffy (appeuree, regarde autour d'elle evitant ainsi le regard de son ancien amour, elle murmure) :Angel…je,je…dois y aller.  
Et elle part en courant, il resta la plante sur place, choque par la reaction de Buffy. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ca, appeuree, completement perdue. Il se retrouna et partit dans la direction opposee.  
De son cote, Buffy etait encore en etat de choc, elle avait peur comme jamais encore, des souvenirs se bousculent encore dans sa tete, la faisant tournee comme une toupie. Buffy ne supportant plus ce brouha, s 'evannouit alors.  
Spike marchait dans la rue, il allait chez Buffy. Lorsequ'il vit une forme par terre, il se baissa et murmura :  
Spike : Buffy…  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta chez elle.  
Chez Angel :  
Faith : Te voila, je m'ennuyais a rester ici, encore un peu et je me disais que je pourrais aller a la chasse aux mechants vampires…(Elle s'arreta quand elle vu la tete inquiete qu'avait Angel). Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Tu es blesse ?  
Angel (en s'asseyant): Ca va, je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguee…  
Faith : Tu me rassures, tu as secours plein de belles jeunes filles (en s'approchant de lui et en s'asseyant sur lui) ?  
Angel (dans un murmure) : On peut dire ca…  
Faith : Tu sais j'ai lu dans le journal que le taux de mortalite a Sunnydale etait arrive au taux O ! Tu te rends compte cela voudrait dire que…il n'y a plus d'evenements surnaturels.  
Cordelia (en entrant dans la piece): Normal, la porte des enfers s'est fermee pour toujours grace a une clef.  
Faith (froidement) : Et tu sais ca comment ?  
Cordelia : J'ai eu encore des visions. J'ai vu une personne blessee, fermee la porte grace a une clef et apres etre pousse en arriere par une force surnaturelle et faire une chute de 5m.  
Faith : Rien que ca !  
Angel : Tu as pu voir qui c'etait ?  
Cordelia : Non, tu sais quand j'ai des visions je distingue des choses tres clairement ou je vois seulement des ombres. La, c'est mal tombe…  
Angel (enerve) : Comment ca ? Tu as vu des ombres ? Comment peux-tu dire que la personne etait blessee ! !  
Cordelia : Sois pas si agressif ! Du calme ! Tout ce que je peux te dire que la personne elle etait pas en forme.  
Faith : T'inquiete c'est pas la jolie Buffy ! Elle est trop fiere, elle prefere donner le sale boulot aux autres !  
Angel (choque): Dit pas ca ! Elle est tres courageuse !  
Faith( avec un sourire) : Je sais, c'etait juste pour t'embeter…  
Ils se regarderent et s'embrasserent.  
Cordelia : Je vous derange pas ?  
Faith : En fait si !  
Cordelia (un peu vexee) : Merci, bon bah je m'en vais…  
Elle s'en alla donc laissant les 2 amoureux s'embrasser, elle se dit : « Je preferai encore quand il etait avec Buffy, cette fille me sort par les yeux ! ! »  
Chez Buffy :  
Spike allongea Buffy sur son lit, elle allait bien et elle avait une petite erafflure a la tete. Mais elle allait s'en tirer sans probleme. Il alla chercher de quoi desinfecter la plaie. Quand il revint, Buffy se reveillait doucement.  
Buffy (faiblement) : Spike, ou es-tu ?  
Spike : Je suis la, Chaton.  
Buffy : Ma tete a tourne comme une toupie et je me suis evanouie…  
Spike : Tu as eu un malaise surement…  
B : Non ce n'est pas ca, je, je me suis fait attaquer en rentrant de l'universite, un vampire m'a plaque contre un mur, je n'ai pas pu me defendre. Angel est alors arrive et a plante un pieu dans le dos du vampire qui est tombe en poussiere. On s'est regarde alors j'ai revu plein de souvenirs qu'on a eu ensemble, il a prononce mon nom et m'a demande ce que faisait ici. Je suis partie en courant, sans lui repondre. J'ai couru, mais j'avais tres mal a ma jambe, alors je me suis arretee, les flasbacks ont recommence, plus fort encore, ma tete tournait comme une toupie puis trou noir. J'ai du m'evanouir…  
S : Oui je t'ai trouve sur la chaussee (Buffy voulait se relever mais il lui dit) Buffy, tu t'es fait mal a la tete, laisse moi desinfecter ca d'abord (Elle se laissa faire). Tu as revu alors Angel ? B : Oui et franchement je m'en serai bien passee…  
S : Ressens-tu encore quelqus chose pour lui ?  
B : Spike on a deja eu cette conversation, Angel appartient a mon passe et toi a mon futur…(Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa)  
S : Mon chaton !  
B : Spike je te…  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrasssai encore et encore…  
  
Dans un autre episode dans la serie « Angel »:  
  
Buffy et Spike etaient allonges sur le lit ; elle lit une revue et lui picore des chips en regardant la tele.  
Buffy : C'est mon anniversaire demain.  
Spike : Je sais ca, ca te dirai d'aller au restaurant ?  
Buffy (enjouee): Ouais ! Normalement, enfin plutot avant, je passais mes soirees d'anniversaire a tuer des monstres, vampires et betes demoniques du genre ! Un restaurant, c'est plutot banal, mais ca me plait!  
Spike : Il y a un super restaurant dans le quartier. On pourrait se rejoindre la-bas ?  
Buffy : Ouais si tu veux…Pourquoi ca au fait ?  
S (prenant un air mysterieux en se couchant sur le dos de facon a la voir) : Ah surprise !  
B : Dis moi ! Sinon je…  
S : Tu ? ?  
B (en se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire coquin): Je te punirai !  
S (souriant lui aussi) : J'aimerai bien voir ca !  
B : Mais tu verras…  
S : Avec plaisir ! On se rejoint la-bas alors Chaton?  
B : Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'appeller Drusilla : «poussin », mais bon quand meme ce n 'est pas un raison !  
S : Ca me plait Chaton et puis ca te va tres bien ! Tu aurai prefere quoi « ma truie sucree » ?  
B : Non, non Chaton, c'est mieux !  
Ils rigolerent tout en s'embrassant.  
Chez Angel :  
Angel est sur le canape et lit un livre, juste une faible lumiere l'eclaire, il a l'air tres concentre dans sa lecture. Sa demeure est tres grande et il n'y a pas de fenetres (pas tres etonnant), elle est meublee d'une grande table et aussi de fauteuils et divans autour d'une tele, plusieurs porte donne sur des chambres et il y a aussi une grande cuisine. C'est alors qu'une personne arrive, elle a de long cheveux noirs et porte une robe tres tres moulante rouge, sa peau est tres pale aussi, c'est Drusilla. Sa main passe sur les murs et actionne un bouton. Une forte lumiere illumine alors toute la piece. Angel surprit, releve la tete de son bouquin.  
Angel (se levant) : Qui est la ?  
Drusilla : Plus personne.  
Angel : Drusilla ?  
Drusilla (se montrant enfin) : Eh oui la folle est de retour !  
Angel : La derniere fois que je t'ai vu, je t'avais pourtant deconseille de ne pas revenir ! D: Je sais, mais la tentation etait trop forte et puis…Tu me manquais ! C'est vrai maintenant que mon amant est redevenu humain, je m'ennuie…  
A (tres etonne) : Spike humain ? !  
D: Et oui…la vie est dure, il est passe du mauvais cote que veux-tu ! En plus de ca il est amoureux de cette pimbeche, cette tueuse…  
A: Buffy ! Spike amoureux de Buffy ?  
D : Eh ouais elle vous aura tous eus decidement !   
A(inquiet) : Et Buffy ? Elle l'aime aussi ?  
D: J'en sais rien. De toute maniere, elle doit etre trop occupee par la mort de sa mere et de sa soeur, enfin de sa fausse soeur, qu'elle ne doit pas avoir le temps de s'occuper de lui… Pauvre petit chou !  
A : La mere de Buffy est morte ?  
D : Et oui, dit donc tu n'es pas un peu en dehors de la plaque par hasard ? Oh, je vois Buffy et toi, c'est pas la grande joie entre vous depuis que tu aimes l'autre tueuse.  
A (a lui meme) : Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit…  
D : Oh tu sais, elle n'a plus besoin de toi ! La petite fille est devenue grande ! Et puis elle a le droit d'etre jalouse quand meme ! Surtout quand on sait que Faith a couche avec son petit ami, lui a pris son corps, la fache avec ses amis et d'une maniere ou d'une autre a precipite le depart de son petit ami, lui a pique l'amour impossible de sa vie, l'a blessee…Enfin bref ca fait beaucoup de chose pour une seule et meme personne !  
A : Faith a change !  
D : Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre ! Bon je vais m'en aller, le soleil va se lever et j'ai pas encore diner…Et puis je dois manquer a Darla ! Aurevoir, mon ange noir !  
Elle disparut comme par magie. Angel etait encore sous le choc, il ne se remettait pas des nouvelles que Drusilla lui avait dit. Il se rappela alors de son entrevue avec Buffy, pourquoi etait-elle la ? Que faisait-elle ici ?  
Chez Buffy, en milieu de journee :  
Buffy etait en pleine reflection cette robe ou celle ci ? Cette coiffure ou une autre ?  
Elle se regarda alors dans le miroir, elle vit alors a cote d'elle, une femme, la tete baissee, vetue d'une longue pelerine noire ou on on pouvait deviner les formes parfaite de son corps. Son visage etait cache par de long cheveux noires et brillants. Ses mains fines et ses longs ongles vernis de rouge serraient quelque chose : un pieu. A ce moment, un oiseau traversa le ciel, il poussa un hurlement d'epouvante. La femme releva la tete, ses yeux injectes de sang et globuleux, son regard abominable et de possede la devisageait. Ses levres dessechees d'un rouge sang dessinaient le rictus de la mort, la peau de son visage etait exsangue presque translucide. Elle leva son bras lentement, le pieu a la main…C'etait Drusilla ! Buffy, effrayee, se retourna mais a cote d'elle mais elle ne vit un rien. Une voix derriere l'appella.  
La voix : Alors comme ca tu sors avec mon ex petit-ami ?  
Buffy se retourna, Drusilla etait assise sur son lit, les jambes croisees, elle la regardait avec un sentiment de haine.  
Buffy (paniquee): Drusilla? Tu n'est pas vrai ! C'est une illusion !   
Drusilla : Effectivement, je suis une illusion. C'est pratique, je reste chez moi et je me dedouble, une partie de moi va embeter les gens, tandis que l'autre reste a siroter du sang chaud a la cannelle… Enfin bref c'est super !  
Buffy : Que me veux-tu ?  
Drusilla : Rien ! Je ne veux rien et surtout pas te tuer, ca m'attristerai de me mettre mal avec une amie d'enfance ! Surtout si celle-ci est handicappee !  
Buffy : Handicappee, peut-etre, mais je sors avec ton ex, la folle !  
Drusilla : Ca, je le sais. Et tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Je m'en fous ! C'est vrai et puis de toute maniere je prefere mon nouveau passe temps… Bon je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposer, mais je vais y aller ! Oh ne pleure pas, je reviendrai bientot !  
Elle disparut comme par magie. Buffy telephona a Spike.  
Spike : Allo ?  
Buffy : Spike, c'est moi Buffy. Drusilla, elle est revenue !  
Spike : Drusilla ? J'arrive tout de suite…  
Un peu plus tard  
Buffy : Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait le pouvoir de se dedoubler ou un truc du genre. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas me tuer.  
Spike : Elle veut juste te rendre folle. Elle va revenir, de plus en plus, souvent elle va te hanter. Je connais ce pouvoir elle a du le prendre a Darla…  
Buffy : Darla a ce pouvoir ?  
Spike : Oui… Mais oui bien sur ! J'aurai du y penser. Pour sauver la vie de Darla, Drusilla la re-vampiriser et en lui faisait boire son sang et en buvant le sien, elle a du prendre son pouvoir ! Ca explique tout !  
Buffy : Et Darla ?  
Spike : Darla, elle, ne l'utilisait presque plus… Ca ne l'interressait pas, disait-elle. Par contre ca interresse Dru a ce que je vois !  
Buffy : On peut pas rester comme ca ! On doit la tuer !  
Spike : Je sais, mais on y arrivera peut-etre pas tout seul…On aurai besoin d'un sort magique !  
Buffy : Willow, elle peut nous aider !  
Spike : Oui ,elle peut nous aider mais…  
Buffy : Je n'ai qu'a lui telephoner !  
Spike : Oui telephone lui, je vais devoir y aller, sinon mon patron ne va pas etre content.  
Buffy : On va toujours au restaurant ?  
Spike : Oui bien sur, je te retrouve la-bas.  
Buffy : A ce soir…  
Spike (l'embrassa) : A ce soir chaton !  
Buffy : Spike !  
Il ferma la porte, la laissant seule. Elle se precipita sur le telephone et composa le telephone de Willow.  
Willow : Allo, qui est a l'appareil ?  
Buffy : Hum, Willow, c'est Buffy.  
Willow : Buffy ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Buffy : Ca va mieux. Je remarche, mais je boite encore, mais d'apres Spike ca me donne une demarche sexy alors…  
W : Spike ? Il est finalement parti a ta rencontre ?  
B : Oui et il m'a beaucoup aide.  
W : Je dois comprendre ca dans quel sens ?  
B : Eh bah, nous sommes ensemble…  
W: Wouahou ! Le couple du siecle ! J'etais sure que vous vous mettrez ensemble !   
B : Et toi comment vas-tu ?  
W : Ca va, je vais bien, tout le monde va bien, Giles est parti pour les vacances en Angleterre avec sa petite-copine et Alex sort toujours avec Anya, ils sont trop mignons ensemble !  
B : Et Tara ?  
W : Elle va tres bien aussi, nous faisons plein de truc de magie et tout c'est super !  
B : Justement j'aurai besoin de toi… C'est pour un sort.  
W (deja exitee): Je t'ecoute…  
Buffy lui raconta l'histoire en details.  
W : Je vois, je vais chercher alors attend, voila j'ai trouve… C'est assez facile, je peux t'envoyer la recette par e-mail si tu veux ?  
B : Oui, je veux bien… Mais fait vite, je ne veux pas devenir folle !  
W : T'inquiete je vais m'en occuper.  
B : Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi… Oh Willow, tu m'as tellement manque si tu savais !  
W : Moi aussi, tu me manques!  
B : Au fait…  
La conversation dura tres longtemps, elles parlerent de tout et de rien. Elle eut meme Alex au telephone, ils lui manquaient tellement ! Elle le realisait encore plus maintenant.  
PLus tard dans la soiree, chez Angel :  
Angel est assis sur le sofa, il avait l'air visiblement tres preoccupe par l'appartion de Drusilla et surtout par Buffy, leur rencontre n'arretai pas de l'obseder… Il ne pouvait pas rester la, alors il prit son manteau et sortit de son appartement.  
Dehors :  
Angel etait toujours tres pensif et marchait a grande enjambee. Dehors il pleuvait, il remonta son col et accelera le pas. Il passa pres d'un restaurant et tout d'un coup il s'arrreta comme s'il avait vu quelqu'un. Il se rapprocha, c'etait elle, c'etait bien Buffy. Elle portait une longue robe bleue ciel en soie, ses cheveux etaient laches, a ses oreilles brillaient deux petites boucles d'oreille bleues. Elle etait rayonnante de beaute, plus que jamais. Le maitre d'hotel lui montra une table et elle s'assis. Elle attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle prit la carte et elle la lut pendant quelques instants… Elle releva alors la tete et elle le vit, son visage se decomposa, elle ressemblait tout d 'un coup plus du tout a la Buffy d'y a quelques minutes, son visage etait livide ; sans detourner son regard de celui d'Angel, elle demanda quelque chose au serveur et se leva. Il la regarda sans comprendre, c'etait bien Buffy ; mais quelque choseavait change : sa demarche ! Elle marchait tres bizarement, elle marchait de facon encore plus provocante qu'avant… Etait-ce une nouvelle maniere de marcher ou elle y etait obligee ? Soudain, il comprit ce que Buffy avait demande au maitre d'hotel : la sortie, elle comptait sortir par les cuisines ! Pour lui echapper ! Il devait l'arreter. Son intuition n'etait pas fausse car il la vit, elle sortait. Il pressa le pas…  
Angel : Buffy ! Arrete Buffy ! ! Je veux te parler…  
Buffy : Moi pas ! (elle commenca a macher plus vite)  
Angel (la prit par le bras et la tourna) : Buffy, que ce passe-t'il ? Je veux savoir, que fais-tu ici ?  
Buffy : Je n'ai rien a te dire…  
Angel : Ecoute Buffy, de toute maniere je ne te lacherai pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu fais la !  
Buffy (calmement): Angel, ecoute, c'est complique, part je t'en prie.  
Angel (furieux): Tu preferes garder ton secret pour toi toute seule, ah oui je vois Melle Grand Secret ; mais si tu poursuis les forces du mal dans ma ville et que tu prevois de la detruire pour empecher la fin du monde, j 'aimerai mieux etre au courant ! Ah oui j'aimerai aussi savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ta mere et ta soeur sont mortes !   
Buffy (furieuse aussi) : Que veux-tu savoir ? Que pour eviter la fin du monde, j'ai du tuer ma soeur pour pouvoir fermer la porte des enfers ? Que j'ai ete gravement blessee et que je suis restee dans le coma pendant 2 mois ? Que les medecins ont pense que je ne remarcherai plus car ma jambe est brisee ? Que le conseil m'a juge trop faible pour continuer a etre la tueuse ? Que je vis maintenant ici, a Los Angeles, car Sunnydale est trop dangereux pour moi ? Dis moi que voudrais-tu savoir d'autre, ca m'interresse ? ? ! !  
Angel : Je ne savais pas tout ca ! Je te le jure !  
Buffy : Eh ben, maintenant tu le sais alors si tu as envie encore de me dire « Vilaine Buffy ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu etais une handicapee ! » Eh bah bonne chance car je suis specialement en forme depuis mon repos force !  
Angel : Buffy je suis vraiment desole, je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
Buffy : De toute maniere, tu as passe ta vie a me blesser ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins…  
Angel : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca !  
Buffy : Ah oui ? Peut-etre que je n'ai pas le droit et bien toi tu n'as pas le droit de douter de moi ! Que croyais-tu que j'etais revenue pour t'espionner ? Pour savoir combien de fois par jour tu embrasse Faith ? Ca ne m'interresse pas du tout !  
Angel : Buffy…  
Buffy : Laisse moi !  
Angel (en la plaquant contre le mur): Je n'ai pas tout a fait fini, une personne m'a apprit que Spike etait redevenu humain, ca m'interresserait de savoir quelle relation vous entretenez ?  
Buffy : Mais ca ne te regarde pas !  
Angel (froidement, en la serrant plus etroitement): Oh si ca me regarde !  
Une voix : Lache la tout de suite!  
Angel se retourne, c'est Spike.  
Angel : Manquait plus que toi !  
Spike : Je me disais que ce serait triste que vous amusiez sans moi !  
Buffy (enfin libre, courut et se jeta dans les bras de Spike sous le regard furibond d'Angel) : Spike !  
Spike : Ca va, Chaton ?   
Buffy : Ca peut aller.  
Angel : Je comprend mieux…Vous etes ensemble ?  
Spike (content) : Eh oui, chacun son tour de piquer les petite-copines.  
Buffy : Spike…(en le regardant avec un oeil noir) Angel, je voulais te dire, mais…  
Angel : … Mais, je t'ai pas laisse le temps. Buffy, je te connais trop bien, tu crois que je vais avaler ca ? Comment pouvez-vous sortir ensemble, apres tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
Buffy (triste) : Angel, je…  
Angel : Mais, Buffy c'est un monstre !  
Buffy (furieuse) : Et toi tu sors bien avec Faith !   
Angel : C'est pas pareil !  
Buffy : En quoi, c'est pas pareil ?   
Angel (tetu) : C'est pas pareil ! Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?   
Buffy : Spike et moi, c'est different. Tu es mon passe et il est mon futur.  
Angel : Je peux pas y croire…  
Spike : Crois-y pas alors !  
Angel : Tu me decois !  
Buffy (froidement) : Moi aussi…   
Spike lui prit la main et l'entraina, Buffy regarda Angel, Angel regarda Buffy. Une fumee les separait, mais il pouvait encore apercevoir ca longue robe bleue et ses cheveux volant au vent. La fumee devint plus epaise et les separa definitivement.  
(Note de l'auteur : Pour imaginer cette scene rappelez-vous de la scene d'adieu Angel/Buffy dans la saison 3. Apres la mort du maire quand Angel part dans le brouillard. Sauf que pour une fois c'est Buffy qui part et non Angel…)   
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	3. Et si la vie commencait par la fin

Titre : Et si la vie commencait par la fin  
Auteur : Noemie Maulino  
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Encore une fanfic mettant en scene la relation Angel,Faith et Buffy mais que voulez vous je les adore ceux la… Cette fanfic se situe dans les futurs saisons. C'est la suite de ma premiere fanfic « Chroniques de Buffy » ou a la fin Buffy retourne a Sunnydale. Elle est redevenue la tueuse, mais un demon s'echappe et elle doit repartir a L.A… Spike n'est plus un vampire mais a des pouvoirs de vampires : il peut changer les gens en vampires, il a la force d'un vampire, sent le sang comme les vampires ; mais il ne craint pas le soleil, son coeur bat (il n'est donc pas mort)et il ne se nourrit pas de sang. Il a un don, il peut sauver les bonnes personnes en les vampirisant, il leur redonne vie en quelque sorte et les personnes « vampirise » ont les meme pouvoirs que lui quand il devienne « vampire ». Desole il n'y a pratiquement aucun accent.  
Resume :Buffy part pour L.A pour poursuivre un demon, Apocalypso qui s'est echappe de Sunnydale, et espere ne pas rencontrer Angel mais malheuresement dans la vie on n'a pas toujours de la chance. Buffy en veut beaucoup a Angel car celui-ci sort avec Faith, Buffy sort de son cote avec Spike… Je note ma fanfic N-12. Suite de « Chroniques de Buffy ».  
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion.  
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.  
  
Dernierement (flashbacks)  
  
Giles :Il se dirige vers Los Angeles, Buffy il n'y a que toi qui peut le stopper…  
Angel : Tu me decois !  
Buffy (froidement) : Moi aussi…   
Spike lui prit la main et l'entraina, Buffy regarda Angel, Angel regarda Buffy. Une fumee les separait, mais il pouvait encore apercevoir sa longue robe bleue et ses cheveux volant au vent. La fumee devint plus epaise et les separa definitivement.  
Spike (a Buffy) : Prend soin de toi.  
  
Los Angeles.  
Une foule, le ciel est gris, le tonnerre tombe, une fine pluie. Les gens presses et stresse se bousculent, courent pour se mettre a l'abri de la pluie. Seule, une personne n'a pas l'air chamboule par ce temps, elle porte une petite robe bleu tres courte et a de long cheveux blonds noues par un simple foulard, son allure la distingue des autres. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme les autres, elle se retourne, c'est Buffy.  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
Angel marche calmement dans les ruelles sombres de L.A, il entend alors des bruits. Il se precipite dans la direction de ces bruits etranges. Il arrive dans une autre ruelle et vit trois personnes se battre. Puis 2 d'entre eux tombent alors en poussiere.  
Angel : Buffy ?  
La personne qui reste se retourne c'est effectivement Buffy. Cette derniere le regarde alors, elle ne bouge pas d'un milimetre, lui non plus.  
Angel (un peu degoutee) : Buffy ?  
Buffy (choquee par le ton de la voix d'Angel): Je savais que je te verrais tot ou tard…Tu vas me demander encore ce que je viens faire ici, je suppose ?   
Angel : Effectivement.  
Buffy (plus calmement): Je poursuis un demon qui s'est echappe de mes griffes, je l'ai blesse mais il s'est enfuit en direction de L.A, je le recherche donc.  
Angel (furieux): Il y a assez de betes demoniaques a Sunnydale, sans venir ici. J'aurai pu m'en occuper !  
Buffy : Ecoute Angel mettons les choses claires, je suis la tueuse, je poursuis les monstres, je l'ai tue, c'est mon travail, mon destin, alors laisse moi travailler. Surtout que L.A n'est pas ta propriete privee, mon cher !  
Angel : On a deja une tueuse ici…  
Buffy : Oui un tueuse…folle…qui se trouve etre ta petite amie. Tu sais j'en ai plus rien a faire de tes histoires. Je suis ici pour quelques jours de toute maniere, je tue ce demon et je pars, ca te va ? De toute maniere que ca t'aille ou non c'est la meme chose.  
Angel (severe et autoritaire) : Buffy, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, mais tu dois vraiment comprendre que Faith n'est pas folle, elle est juste perturbee… Mais elle assume son travail. Je sais aussi que tu as besoins de moi pour trouver ce monstre en question. Je vais te louer une chambre d'hotel puis on ira trouve ce monstre …  
Buffy (ironique): Ca te fatique pas de t'entendre parler toute la journee ? Ou devrai-je dire la nuit ? Ecoute je ne suis pas une petite fille, je me debrouille seule, j'ai l'habitude, alors laisse moi tranquille.  
Angel : Buffy…  
Buffy : Bon j'ai assez perdu de temps, j'y vais.  
Angel (la plaquant contre le mur) : Je n'ai pas fini ! Peut-etre que je sors avec Faith mais au moins moi je sors avec quelqu'un alors que toi…Tu es toujours la petite fille paumee qui est sortie avec un vampire et qui croit tout connaitre car elle a souffert.( Buffy detourna le regard) Apres… Regarde moi ! Ce vampire est partit, tu es restee seule, tu as essaye de sortir avec quelqu'un mais il t'a larguer, un autre a fait juste l'affaire d'une nuit et ce cher Riley est…partit ! Tu es sortit avec Spike mais je vois qu'il ta laisser tomber lui aussi…  
Buffy : Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu es tellement occuper avec tes problemes existanciels que tu ne sais plus rien de ma vie !  
Angel (vexe): J'en sais plus que tu en penses !  
Buffy (tout d'un coup bizzarement triste, les larmes au yeux) : C'est ce que tu crois…  
  
Buffy le regarda alors une derniere fois et s'eloigna. Laissant Angel seul…  
  
Dans la chambre d'hotel de Buffy :  
  
Buffy pose son sac sur le lit et en sort quelques habits et part dans l'autre salle. Elle revient prete pour la chasse et prend le telephone.  
  
Une voix : Allo ?  
Buffy : Spike, c'est Buffy.  
Spike : Ah, enfin de tes nouvelles ! Alors comment vas-tu ?  
Buffy : Ca va, je ne l'ai pas encore tue.  
Spike : Qui Angel ou Apocalypso ?  
Buffy : Apocalypso…Encore que j'aurai bien tue Angel…  
Spike : Tu l'as vu ?  
Buffy : Malheuresement !  
Spike : Et ?  
Buffy : On s'est dispute, pour changer !  
Spike : Tu veux en parler ?  
Buffy: Pas vraiment… Tout le monde va bien?  
Spike: Ouais, tu me manques tu sais!  
Buffy: Moi aussi tu me manques… Je vais devoir y aller, trouver ce demon en question!  
Spike: Tu as le sabre?  
Buffy: Ouais bien sur, je pensais que je pourrais l'utiliser par la suite pour tuer tout ces monstres.  
Spike: Tu sais bien qu'il est empoisonne!  
Buffy: Je sais, justement ca ferai blessure plus poison: 2 remedes en 1 fois! Je pourrai meme lancer ma propre marque…  
Spike: Buffy! Avec elle, vous mourrez 2 fois plus vite!  
  
Ils rigolent.  
  
Buffy: Je vais te laisser… Dis a Giles que je lui telephone bientot!  
Spike: Oui bien sur, t'inquiete, prend soin de toi.  
Buffy (sincerement): T'inquietes pas. Je t'aime.  
Spike: Moi aussi Chaton.  
  
Elle raccroche et sort de son sac, un sabre tres long et graver et avant tout superbe. Elle sortit aussi de sa valise: des pieux et autres armes. Elle fourra tout dans un autre sac, plus petit. Elle le mit sur son epaule et quitta la chambre. Elle devait se rendre dans les egouts, elle le savait. Mais elle avait besoin du plan des egouts. Et la seule personne qui pouvait les lui donner etait Angel.   
  
Appartement d'Angel:  
  
Angel est assis et visiblement tres absorbe par sa lecture. C'est alors qu'on frappe a la porte. Il l'ouvrit, sur le seuil se trouve Buffy habillee tout en cuir noir et tres moullant ses long cheveux blonds lache tombant en cascade dans son dos, elle est tout simplement superbe.  
  
Angel: Buffy?  
Buffy: Je me suis rappellee de l'adresse.  
Angel: Je vois ca, entre je t'en prit…  
Buffy: Merci.  
Angel: Assies toi  
Buffy: Merci mais je ne vais pas rester je voulais te poser quelques questions sur les humm…egouts.  
Angel: Pourquoi?  
Buffy: Mon monstre s'est echappe de Sunnydale, comme je te l'ai deja dit. C'est pas un monstre comme les autres, il s'appel Apocalypso et comme son nom l'indique c'est un soldat de l'apocalypse. Il faut que je l'arrete avant que la Cite des Anges soit detruite, surtout que je peux enfin me mesurer a lui, grace a ca (elle sort l'epee)  
Angel: Elle est belle.  
Buffy: N'est-ce-pas? (Il approche sa main pour la toucher) Ne la touche pas toute personne qui se blesse est empoisonnee et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote.  
  
Un voix alors les interrompt, c'est Faith. Ils se retournent, Buffy est mal a l'aise.  
  
Faith: Angel ou es-tu?  
Angel: Je suis la avec…  
Faith (voyant enfin Buffy): Buffy? Que fais-tu la encore ?!  
Buffy: Je fais mon travail de tueuse.  
Faith: Et pourquoi dans notre ville (se mettant derriere Angel lui entourant de ses bras la taille)?  
Buffy: Je ne l'ai pas calcule…  
Faith: Tu aurai pu. A chaque fois que tu viens, des catastrophes se produisent… Tu es une catastrophe ambulante d'ailleurs, toutes les personnes qui te frequentent sont un jour ou l'autre morte.  
Angel: Faith arrete (voyant Buffy au bord des larmes)  
Buffy (la voix coince par les larmes): Tu crois que ca me fait plaisir! Si tu savais comme je suis seule! Comme je me sens vide! Tu crois que j'aime etre comme ca? Pour ma mere (sa voix devient encore plus roque) j'aurai aime avoir une vie normale, un petit ami (elle regarde Angel) normal, j'aurai aime qu'elle me voit marier, avec des enfants, un travail stable… Mais elle ne me verra jamais comme ca! Car en plus d'etre la tueuse, je n'ai plus de mere, ma mere est MORTE! Et a cause de moi! A cause de ce metier! Si tu savais comment j'aimerai me retrouner le temps, me cacher, mais j'ai un devoir. Alors je me noie dedans, je m'y accroche comme une bouee de sauvetage (elle se recule en larme). Je suis venue ici pour demander ton aide, Angel, mais encore une fois je vois que je suis et serais toujours seule face a mon destin et a mon passe.  
  
Angel s'avance vers Buffy et pose ses mains sur ses epaules.  
  
Angel: Buffy je suis desolee…  
Buffy: Ne me touche surtout pas! Laisse moi tranquille!  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et sans se retrouner, elle quitta l'appartement d'Angel.  
  
Faith: Elle est enervee cette petite.  
Angel: Faith, comment peux-tu dire ca! Tu vois bien qu'elle est triste!  
Faith: Et alors moi aussi je suis (immitant Buffy) toute vide!!  
Angel: Je vais l'aider, je la suis…  
Faith (enfin raisonnable): Tu as raison, je te suis.  
  
Ils quitterent a leur tour l'appartement.  
  
Dans un terrain vague:  
  
Buffy marche encore secouee par cette entrevue avec Faith et Angel. Une voix l'interpelle alors.  
  
La voix: Ah ma chere petite tueuse!  
Buffy (se retourne): Apocalypso!  
Apocalypso: Eh oui! Comme tu ne peux le voir je suis de bonne composition pour te tuer surtout que maintenant plus rien peux m'arreter sauf…  
Buffy (sort le sabre): Ca, peut-etre?  
Apocalypso: Comment as-tu eu ca?  
Buffy: Tu l'as oublie… Enfin bref, tu es pret a mourrir?  
Apocalypso: Je te retourne la question!  
  
Un combat acharne commence, Buffy est jette violement a terre et le sabre tombe plus loin…  
  
Apocalypso (en s'emparant du sabre) Tu sais que tu m'as manque (a l'objet)! En plus je vais toute suite pouvoir t'etuliser! Tu sais (a Buffy) qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote contre le poison!  
  
Buffy toujours couche se releve par un magnifique saut de gymnaste.   
  
Buffy: Tu ne vas pas avoir l'occasion de l'essayer!  
  
Elle lui donne un coup de pied dans le poignet, il lache alors le sabre et le jetter sur le sol. Buffy le rattrape mais Apocalypso lui donne un coup de pied dans le dos la faisant basculer. Il reussit a recuperer le sabre, il est alors tres pres de Buffy. Encore un peu et l'epee la touchera en plein coeur! Mais Faith arrive alors et reussit a l'empecher. Mais il se jette sur elle, laissant son sabre a cote de Buffy. Angel arrive alors et aide Faith. Mais Apocalypso les jettent plus loin d'un simple coup de pied.  
  
Buffy: Tu es un peu tete en l'air tu l'as encore oublie!  
  
Apocalypso se retourne pour recevoir un sabre en plein coeur. Buffy se precipite vers Angel et Faith et leur demande comment ils vont.   
  
Angel: Ca va aller… Tu l'as tue?  
Apocalypso (sur le point de mourrir): Pas tout a fait…  
  
(Scene au ralenti)  
  
Il retire le sabre de son coeur et le jette en direction de Faith qui est debout, Buffy se met alors devant Faith pour la proteger et essaye d'intercepter le sabre mais elle ne peut pas, le sabre lui traverse le coeur. Buffy ouvre la bouche de douleur et tombe en arriere. Faith derriere, a le temps de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle met sa tete sur ses genoux et essaye de lui parler. Angel se precipite sur Faith et essaye de parler lui aussi a Buffy.  
  
Buffy (sa main sur son coeur): Ne vous inquietez pas je vais m'en sortir…(regardant Faith) Faith fait attention a toi pendant mon absence, attend un peu pour tuer des humains (avec un faible sourire). Angel, appel Spike … S'il arrive trop tard dit lui que je l'aime, Angel toi aussi je t'aime…  
  
Elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase que un spasme de douleur lui empeche de parler. Sa vue commenca alors a se brouiller, elle entendait desormais que des murmures "Buffy… Buffy reste avec nous", puis trou noir.  
  
Angel serra alors le corps de Buffy contre lui et dit a Faith.  
  
Angel: Appelle vite une ambulance, dit leur qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'elle est gravement blessee au coeur. Fais vite…  
  
Faith partit a la recherche d'un telephone.  
  
Angel (en larmes): Je t'aime Buffy, je n'ai aime que toi…  
  
A l'hopital:  
  
Un medecin parle a Angel. Ce dernier s'enerve.  
  
Angel: Il n'y aucun antidote, etes-vous sur??  
Medecin: Positif, c'est une sorte de venin que nous ne connaissons meme pas. Nous avons fait appel aux meilleux medecins mais…  
Angel: Et vous croyez qu'on va vous remettre un prix pour ca?  
Medecin: Monsieur, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir mais je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a aucun espoir de guerison. On ne peut pas vous cacher qu'elle va…(il avala sa salive) Hum, mourrir. Elle a reprit connaissance et a prononcer quelques mots "William, Spike". Qui est-ce?  
Une voix derriere: C'est moi.  
Angel: Spike? Qui t'a prevenu?  
Spike: Faith … Elle est ou (au medecin)?  
Medecin: Etes-vous un parent?  
Spike: Non, je suis son petit ami (en regardant Angel). Je suis William, on m'appelle aussi Spike.  
Medecin: Bien monsieur suivez moi…  
Spike: Merci.  
  
Spike arrive au chevet de Buffy. Suivit d'Angel et du medecin.  
  
Spike (dans un murmure): Buffy… (se tournant vers le medecin) il y a aucune chance?  
Medecin: Aucune, je suis desolee.  
Spike: Sa mere est morte, mais son pere vit encore a Washington, voici ses coordonees.  
Medecin: Nous allons le prevenir, merci.  
  
Le medecin quitta la piece. Spike regarda Buffy et lui carresse le visage. Elle avait l'air si fragile meme encore plus frangile que apres la mort de Glory.  
  
Spike: Buffy, je t'avais dit de faire attention, mon Chaton.  
Angel (avec une pointe de jalousie): Tu sors toujours avec elle?  
Spike: Oui, ca te pose un probleme? Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux la rende heureuse…  
Angel: Ne me parle pas comme ca!  
Spike (calme): Je suis desole mais je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ca! Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle (il lui prit la main). Je l'aime.  
Angel (difficilement): Elle aussi, tu es le dernier mot qu'elle a prononce… Elle merite qu'on la rende heureuse.  
Spike: Oui elle le merite plus que n'importe qui…  
  
Angel sort allant voir Faith dehors.  
  
Spike: Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ca, je t'aime trop, je ne veux pas te perdre…   
  
Il lui carressa la main puis prit son apparence de vampire, la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et la mordit.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	4. Rêves Violés

Titre : Reves violes   
Auteur : Noemie Maulino   
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com   
Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfic se situe dans les futures saisons. C'est la suite de ma premiere fanfic « Chroniques de Buffy » et de ma deuxieme « Et si la vie commencait par la fin ». Desolee, pour les accents, mais j'ai un clavier anglais.   
Resume :Lisez et vous verrez par vous-meme. Je note ma fanfic N-12. Suite des « Chroniques de Buffy » et de « Et si la vie commencait par la fin ».   
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   
  
Dernierement (flashbacks)  
  
Spike: Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ca, je t'aime trop, je ne veux pas te perdre…   
Il lui carressa la main, puis prit son apparence de vampire, la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et la mordit.  
Medecin: Melle Summers a disparu, nous n'avons retrouver aucune trace dans sa chambre…  
Angel: Ce n'est pas possible!  
Buffy (a Spike): Je me sens enfin "vivante"!  
  
Chez Angel :  
Angel lit un livre, mais on voit bien que son esprit est ailleurs. Il pense a Buffy, pourquoi avait-elle disparue? Que s'etait-il passe ? Il se rappellait alors de chaque souvenir, chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque baiser qu'ils avaient partages. Il avait toujours cru qu'il partirai avant elle et maintenant elle etait morte si jeune, si belle…  
C'est alors que Faith rentra dans la piece et s'assit sur Angel.  
Faith : Angel, j'ai besoin que tu me calines. Depuis que ta chere Buffy est morte, tu ne t'occupes meme plus de moi ! Je me sens si delaissee…  
Angel (brutalement) : Faith, pousse toi et laisse moi lire !  
Faith (s'asseyant a cote de lui) : Tu sais, on aurait peut-etre du prevenir la police. C'est vrai quand quelqu'un disparait sans laissser de trace d'un hopital, ce n'est pas tres courant, disons…  
Angel (ironique): C'est sur que ce n'est pas tres courant, surtout si cette personne est une tueuse ! Franchement, est-ce-que tu penses a ce que tu dis avant de parler ?  
Faith (vexee): Oh, c'est bon !  
Angel (tout d'un coup Angel eut un declic) : Mais attend, la derniere personne qui a vu Buffy : c'est Spike.  
Faith (ironique): Oui, mais que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse, qu'il la mord ? Il est humain, Angel.  
Angel : Un vampire ne peut pas redevenir humain a 100%, il est surement un semi-vampire !  
Faith : Traduction ?  
Angel : Un semi-vampire est un vampire qui a en quelque sorte tout les avantages des vampires sans avoir les inconvenients.  
Faith : C'est-a-dire ?  
Angel :Il a des pouvoirs de vampires : il a la force d'un vampire, sent le sang comme les vampires ; mais il ne craint pas le soleil, son coeur bat, il n'est donc pas mort et il ne se nourrit pas de sang. Un semi-vampire a UN don, il peut sauver les bonnes personnes en les vampirisant, il leur redonne vie en quelque sorte et les personnes vampirisees ont alors les memes pouvoirs que lui quand ils deviennent vampires a leur tour.   
Faith : Tu veux dire que Spike aurait tres bien pu vampiriser Buffy et donc lui sauver la vie… Elle serait donc vivante !  
Angel (songeur): Oui, il aurait tres bien pu.  
Faith : Oulala, Buffy en vampire, meme semi-vampire, ca doit etre fort !  
Angel : Tu m'etonnes… Elle doit etre pratiquement invincible !  
  
Dans une boite de nuit :  
Buffy est en train de danser comme une folle sur la piste avec…Spike. Ils sont tres pres et s'embrassent a tout bout de champ. A la fin de la chanson, ils vont s'assoir a une table.  
Une serveur : Je vous sers quelque chose ?  
Buffy : Non merci, ca ira.  
Spike (regardant autour de lui): C'est pas mal du tout ici.  
Buffy : Ouais, ca faut largement le Bronze ! Je me demande comment, j'ai fait pour m'enterrer dans une ville comme Sunnydale alors qu'ici il y a plein de monstres de toutes sortes. En plus, depuis que je suis partie de Sunnydale et qu' il n'y a plus du tout de betes demoniaques, ca m'attriste vraiment (en faisant une grimace).  
Spike (en souriant) : Vraiment, mon chaton ?  
Buffy (en riant): Non, pas du tout ! Tu sais, depuis le temps que je tue des vampires ; je ne me suis jamais rendu compte comment ca pouvait etre bien d'en etre un finalement !   
Spike : Ouais, c'est pas mal, surtout que ca te rend encore plus belle…  
Buffy : Vraiment ?  
Spike : Non pas du tout !  
Buffy (frappant Spike au bras) : Non mais !  
Spike (frottant son membre douloureux) : Peut-etre pas plus belle, mais tu es tres forte, tu m'as fait mal, mon Chaton !  
Ils eclaterent de rire.  
Buffy : En plus, pour chasser, c'est encore mieux ; je suis encore plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais ete…  
  
Dans un parc   
Un vampire est envoye a 10 metres environ sur une branche bien pointue, il explose en poussiere.  
Buffy : Encore un !  
Spike (en l'enlacant avec un air taquin): Tu veux pas rentrer, mon chaton ?  
Buffy : Si, mais plus tard… Je te rejoins, si tu veux.  
Spike : Ok.  
Ils s'embrasserent fougueusement, puis il partit. Buffy marchait, depuis bien deux minutes, lorsequ'un autre vampire l'attaqua. Elle le repoussa et l'envoya a 15 metres avant de se jetter sur lui et de le transformer en un joli petit tas de cendres.  
Buffy: Je vais rentrer dans le livre des records avec tous ces vampires !  
Elle entendit du vacarme dans un rue parallele et elle courut en direction de celui-ci.  
  
En meme temps  
Un peu plus loin dans le parc, Angel etait en train de se battre contre un vampire. A en juger a ses mouvements, il n'etait pas au mieux de sa forme. Le vampire se jetta sur lui et le plaqua vivement au sol.  
Buffy arriva et vit deux formes se debattre, elle reconnut l'une d'elles : c'etait Angel.  
Buffy: Eh ben, ca valait le cout de faire un petit detour !  
Elle se jetta sur le dos du vampire, lui transperca le coeur et le vampire explosa. Buffy se retrouva alors sur Angel.  
Angel : Buffy ?  
Buffy : Je t'ai manque ?  
Ils se releverent tant bien que mal.  
Buffy : Je suis arrivee a tant ! Dis donc tu n'es pas en forme !  
Angel : Il y a de quoi quand on apprend que son ex-petite amie est en vie et qu'elle est un semi-vampire !  
Buffy (en souriant) : Tu as appris ca ?  
Angel : Oui et je pense que tu aurais pu au moins me le dire !  
Buffy (imperturbable) : Tu sais, maintenant j'ai toute l'eternite devant moi pour te le dire. En plus, j'ai pas mal de choses a faire… J'ai repris mes etudes et la nuit je chasse, je tue, je danse, j'embrasse Spike. Enfin, la vie d'une jeune fille rangee.  
Angel : Tu sors toujours avec Spike ? Apres ce qu'il t'a fait !  
Buffy : Il m'a sauve la vie, tu etais incapable de le faire, il l'a fait pour moi ! De toute maniere, tu n'as jamais pu me rendre heureuse. Moi, par contre je t'ai deja rendu heureux, je t'ai meme fait perdre ton ame. Enfin, j'avais l'ame pure a l'epoque…  
Angel : Ce qui veut dire ?  
Buffy (ironique) : En etant vampire, je n'ai plus mon ame et cela meme si je n'ai tue personne d'humain, contrairement a ta petite amie. Maintenant, je ne pourrais meme plus te la faire perdre… C'est dommage, le slogan de notre histoire d'amour n'etait pas si mal que ca : « Je l'aime, mais c'est un vampire meme si c'est un gentil vampire, je ne peux que lui faire perdre son ame ! ». Maintenant c'est plutot : « Je l'aime, mais on des vampires, des gentils vampires, mais vampires quand meme, je ne peux plus lui faire perdre son ame !. »  
Angel : C'etait pas mal, c'est vrai… Buffy, j'ai une question…   
Buffy (ironique): Encore ! Si, j'aurai su que j'avais a faire a un interrogatoire j'aurai amene un livre !   
Angel (amuse): Peut-etre que tu aurais du... (puis serieux) Pourquoi as-tu sauve la vie de Faith ?   
Buffy : Je te retourne la question, pourquoi lui as-tu donne une chance ?   
Angel : Car je crois que tout le monde est capable de s'ameliorer un jour ou l'autre…  
Buffy : Moi aussi, je l'ai compris, mais peut-etre trop tard… et puis tu sais c'est mon travail : je protege les gens meme si je suis jalouse a en mourrir de cette personne.   
Angel : Tu es jalouse de Faith ?   
Buffy : Non, je l'etais et tu le sais tres bien que ca ne me faisait pas ni chaud ni froid que tu sortes avec cette meurtriere.   
Angel : Je le croyais pourtant…  
Buffy : Angel, tu sais tres bien que je suis ou plutot que j'etais attiree par toi !   
Angel : C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes quand tu me dis de dire a Spike que tu l'aimes !   
Buffy (en se rapprochant de lui et en lui carressant le visage) : J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux ! Tu sais la derniere personne a qui j'ai pense c'etait a toi et a cette nuit avant de tomber dans les pommes.   
Angel (avec un sourire) : Ah ouais ?   
Buffy : Ouais, mais c'etait avant de devenir vampire, ca a du me remettre les idees en place…  
Angel : Buffy qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Maintenant, c'est possible entre nous !   
Buffy (en lui carressant la joue) : Oui, c'est possible, mais c'est trop tard aussi…(en lui tapotant la joue). Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie… Mais presque ! En plus, Spike m'attend et il deteste rester seul. A plus tard, mon chou!   
Elle le regarda une derniere fois et elle s'eloigna, le laissant planter comme un piquet, furieux. Pourquoi etait elle comme ca ? Qu'est-ce-qui avait change ?   
  
Dans une ruelle parallele (tres tard dans la nuit) :   
Un personne de dos marche tout d'un coup, elle est attiree par derriere dans un renfoncement de la ruelle, puis retombe le visage contre le sol. La camera s'approche et on voit alors une large entaille au cou. Une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs sort alors vêtue d'une chapeline noire. On ne voit toujours pas son visage, la camera s'approche peu-a-peu, elle porte un rouge a levre couleur sang, sa peau est tres pale. Elle tient dans sa main une poupee. La camera se rapproche, encore, on voit son visage alors, c'est DRUSILLA !!!!   
Drusilla : Enfin de retour !   
  
Chez Buffy (le lendemain) :   
Buffy est au telephone et a l'air visiblement tres anxieuse.   
Buffy : Willow, je ne sais plus quoi faire, hier j'ai rencontre Angel et je suis toujours aussi attiree par lui !   
Willow : Comment ca ?   
Buffy : Je sais pas, je n'ai pas arrete de le provoquer, du genre je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus l'ame pure…  
Willow : Ouais, mais ce n'est pas faux, n'est-ce-pas ?   
Buffy : Non, mais je me sens si coupable, il m'a sauve la vie et moi je suis attiree par mon ex !   
Willow : Oui, mais tu as toujours ete attire par Angel.   
Buffy : Oui, mais maintenant ce n'est plus comme avant : je suis avec Spike, lui avec Faith… Enfin bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?   
Willow : Le mieux, c'est de lui dire, il faut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de ta bouche.  
La conversation continue… Buffy raccroche dix minutes plus tard et a l'air un peu moins deprime.   
Buffy : Je vais lui dire…  
Elle se couche alors sur son lit. C'est alors qu'Angel rentre dans la chambre, par la fenetre, il se devisage longuement puis il vient pres d'elle, s'assoit sur le bord du lit.   
Buffy: Angel…  
Angel (dans un murmure) : Chut…  
Il se penche alors et leur levres se rencontrent, ils commencent a s'embrasser doucement et puis leur baiser devient de plus en plus passionne… Tout d'un coup, Spike rentre par la porte.   
Spike : Buffy ?   
Buffy (genee en s'essuyant les levres) : Spike, je…  
C'est alors que Drusilla arrive aussi dans la piece comme un fantome. Elle regarda Buffy avec un regard de haine.   
Drusilla : Choisi !   
Spike : Son choix est deja fait !   
Spike quitta la piece comme par magie.   
Buffy : Spike, je t'aime !   
Buffy se reveilla alors en sursaut. Ouf ! C'etait qu'un reve ! Rien qu'un reve…  
  
Dans une vieille maison abandonnee :   
Drusilla ouvre les yeux et un large sourire demoniaque se dessine alors sur ses levres…  
Drusilla : Je t'ai !   
  
Dans la rue (vers 22h30)   
Spike marche dans la rue, un bouquet de roses rouges a la main. C'est alors qu'il sent comme une presence, un noeud dans l'estomac… Il se retroune.   
Drusilla : Je savais que tu t'aperceverais de ma presence…  
Spike (froidement) : Je te croyais morte !   
Drusilla : Quelle belle entree en jeu ! Tu sais les gens normaux disent « Bonsoir» avant d'attaquer les gens. Enfin bref, pour ton renseignement, je vais tres bien.   
Spike : Tu es revenue de l'enfer ?   
Drusilla : Et ouais, on en sort si facilement de nos jours…Tu croyais quand meme pas qu'un peu de poudre et trois phrases en latin me feraient disparaitre de cette planete !   
Spike : C'est bien dommage.   
Drusilla : Ca depend a quel point de vue on se place… A ta place, par exemple, je me demanderais ce que la barjot est venue faire ici…  
Spike : A part m'emmerder, je ne vois pas trop, a vrai dire.   
Drusilla : En fait, je n'ai pas fait expres de tomber sur toi, si si je te jure… Je me demandais juste si ca t'interesserait de connaitre les pensees de ta petite amie tueuse et vampire, enfin semi-vampire…  
Spike : Elle peut penser de qui ou de quoi elle veut, je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas mon probleme.   
Drusilla : Meme si ce probleme est une personne du sexe masculin nomme Angel qui se trouve etre son ex ?   
Spike : Tu sais Buffy a toujours ete attire par lui, elle fait ce qu'elle veut…  
Drusilla : Et meme si ses relations avec lui ne sont pas tout a fait, disons…catholiques ?   
Spike (interesse) : Comment ca ?   
Drusilla : Touche ma main et tu verras…  
Il la regarda, elle ne plaisantait pas, il posa sa main sur la sienne. C'est alors que des images troubles se bousculerent dans sa tete, puis tout devient plus clair. Buffy est couchee sur son lit. C'est alors qu'Angel rentre dans la chambre, par la fenetre, il la devisage longuement, puis il vient pres d'elle, s'assoit sur le bord du lit.   
Buffy: Angel…  
Angel (dans un murmure) : Chut…  
Il se penche alors et leurs levres se rencontrent, ils commencent a s'embrasser doucement et puis le baiser devient de plus en plus passionne… Les images cessent subitement, il reouvre les yeux lentement, obsede par ce qu'il vient de voir.   
Drusilla (en s'approchant plus pres de lui): Tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
Spike (furieux): Oui, je vois tres bien, meme trop bien ! ! !   
Il partit furieux en lachant le bouquet de roses rouges aux pieds de Drusilla.   
Elle se baissa et le rammassa.   
Drusilla (avec un sourire triste): Mais, il ne fallait pas, merci…(puis diabolique) La partie est gagnee ! ! !   
  
Chez Buffy :   
Buffy se preparait. Elle plongea la main dans son armoire, en sortie une robe noire et quitta la piece. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, habillee de la robe noire, tres legerement maquillee et ses longs cheveux blonds etaient retenus en demi-queue. Elle se regarda alors dans le miroir et vit le reflet de quelqu'un, c'etait…  
Buffy : Spike ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.   
Spike : Je n'ai pas fait de bruits et je suis rentree par la fenetre ; mais tu dois avoir trop l'habitude que des gens rentrent par les fenetres que tu ne remarques meme plus…  
Buffy (ne comprenant pas l'allusion et avec un sourire) : Tu as l'air fatigue… (se rapprochant)   
Spike (la poussant): Tu t'es fait belle pour qui ?   
Buffy (en froncant les sourcils) : Mais pour toi…  
Spike (sechement) : Buffy ne joue pas avec moi, je commence a te connaitre.   
Buffy : Mais, je ne joue pas !   
Spike (furieux): Tu aurais du me le dire !   
Buffy : Mais de quoi parles tu ?   
Spike : D'Angel et de ta nouvelle relation avec lui.   
Buffy : Angel ? Mais, quoi avec Angel ?   
Spike : Tu sors avec lui !   
Buffy : Mais non, je ne sors pas avec lui, tu reves !   
Spike : Ca m'etonnerait!   
Buffy : Entre lui et moi, il y a plus rien… Sauf cette vieille attirance, mais rien de plus, je ne suis plus amoureux de lui ! (plus calme) C'est avec toi que je suis…  
Spike : Garde tes belles phrases pour Angel ! Moi, j'en ai ras la bol de tes histoires (il commenca a s'eloigner).   
Buffy (en pleure) : Mais Spike, je…  
Il se retrouna violement. Il vit alors ses larmes et elle les siennes…  
Buffy : Spike, je…  
Spike (il lui mit la main devant la bouche, des sanglots dans la voix) : Tais-toi, Chaton.   
Il ouvrit la fenetre et sauta. Buffy le regarda partir sans rien dire, puis se retourna, s'assit sur son lit et pleura pendant des heures.   
  
Chez Cordelia (le lendemain):   
Buffy (toujours en larmes) : J'en peux plus, je me sens si mal.   
Cordelia : Mais, ne t'inquietes pas il va revenir !   
Buffy : Ca m'etonnerait beaucoup, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ca…  
Cordelia : Il est surement dans une mauvais passe.   
Buffy : Je n'ai jamais realise a quel point je l'aimais, je veux dire que je sais que je l'aime, mais pas a ce point.   
Cordelia : A ta place je me demanderai plutot comment il a pu arriver a cette conclusion…  
Buffy : Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues ?   
Cordelia : Rien du tout. Mais, il a du bien apprendre ca d'une facon ou d'une autre, il ne s'est pas leve le matin en se disant « Tiens, je vais casser avec Buffy en pretextant qu'elle sort avec Angel ».  
Buffy : J'ai vu Angel, avant hier, mais il ne s'est rien passe. C'est vrai, je l'ai provoque, mais rien de bien mechant. Je crois meme que j'ai reagi comme ca pour empecher notre attirance…  
Cordelia : Une attirance ca ne s'empeche pas, ca ne s'evite pas non plus. Ca ce confronte. Bon, qui aurait bien pu lui dire…  
Tout d'un coup elle s'arreta de reflechir et eut un terrible mal de tete qui lui fit fermer les yeux.   
Buffy : Cordelia ? Cordelia ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?   
Cordelia : Drusilla… Elle est la.   
Une vive lumiere envahit la piece.   
Drusilla : Et oui ta pouf de copine a raison, je suis la, la folle est de retour !   
Buffy : Je te croyais morte ?   
Drusilla : Mais, c'est une maladie ! Spike m'a dit exactement la meme chose.   
Buffy : Tu as vu Spike !   
Drusilla : Oui, je l'ai vu, il t'amenait des fleurs, mais apres il a change d'avis, on dirait…  
Buffy : Tu lui as parle d'Angel et de moi ?   
Cordelia : Je croyais qu'il n' y avait rien a dire…   
Buffy : Il y a rien a dire ! Tu lui as dit quoi ?   
Drusilla : Oh moi ? Rien ! Je lui ai fait visionner tes reves, c'est un grand garcon, il a su tirer lui meme ses conclusions !   
Buffy : Je suis sur que tu as oublie le moment ou je lui disais que je l'aime…  
Cordelia : Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? ?   
Drusilla : C'est possible, mais a ta place je ne reverai pas trop fort !   
Elle recula de face et disparut comme par magie, la lumiere se dissipa…  
Buffy : Je dois y aller…  
Cordelia : Tu voudrais pas m'expliquer ?   
Buffy : Je ne peux pas, je dois y aller…  
Elle sortit de la piece.   
Cordelia (marmonnant dans son coin) : Elle est toujours obligee de se la jouer mysterieuse!!   
  
Dans la vieille maison abandonnee de Drusilla (en meme temps) :   
Drusilla : Mon plan fonctionne parfaitement ! (note de l'auteur : elle s'est dedoublee, voir ma fanfic « Chroniques de Buffy ».)  
Elle est entouree de vampires qui lui coiffent ses cheveux, liment ses ongles, curent ses pieds,…   
Drusilla : Mmm…Que c'est bon de se faire servir ! Une friandise !   
Un des vampires : Tout de suite…(en jettant a ses pieds un humain appeure)   
Une voix derriere : Je peux partager avec toi?   
Drusilla (en se retournant) : Spike ?   
Spike : Bonsoir cherie, je suis rentre a la maison.   
Drusilla : Ah ! Je le savais !   
Spike : Tu sais quoi aussi? Je me sens en pleine forme (en mordant la « friandise »).  
  
Chez Buffy :   
Buffy est assise sur son lit, repliee sur elle meme. Elle a les traits tires, les joues creusees, les cheveux tires en arriere et ternes, elle est livide, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ferme alors les yeux, des flashback se bousculent dans sa tete : la premiere rencontre avec Spike, la nuit ou ils ont fait la treve pour illiminer Angel, quand il est venu l'aider a L.A lorcequ'elle etait blessee, la premiere fois qu'il lui a avoue son amour, toutes les fois ou ils ont danse ensemble, leur premier baiser dans le bois…  
Elle ne s'etait pas rendu compte temps a quel point elle l'aimait, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.   
  
Chez Drusilla :   
Spike et Drusilla sont dans le meme lit, elle dort a point ferme tandis que Spike a les yeux grands ouverts, il reflechit : je n'aime plus Drusilla et Buffy je l'aime…Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle met fait ca ! Drusilla bougea dans son sommeil et toucha la main de Spike. Il fut prit d'un violent mal de tete et des images troubles se bousculerent dans sa tete, puis tout devient plus clair. Buffy est couchee sur son lit. C'est alors qu'Angel rentre dans la chambre, par la fenetre, il la devisage longuement, puis il vient pres d'elle, s'assoit sur le bord du lit.   
Buffy: Angel…  
Angel (dans un murmure) : Chut…  
Il se penche alors et leur levres se rencontrent, ils commencent a s'embrasser doucement et puis le baiser devient de plus en plus passionne… Tout d'un coup, Spike rentre par la porte.   
Spike : Buffy ?   
Buffy (genee en s'essuyant les levres) : Spike, je…  
C'est alors que Drusilla arrive aussi dans la piece comme un fantome. Elle regarda Buffy avec un regard de haine.   
Drusilla : Choisi !   
Spike : Son choix est deja fait !   
Spike quitta la piece comme par magie.   
Buffy : Spike, je t'aime !   
Buffy se reveilla alors en sursaut.   
Et Spike aussi, il comprit alors que Drusilla lui avait menti, elle lui avait fait croire que Buffy l'avait vraiment trompe avec Angel alors que ce n'etait qu'un reve… Buffy ne lui avait pas mentit, elle l'aimait et puis ce n'etait qu'un baiser parmit tant d'autres lui aussi avait embrasse Drusilla et avait meme fait plus que l'embrasser… Il n'avait plus qu'a partir la rejoindre, s'excuser, la serrer dans ses bras ; mais d'un autre cote le seul moyen de tuer Drusilla etait de l'aimer…Pour tuer cette fille, il faut en etre amoureux. Cette phrase, qu'Angel avait prononce au sujet de Buffy, ne l'avait pas beaucoup aider a l'epoque ; mais maintenant elle avait un sens et il savait quoi faire.   
Dans la rue :   
  
Cordelia marche pensive, elle devait parler a Spike lui dire la verite car elle savait qu'il n'ecouterai jamais Buffy, qu'il ne saurait donc jamais la verite.   
Buffy lui avait indiquee quelques endroit ou ils allaient souvent avec Spike ; mais elle ne l'avait pas trouver.   
Tout d'un coup elle voit Spike marchant cote a cote d'un femme brune visiblement tres belle, Drusilla.   
Cordelia : Spike, je te cherchais, je voulais te parler de Buf…  
Mais Spike ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et l'assomme d'un revers de la main puis continue son chemin avec Drusilla comme si de rien n'était. Il se retourne et dit alors a Cordelia.   
Spike : Tu devrais faire attention aux mechants vampires, Barbie ! (puis a Drusilla) Je ne l'ai jamais aime celle-la !   
Ils eclaterent de rire et disparurent dans la nuit.   
  
Chez Angel :   
Buffy etait assise sur le canape en face de celui d'Angel.   
Buffy (embarassee) : Je suis desolee, mais je ne savais pas ou aller…  
Angel : T'inquietes je serai toujours la pour toi.   
Buffy (esquisant un pauvre sourire) : Je sais…  
Angel : Et puis Faith n'est pas la, elle est a Washington acause de son nouveau boulot…  
Buffy : Je suis contente qu'elle aille mieux, je me sentais tellement coupable de l'avoir envoyer en prison.   
Angel : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien dans tout cela.   
Buffy : Ouais,mais je me sens si coupable par moment… Il faut savoir pardonner.   
Angel : Oui c'est vrai, mais il faut aussi savoir se pardonner (il s'assoit a cote d'elle). Buffy… Je t'aime.   
Buffy : Moi aussi mais…  
Il commence a l'embrasser puis Buffy le repousse.   
Buffy : Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, tout est deja si compliquer ! Si je veux un seul moment envisager de reprendre Spike, je dois lui etre fidele. Et puis nous c'est de l'histoire ancienne, il faut se debarasse de cette attirance, cette vilaine attirance !   
Angel (s'ecartant) : Oui, tu as raison. J'ai Faith, tu as Spike, on est juste attire l'un par l'autre, c'est clair ?   
Buffy (sa voix tremble) : Oui…  
Angel : Tu penses que je peux t'embrasser la ?   
Buffy : Oui…(il se penche) Non ! ! ! Ce qu'il y a entre nous est beurk ! On doit se tenir ecarter l'un de l'autre ! Va t'assoir sur le canape !   
Angel : Oui, tu as raison. Mais, tu sais il faut que nous en parlons, un jour, face a face qu'on mette les choses au claire, d'accord ?   
Buffy : Oui mais pas maintenant, j'ai besoins de temps, j'ai besoins de Spike.   
Cordelia : A ta place je n'essayerais pas de le recuper.   
Angel (inquiet) : Cordy, qu'est-ce-qui t'es-tu arrivee ? Tu es blessee ? Assis-toi vite je vais soigner cette blessure.   
Cordelia raconte son histoire tandis qu'Angel lui desinfecte sa plaie.   
Buffy ( a la fin du recit) : Je sais quoi faire…  
Angel : Et que vas-tu faire ?   
Buffy : Je vais, disons, m'en meler a ma facon…  
Angel : Je t'accompagne !   
Cordelia : Et oh ! Je vous derange pas la ? Quelqu'un pourrai m'expliquer se que vous comptez faire? ?   
Buffy : Cordelia on aura besoin de toi, prends tes affaires, on y va. Angel, tu as des armes ?   
Angel : Ca peut se trouver…  
Cordelia (a elle meme) : C'est bien ce que je disais toujours obliger de la jouer mysterieuse ! !   
Angel : Voila, pieux, fleches, arcs, enfin bref tout ce qui faut.   
Buffy : Parfait ! On y va !   
  
Chez Drusilla :   
Spike et Drusilla s'embrassent en plein milieu de la piece. Puis il la souleve et la fit valser a travers la piece au son d'une musique qu'elle etait la seule a entendre. Il la repose et l'embrasse encore plus passionement ; c'est alors que on voit qu'il tient dans ses mains un objet en bois:un pieu. Spike savait tres bien ce qu'il devait faire mais il devait le faire vite.   
Buffy, de son cote, est cachee et observe la scene attentivement les larmes aux yeux, comment peut-il lui faire ca ? C'est bien, Spike ! Son Spike ! (note de l'auteur : Buffy ne voit pas le pieu que Spike tient, evidemment).   
Drusilla (s'arreta alors de danser) : La tueuse, elle est la !   
Buffy ( apparaissant enfin accompagner de Cordelia et Angel) : Eh oui, je suis la ! Heureuse ?   
Drusilla : Il y a mieux comme cadeau. Que veux-tu ?   
Buffy (en regardant Spike) : C'est simple reprendre mon petit-ami !   
Drusilla : Et s'il ne veut pas ?   
Buffy : Et ben, je te tue, qu'en penses-tu ?   
Drusilla : J'ai une autre solution, ils te tuent !   
Elle claqua des doigts et des vampires encerclerent Buffy, Cordelia, Angel, Spike et Dru.   
Drusilla : Ils sont en forme !   
Buffy (en donnant un coup de pied a l'un) : Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir !   
Le combat commenca. Buffy se chargea de 5 vampires a elle toute seule, Angel de 3. Buffy en reduit un en poussiere en deux secondes. Puis, d'un coup de pied, elle reussit a en mettre un autre au sol et a le renvoyer a l'etat de cendres aussi vite que le premier. Elle envoya les autres hors d'etat de nuir. Tandis qu'Angel en tua 2 mais le dernier etais plutot corriace. Un autre vampire attaqua alors Cordelia et s'appreta a la devorer, mais Spike lui jetta un pieu dans le coeur, le tranformant en cendres et sauvant ainsi Cordelia .   
Cordelia : Ah merci !   
Spike (en souriant): De rien  
Drusilla (furieuse) : Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laisser se faire devorer ?   
Spike : Car depuis le debut, chere Dru, je suis de leur cote. 4 contre 1, tu es sure de perdre ma pauvre! Mais tu peux toujours dire a tes gros mechants vampires de lacher Buffy et l'autre demeure (en montrant Angel) et on te laissera partir…  
Drusilla : (aux vampires) Lachez-les ! ( les vampires obeirent puis elle dit a Spike) Tu vas me le payer !   
Spike : Mais quand tu veux !   
Drusilla : Oh et puis j'ai change d'avis ! Je vais peut-etre me faire tuer, mais d'abord je vais vous eliminer !   
Deux vampires attraperent Angel et le tenirent fermement, alors que trois autres s'occupaient de Spike.   
Drusilla (a Buffy) : Alors…l'elue…tu choisis qui, maintenant ?   
Buffy regarda ces deux amants.   
Drusilla : C'est simple, ou tu me laisses partir sans embrouille…(elle s'approche de Angel et lui enfonce ses ongles dans la gorge) ou je les envoie en enfer !   
Buffy ne savait que faire…Angel ou Spike.   
Drusilla : Choisi!   
Spike : Son choix est deja fait !   
Buffy eu alors une impression de deja vecu, elle se rappela de son reve. Buffy jeta, a Drusilla, un regard plein de haine. Puis, en un éclair, elle bondit vers les vampires de Spike et renvoya l'un d'entre eux en enfer. Spike reussit a repousser les autres vampires et les envoya a quelques metres. Puis en parfaite synchronisation, il prit Buffy part la taille la souleva et elle decocha un coup de pied dans le visage du dernier vampire, il s'ecroula sous le choc. Spike la reposa doucement et Buffy tua le vampire au sol. Elle se regarda Spike, il la regardait aussi et elle comprit qu'il l'aimait toujours…  
Drusilla : (a Angel en lui lechant la joue en lui murmurant quelques choses a l'oreille de facon que seulement lui puisse entendre) Mon joli, tu sais que ta copine elle t'a fait une belle preuve d'amour a l'instant en choisissant Spike… A ta place je laisserai tomber!   
Buffy se retourna et dit finalement…  
Buffy : Part de cette ville avant que je m'enerve !   
Drusilla :A enfin…Tu vois quand on veut on peux ! Mais comme rien ne me prouve que tu dis vrai, alors je garde Angel. Je le connais bien et je sais qu'il adore jouer…  
Buffy : Ca c'est hors de question !   
Elle prit son arbalete et envoya une fleche dans le bras de Drusilla.   
Drusilla (en regardant son bras blesse et en lachant Angel) : Comment as-tu pu ! Tu sais Buffy de toute maniere je suis invinsible alors que tu me blesses ou pas…   
Buffy : Peut-etre mais je peux t'affaiblir, te torturer, jusqu'a ce que tu me pris de te tuer pour de bon.   
Drusilla : C'est possible, mais je reviendrais toujours !   
Elle disparut alors comme par magie.   
Buffy (dans un murmure) : Elle s'est encore enfuit.   
Angel : Elle s'enfuit toujours. (en aidant Cordelia, un peu sonnee, a se relever)   
Buffy : Je le sais (puis a Spike) Je t'ai choisi…   
Spike : Oui je sais, merci   
Buffy : Pas de quoi (digne et en souriant).   
Spike se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa…  
Angel et Cordelia : On vous derange pas ?   
Spike (en souriant): En fait, oui un peu…  
Ils eclaterent de rire et partirent.   
  
Chez Buffy :   
Buffy sortit de la salle de bain. Vetue d'un bas de jogging et d'une brassiere, ses cheveux encadraient son visage. Sa chambre etait plongee dans l'obscurite mais elle put remarquer une silhouette masculine allongee sur son lit. Spike, jusqu'a la preocuppe par ses pensees, se leva et regarda Buffy.   
Spike : Tu es si jolie…  
Buffy : Tu dis ca pour te faire pardonner ?   
Spike : Non, je dis ca parceque c'est vrai. Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?   
Buffy : Oh, je survivrais.   
Il hesita, luttant contre la folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Il l'avait deja perdu une fois ca ne se reproduirait plus.   
Spike : Buffy… Je suis desolee, de t'avoir trompe, de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.   
Buffy : Ce n'est pas grave et puis les disputes ca consolidie les couples n'est-ce-pas ?   
Spike : Pas toujours…   
Buffy : Je me suis encore plus rendue compte a quel point je t'aimais. Je ne pourrais pus vivre sans toi…  
Spike : Moi non plus Chaton. Et puis j'ai toujours reve de rencontrer une femme interressante…  
Un sourire mysterieux naquit sur ses levres et il prit c'est air qu'elle aimait tant et qui la faisait craquer, c'est air qui lui faisait croire qu'elle etait la seule femme sur terre…  
Spike (dans un souffle):…Passionnante…  
Buffy : Ah bon ? Passionnante comment ?   
Spike : Tu ne sais pas ?   
Buffy : Si mais je suis fatiguee… Tu veux pas me montrer ?   
Spike : Je veux bien, tu es pretes ? J'y vais…  
Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa passionnement et Buffy s'abandonna dans ses bras.   
  
Chez Angel :   
Faith ouvrit la porte de chez Angel, l'appartement etait plonge dans le noir.   
Faith (criant) : Je suis rentree, Angel ? Cordelia ?   
Elle deposa les clees de la maison sur la table et alla dans la cuisine. Pourquoi Angel n'est-il pas la ? Il m'a dit qu'il serait la pour mon retour, il a dut avoir une urgence. Pourtant il va faire jour, il va pas tarder.   
Faith (criant encore une fois) : Angel ? Je suis la…  
Une voix derriere elle : Moi aussi.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	5. Double Faith

Titre : Double Faith   
Auteur : Noemie Maulino  
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Voila la suite de « Chroniques de Buffy », « Et si la vie commencait par la fin », « Reves Violes ». Le titre de ma fanfic doit etre prononcee « face » comme en anglais, c'est un jeu de mot entre « Faith » et « Face ». Desolee pour les accents, mais je n'ai pas pu les mettre.   
Resume : Faith revient a Los Angeles, c'est le soir et fait une rencontre tres interressante. Suite de « Chroniques de Buffy », « Et si la vie commencait par la fin », « Reves Violes ».Je note ma fanfic N-12.   
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   
  
Dernierement dans "Angel":   
Faith ouvrit la porte de chez Angel, l'appartement etait plonge dans le noir.   
Faith (criant) : Je suis rentree, Angel ? Cordelia ?   
Elle deposa ses clees de maison sur la table et alla dans la cuisine. Pourquoi Angel n'est-il pas la ? Il m'a dit qu'il serait la pour mon retour, il a du avoir une urgence. Pourtant, il va faire bientot jour, il ne va sans doute pas tarder.   
Faith (criant encore une fois) : Angel ? Je suis la…  
Une voix derriere elle : Moi aussi.   
  
Chez Angel:   
Faith se retourne, mais ne voit personne.   
Faith: Qui ca moi?   
Une voix identique a celle de Faith: Moi.   
Faith (commencant a etre inquiete): Ecoutez, c'est pas drole, qui etez-vous?   
Toujours la meme voix: Je suis toi.   
Faith (tres inquiete): C'est pas vrai! Je deviens folle!   
La voix: Ca ne serait pas la premiere fois…  
Faith: Qui que vous soyez sorter et montrer vous!   
La voix: Je ne peux pas me montrer, je suis un esprit, je suis ton esprit. Quand tu as echanger de corps avec Buffy, tu m'as libere, tu as libere l'esprit de la haine, de la destruction qui habitait en toi. Tu m'as libere.   
Faith: Alors pourquoi serai-je parti tuer Angel a L.A, apres avoir echanger de corps avec Buffy?   
La voix: Car c'est ta nature tu es mechante, mais pour vivre vraiment tu as besoin de moi.   
Faith: Et comment savez-vous que je ne vis pas vraiment?   
La voix: Tu aimes Angel?   
Faith (dans un murmure): Oui…  
La voix: Il t'a trompe pourtant… Tu sais qu'il se desinteresse completement de toi…  
Flashbacks: Faith : Angel, j'ai besoin que tu me calines. Depuis que ta chere Buffy est morte, tu ne t'occupes meme plus de moi ! Je me sens si delaissee…Angel (brutalement) : Faith, pousse toi et laisse moi lire !   
Les traits du visage de Faith se tendent.   
La voix : Il aime toujours Buffy et il l'aimera toujours et tu le sais. Le seul moyen c'est de te rendre attirante, desirable a ses yeux, et pour ca tu as besoin de moi…  
Faith : Montre moi !   
Flashbacks : sa premiere rencontre avec Buffy, son premier meurtre, son histoire avec le maire, Angel et Buffy qui la trompent (episode : « Trahison »), Angel qui la console (episode Angel « Five by Five »), quand il l'embrasse pour la premiere fois, la scene du canape.   
Faith releve la tete, son visage est deforme par la haine. Elle sort de l'appartement.   
  
Dans la rue :   
Angel marche, il a l'air assez presse de rentrer chez lui, il a un bouquet de fleur a la main. J'espere quelles vont lui plaire, Faith n'est pas du genre « J"adore les fleurs »… C'est alors qu'il voit quelqu'un traverser la nuit, a une grande vitesse, de long cheveux bruns, une silhouette athletique et mince. J'aurai parie que c'etait Faith.   
  
Chez Angel :   
Angel pose ses affaires.   
Angel : Faith ?   
Faith : Tu m'as appele ? Je reviens de faire des courses…  
Elle sort de l'obscurite vetue d'un mini short en cuir, une brassiere, ses cheveux retombent en boucle sur ses epaules et elle est maquillee avec un rouge a levre tres rouge. La copie exacte de l'ancienne Faith.   
Angel : Faith ?   
Faith : Tu vas arreter de repeter mon nom comme ca ! Tu n'es pas un perroquet quand meme !   
Angel : Faith, tu es sure que tu vas bien.   
Faith ( avec un sourire mechant): Five by five.   
Angel : Je vais appeler le docteur.   
Il s'approche du telephone, mais Faith s'approche de lui et abat son poing sur le telephone, le cassant en mille morceaux.   
Faith : Tu veux toujours appeler le medecin ?   
Angel : Il faut que tu te calmes, respire…  
Faith : Je connais qu'une seule facon de me calmer.   
Elle se jette sur lui et commence a l'embrasser comme une folle.   
Faith : Laisse toi faire… C'est mieux qu'avec Buffy, hein ?   
Plus tard :   
Angel est assis sur une chaise ligote, baillonne et torture. Faith s'assoie sur ses genoux et continue a le gifler. Elle lui enleve son baillon.   
Angel :Meme si tu me tues, je veux que tu saches ce que tu es vraiment.   
Faith : Quoi ?   
Angel : Tu es quelqu'un de lache; tu fuis toujours tes problemes... Buffy avait raison, la meilleure c'est elle et ca reste elle.   
Faith (furieuse, lui remettant son baillon) : Je te conseille de te taire, sinon je te ferai souffrir encore plus.   
Elle se retourne, regarde partout ; puis prend un cadre ou on voit Faith et Angel sur une photo qui se sourient, le brise et prend le plus gros des morceaux de verre. Elle s'approche d'Angel...   
Plus tard encore :   
Angel est blesse au visage et a des balafres sur tout le corps. Pourquoi a t-elle changee ? Elle est si… Malgre lui, il etait attire par elle, par cette folie comme il avait ete attire par celle de Drusilla, il aimait cette franchise qui la rendait tellement vrai. C'est cela qu'il l'avait attire en premier chez elle et aujourd'hui il etait toujours attire par ca. Mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il devait prevenir quelqu'un Cordelia, Buffy,…   
  
Dans la rue :   
Cordelia marche en direction de chez Angel. Puis elle est prise d'une violente migraine, elle s'accroupie.   
Flashbacks : Faith se retourne, regarde partout ; puis prend un cadre ou on voit elle et Angel sur une photo qui se sourient, le brise et prend le plus gros des morceaux de verre. Elle s'approche d'Angel...   
Cordelia (en se relevant) : Angel… Je dois prevenir Buffy.   
  
Plus loin dans la rue(la nuit) :   
Faith regarde des couteaux dans une vitrine. Ca serait bien ca pour tuer Buffy ! Elle casse la porte de la boutique et rentre…  
  
Chez Buffy :   
Buffy est assise sur son lit, elle lit un livre. On toque alors a la porte, elle se leve et va ouvrir.   
Cordelia (essouflee) : Buffy, Faith elle est en vie…  
Buffy : Ca je le savais, que veux-tu dire par la ?   
Cordelia : Elle est redevenue elle.   
Buffy : Comment le sais-tu ?   
Cordelia : J'ai eu une vision.   
Buffy : Et Angel ?   
Cordelia : Elle le torture, il est prisonnier chez lui.   
Buffy : Je vais appeler Spike.   
Un peu plus tard :   
Spike tourne en rond tandis que Buffy et Cordelia sont assises sur le lit.   
Spike : Je ne connais pas Faith… J'ai eu a faire avec elle qu'une fois quand elle etait dans ton corps, Buffy.   
Buffy : Ca nous avance pas trop ca. Il faut faire des recherches.   
Cordelia : J'ai quelques livres, mais ils sont chez Angel.   
Buffy : Moi, j'en ai.   
Elle ouvrit une armoire et en sortit plusieurs volumes.   
Buffy : Voila, a nous les recherches.   
Spike : Il faut faire vite…  
Buffy : Oui, je sais.   
Des heures plus tard :   
Buffy : J'en ai marre, je ne trouve rien ! !   
Spike : Moi non plus ! (Il se met derriere elle et lui masse le cou) Detend toi mon Chaton…  
Buffy : Mmm… Ca fait du bien !   
Cordelia : Bon ca vous derangerez pas de continuer les recherches ? !   
Buffy : Mais, on ne fait que ca !   
Cordelia : Je sais.   
Buffy : Attend, Faith est gentille depuis qu'on a echange de corps… Spike trouve le livre qui parle du gang metallique avec des anneaux que le maire avait donne a Faith.   
Cordelia : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Je me suis toujours demandee la veritable raison de son changement.   
Spike : J'ai le sortilege mais il y a une chance sur mille pour que ca marche, il tres vieux et il y a une condition, meme si le rituel marche l'une des deux tueuses devra mourrir et il peut y avoir des retournements de situation aussi…  
Buffy C'est mieux que rien, on y va…  
  
Chez Angel :   
Angel toujours assit sur la chaise est evanouit, Faith n'est pas la. C'est alors qu'une ombre rentre dans la piece.   
Buffy : Angel ?   
Angel : Buffy, je suis la !   
Buffy : Oh ! Tu vas bien ?   
Angel : Je m'en remettrai. Il faut s'occuper de Faith.   
Buffy : On a un rituel, pour lui redonner son ame gentille. (elle lui raconte l'histoire)   
Angel : Il faut l'utiliser a la perfection sinon il y aura des problemes…  
Buffy : Je sais les autres arrivent avec les ingredients.   
Angel : D'accord.   
Buffy : Tu sais je voulais te dire que meme si le rituel ne marche pas et que l'une des deux tueuse meurt, sache que si c'est moi… Je t'ai aime Angel et je t'aime toujours…  
Faith : Angel, je suis rentree !   
Buffy (murmurant a Angel) : Je vais me cacher…  
Angel : Vas-y (il lui prend la main et lui murmure dans un souffle) Moi aussi je t'aime.   
Ils s'embrassent vite fait et elle part se cacher.   
Faith (en s'asseyant a cheval sur Angel) : Alors mon choux, comment vas-tu ?   
Angel : Ca ira mieux plus tard…  
Faith : Mais il n'y aura pas de plus tard…  
Buffy (sortant de sa cachette) : Ca m'etonnerait !   
Faith : Buffy ? Comment as-tu su ?   
Buffy : Je ne sais pas… J'ai devine !   
Cordelia : On est la, Buffy !   
Spike : Enchante de faire votre connaissance Faith.   
Faith (marmonnant dans sa tete) : Moi pas. (Puis bien fort) Alors c'est toi le prochain ex de Buffy ?   
Spike : A elle de voir.   
Buffy : C'est tout vu (en souriant).   
Buffy se jetta alors su Faith et commenca a se battre avec elle, comme au bon vieux temps.   
Buffy : Ca faisait longtemps !   
Faith (en souriant) : Trop longtemps!   
Buffy : Spike vas-y ! Cordy detache Angel !   
L'incantation commence. Pendant ce temps Buffy se bat toujours avec Faith, le combat est egal.   
Spike : J'ai fini!   
Angel : Il devrait se passer quelque chose normalement…  
Spike (ironique): Du genre, je gache l'ambiance on fait pas mieux !   
C'est alors que Faith prend le dessus du combat. Buffy tente d'echapper a Faith, mais elle n'a plus assez de force pour la repousser. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle regarda vers Spike. Elle lut la peur dans ses yeux. Il tentait de lui en venir en aide, mais en vain.   
Angel : Buffy, fais gaffe, c'est un vampire !   
Soudain, elle entendit un grognement, puis elle sentit les crocs de Faith s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle poussa un petit gemissement. Ses yeux etaient toujours rives sur ceux de Spike qui la regardait impuissant. Le monde autour d'elle semblait plonger dans un silence, un silence de mort. Elle sentait son corps se vider peu a peu ; elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux tant la douleur etait intense. Sentant la fin approcher, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Spike une derniere fois. Elle voulut lui crier « je t'aime », mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle luttait pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts, mais ses paupieres se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Les images devinrent floues, et Buffy ferma les yeux pour la derniere fois. Spike se precipita en direction de Faith qui lacha avec mepris le corps sans vie de Buffy. Spike poussa Faith, qui fut projetee contre le sol. Spike s'agenouilla pres de Buffy et la serra dans ses bras ne se preoccupant plus de Faith.   
Angel : Spike !   
Mais Spike ne se retourna pas. Faith ramassa un pieu qui se trouvait par terre et se placa derriere lui, prete a le tuer. Mais Angel l'apercu a temps et tira le pieu des mains de Faith.   
Angel : Tu ferais mieux de lacher cet objet si pointu, tu risquerais de te blesser !   
Faith : Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Angel, tu le detestes ? Laisse moi le tuer.   
Angel : Oui mais c'est le seul qui peut la sauver, j'ai choisis Buffy…  
Folle de rage elle lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine machoire. Il retorqua par un violent coup de pied. Elle se mit a rire et s'approcha de lui lentement, lui enfoncant son pied dans le ventre.   
Angel : Eh ! Mais ca fait mal!   
Il la projeta contre le sol et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement, il brandit le pieu qu'il avait dans la main et le lui planta dans le coeur. Angel contempla un instant le tas de poussiere qui se trouvait a ses pieds, se leva, puis haussa les epaules en signe d'indifference.   
Angel : Je n'aime pas qu'on me torture.   
Il se retourna. Spike etait toujours pres de Buffy, caressant son visage. Il l'embrassa. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, et ferma les yeux : la realite etait trop dure a regarder. Angel se rapprocha alors de Buffy et il regarda Buffy aussi. A ce moment la flamme qui brillait faiblement au fond de lui s'eteignit. Son expression se fit plus menacante et il poussa un grognement. Spike regarda Angel avec stupeur n'osant faire un pas. Ce dernier ne le quittait plus des yeux, non plus ; il montrait ses crocs, son visage etait ravage par la colere et le chagrin. Spike comprit alors ce qui s'etait passe : sa derniere trace d'humanite s'etait envolee avec celle qu'il aimait.   
Cordelia : Angel…Que se passe t-il ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?   
Cordelia s'avança vers Angel, mais Spike la retint par le bras.   
Cordelia: Mais…  
Spike : Ce n'est plus Angel, mais c'est provisoire.   
Cordelia : Que faut-il faire pour qu'il redevienne lui meme ?   
Spike : Il faut faire revenir Buffy.   
Contrairement a son habitude Angelus ne fit ni remarque ironique, il baissa simplement les yeux. Spike se precipita alors vers Buffy.   
Spike : Ja vais te sauver…  
Il lui carressa longuement le visage et mordit dans sa chair tendre, puis, il se coupa et la fit boire. Cordelia regardait la scene, et malgre ses efforts, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Angelus regardait aussi, mais il ne disait rien. Ils resterent tous un moment la sans rien dire. Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le monde une autre tueuse etait deja appelee ; elle allait devoir risquer sa vie et combattre seule contre les vampires, les demons et les forces de l'ombre, jusqu'a ce qu'elle meurt et qu'une autre ne la remplace. Et il en serait ainsi jusqu'a la fin des temps. Sauf si…   
Buffy ouvrit difficilement les yeux.   
Buffy : Spike ? Angel ? Cordelia ?   
Spike (les yeux plein de larmes, un sourire sur ses levres) : Oui, Buffy, on est la, ne bouge pas…  
Buffy : Faith elle est…  
Angel : Morte.   
Ils se retournerent vers lui, il avait son visage normal et avait regagne son ame comme l'avait predit Spike.   
Cordelia : On fait quoi maintenant ?   
Angel : On ramasse les cendres de Faith et on les enterre, elle le merite.   
Buffy : Oui, tu as raison. Spike aide moi a me relever.   
  
Dans le cimetiere :   
Angel est au pied du cercueil de Faith ou se trouve le couteau du maire, des fleurs, ainsi qu'une photo d'elle, sous laquelle on peut lire :   
« Five by five »  
Repose en paix. Faith  
Buffy est derriere lui.   
Angel : Je m'en veux…  
Buffy : De quoi ? Il fallait le faire.   
Angel : Non, je ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir tue, mais de ne pas regretter de l'avoir tuer.   
Buffy (posant sa main sur son epaule): Un jour quelqu'un de juste m'a dit qu'il fallait savoir avant tout se pardonner.   
Angel : Je sais, mais des fois ,c'est dur…  
Buffy : Je serai la…  
Ils se regardent, s'approchent et leurs levres se rencontrerent… Mais, ils ont vite fait de se repousser.   
Buffy : Je vais y aller.   
Angel : Je te raccompagne.   
Buffy : D'accord.   
Buffy et Angel se donnent la main et commencent a marcher, sans se quitter des yeux.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	6. Attirance

Titre : Attirance   
Auteur : Noemie Maulino  
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Voila la suite de « Chroniques de Buffy », « Et si la vie commencait par la fin », « Reves Violes », « Double Faith ». Tres peu d'accents, desolee.   
Resume : Suite de « Double Faith ».Drusilla est encore parmi nous, comment l'arreter ? Laisser Spike partir a sa recherche et laisser Buffy seule avec Angel ? C'est un risque a prendre... Je note ma fanfic N-12.   
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   
  
Dernierement dans "Angel":   
Faith (criant encore une fois) : Angel ? Je suis la…  
Une voix derriere elle : Moi aussi.   
Angel projeta Faith contre le sol et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement il brandit le pieu qu'il avait dans la main et le lui planta dans le cœur. Angel contempla un instant le tas de poussiere qui se trouvait a ses pieds, se leva, puis haussa les epaules en signe d'indifference.   
Drusilla : Je reviendrais toujours !   
  
PARTIE 1  
Chez Buffy:   
Buffy se retourne, se debat pendant son sommeil.   
Buffy: Drusilla, non! Drusilla, ne fait pas ca!   
Spike: Du calme Buffy. Buffy, reveille toi!   
Buffy (ouvrant les yeux, en sueur): Spike, je vois tellement de visage…J'ai fait un reve.   
Spike: A ce stade la, ca devait etre un cauchemar!   
Buffy (encore essouflee): Oui…  
Spike: De quoi as-tu reve?   
Buffy: La meme chose que d'habitude que Drusilla revenait.   
Spike: Il faut la retrouver… Et la tuer.   
Buffy: Je sais, mais elle peut-etre ici et partout en meme temps.   
Spike: Oui, mais elle se cache toujours dans le meme style d'endroit, sans fenetre, sombre…  
Buffy: Mais, des endroits comme ca, il y en a plein dans le monde!   
Spike: C'est vrai, mais je pense que je pourrais la retrouver.   
Buffy: Comment ca?   
Spike: J'ai vecu avec Drusilla pendant deux siecles, je connais ses points sensibles, ou la trouver, enfin tout…  
Buffy: Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes!   
Spike: C'est la seule solution avant qu'elle puisse mettre sur pied un autre plan diabolique.   
Buffy: (restant muette): Mmm…  
Spike: T'inquiete mon Chaton, je vais revenir, je ne mettrai pas longtemps a la tuer.   
Buffy: Tu me manques deja!   
Spike: Tu sais quoi?   
Buffy (caline): Non…  
Spike: Tu es particulierment culcul quand tu t'y mets!   
Buffy (le tapant): Grrr… Je te deteste!   
Spike (en souriant): Et moi je t'aime!   
Ils s'embrassent.   
Spike: Buffy, je preferai que tu t'installes chez Angel le temps que je m'absente.   
Buffy (surprise): Quoi?   
Spike: Tu seras en securite la-bas.   
Buffy: Mais, je sais me defendre! C'est moi la tueuse! Tu te rappelles?   
Spike: Ouais, c'est pour ca que c'est la deuxieme fois que je te mord!   
Buffy: Bon, bah, si tu veux. (Avec un sourire) Et puis comme ca je pourrais faire une etude de marche!   
Spike: Oh!   
Ils recommencerent a se battre et a s'embrassser.   
Une semaine plus tard:   
Buffy dit aurevoir a Spike, devant une voiture.   
Buffy: Fais attention a toi.   
Spike: Toi aussi, j'en ai marre de te mordre!   
Ils s'embrasserent.   
Spike: Je t'aime, Buffy.   
Buffy: Moi aussi.   
Il rentra dans la voiture et lui fit un dernier signe et s'en alla.   
Buffy: Bon, bah, je vais chez Angel.   
  
Chez Angel:   
Angel est perdu, une fois de plus, dans ses pensees. On frappe a la porte.   
Angel: Cela doit etre Buffy.   
Il ouvre la porte.   
Buffy: Salut.   
Angel: Salut, rentre.   
Buffy: Merci (elle prend ses bagages).   
Angel: Je peux t'aider?   
Buffy: Non ca ira, merci.   
Angel: Ca te derange pas d'occuper la chambre de Faith?   
Buffy (froncant les sourcils): Vous n'etiez pas dans la meme chambre?   
Angel: Euhh, non. Enfin si mais on aimait bien avoir une chambre chacun pour pouvoir etre tranquille.   
Buffy: Quelle vie de couple! Oups, desolee… Je ne voulais pas te blesser.   
Angel: Ce n'est pas grave.Tu as raison ma relation avec Faith n'etait pas un vraie relation amoureuse, pas comme toi et Spike.   
Buffy (genee): Humm, je comprends.   
Angel: C'est la (il ouvre la porte et ouvre la lumiere).   
Buffy: C'est jolie ici (des cartons sont sur le lit), c'est a Faith?   
Angel: Ouais, je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Il y a des habits, des souvenirs, enfin je pensais que tu pourrais t'en occuper.   
Buffy: Je le ferais.   
Angel: Merci.   
Buffy: Elle te manque?   
Angel: Ca depend, pas tout le temps, pas pour tout.   
Buffy: Je vois pourquoi elle peut te manquer! (super genee). Oups, j'arrive pas a croire que j'ai dit ca!   
Angel: Oui, elle me manque aussi pour ca.   
Buffy: Ahh…  
Angel: Tu veux manger quelque chose?   
Buffy: Je veux bien.   
Dans la cuisine:   
Angel: Je peux faire des pattes.   
Buffy (en souriant): Tu fais la cuisine maintenant?   
Angel: Des fois, ca me prend. Faith avait toujours faim quand elle revenait d'une nuit, pendant laquelle elle avait tue et pourchasse des vampires ou des demons.   
Buffy: Je sais ca. Je veux bien des pattes.   
Angel: Ok.   
Buffy sort des assiettes, des couverts et des verres. Angel, de son cote, ne s'en sort pas tres bien avec les pates. Buffy regarde dans sa direction et le voit faire un peu n'importe quoi, elle sourit.   
Buffy (lui prenant la casserole): Laisse… Dit donc Faith elle avait du… (Ils sont tres pres) du courage.   
Ils se regardent, leurs visages sont a quelques millimetres, puis Buffy se degage.   
Buffy: Il ne vaut mieux pas.   
Angel: Oui, tu as raison.   
Buffy finit de faire cuire les pates et Angel de mettre la table. Ils s'assoient.   
Buffy: C'est rare les moments calmes entre nous, je veux dire sans monstres et tout.   
Angel: Oui, c'est rare. Buffy, je voulais te donner quelque chose.   
Buffy: Quoi?   
Angel (se rapprochant d'elle et sortant quelque chose de sa poche): Ceci.   
C'est l'anneau de Claddagh, les yeux de Buffy se remplissent de larmes.   
Buffy (des sanglots dans la voix): Mais…  
Angel: Buffy, je sais que toi et moi, c'est fini… Mais, je veux que tu l'ai car c'est toi que j'aime, meme si ce n'est plus reciproque, je veux que tu la gardes.   
Buffy (levant la tete vers lui): Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que je ne t'aime plus?   
Angel: On a attendu des annees pour pouvoir sortir ensemble et maintenant que c'est possible, tu es avec Spike. Tu l'aimes je sais, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec moi. Mais Buffy si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne sortirais pas avec lui.   
Buffy: Mais Angel…  
Angel: Ce n'est pas grave j'attendrai que tu sois prete a le tromper ou a le quitter.   
Buffy (livide et en pleures): Dans ce cas, tu peux attendre longtemps!   
Elle se leve et s'en va. Angel regarde dans le vide, essayant de prendre un air detache, mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues.   
Le matin:   
Buffy se leve, prend ses affaires et va en direction de la salle de bain. Il y a une tasse de cafe frais qui attendait pres de la baignoire. Ainsi qu'un message d'Angel disant: Je suis reveille, si tu veux parler. Buffy pose le message soigneusement de cote et commence a se deshabiller. Douche froide, pense t-elle fermement. Je bois le cafe et je file a l'universite. Elle savait qu'Angel entendrait le bruit de la douche, mais elle savait aussi que s'il venait il se passerai quelque chose… Et cela ne devait absolument pas arriver. Il y avait tout du shampooing, du conditionner et du savon. Pendant qu'elle se lavait les cheveux, elle repensa a la dispute d'hier. Elle se rinca les cheveux, realisant qu'elle n'avait pas regarder si il y avait des serviettes de toilette. Il y en avait une… Il a vraiment pense a tout. Elle s'habilla d'une jupe tres courte bleue ciel en lin et d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle demella ses longs cheveux blonds et les coiffa en natte. Quand elle eut finit, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle regarda autour d'elle, prit une grande bouffee d'air et se dit qu'elle devait y aller. A la place, elle l'appella.   
Buffy: Angel?   
Il n'y eut pas de reponse. Elle prit son sac de cours, un peu decue, et s'en alla.   
Dans la chambre d'Angel:   
Angel est couche les yeux grands ouverts, observant l'obscurite. Buffy ne saura jamais comment il avait eu envie de lui dire de venir quand elle l'avait appele. Quand il avait ecrit le mot, il savait tres bien qu'il ne lui demandait pas seulement de venir parler. Il lui demandait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas… plus.   
  
Dans un parc (tard dans la nuit):   
Buffy se bat contre un vampire, elle lui envoit un coup de pied dans le ventre, sous le choc, celui-ci tombe en arriere, elle se jette sur lui et lui plante un pieu dans le coeur.   
Buffy: Encore un!   
Je prefere faire la chasse avec Spike. Il me manque tant, si seulement il etait la! Spike n'etait pas seulement son petit-ami, mais aussi son confident, depuis qu'elle avait quitte Sunnydale. Elle lui parlait librement d'Angel, c'etait le seul qui connaissait se qui s'etait vraiment passe lorsequ'elle avait quitte Sunnydale pour la premiere fois, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, enfin tout. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'en alla finalement.   
  
Chez Angel:   
Angel faisait les cent pas dans la salle de sejour. Que faisait-elle? Il entendit des bruits de clee et la porte s'ouvrit.   
Angel: Buffy?   
Buffy: Angel? Oh, je suis desolee, je ne voulais pas te reveiller.   
Angel: J'etais deja reveille, je m'inquietais pour toi.   
Buffy: Desolee, je suis partie a la chasse.   
Angel (s'asseyant sur le canape): Et?   
Buffy (s'asseyant en face): Pas grand chose, quelques vampires.   
Angel: Ils deviennent moins nombreux dans le coin.   
Buffy: Oui tant mieux.   
Angel: Ouais.   
Buffy: Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit.   
Angel: Bonne nuit.   
Elle s'en va, elle entend alors Angel dire tout bas.   
Angel: Je t'aime.   
Buffy (se retourne): Quoi?   
Angel: Non rien, je n'ai rien dit.   
Buffy: Ah? Je dois entendre des voix.   
Buffy se retourne et va pour s'en aller.   
Angel: Non, Buffy attend!   
Elle se retourne.   
Buffy: Quoi?   
Angel (en souriant): J'ai dit que je t'aimais.   
Buffy (souriant aussi): C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu.   
Elle se rapproche de lui et lui d'elle, ils se regardent longuement.   
Buffy: Moi aussi.   
Angel: Quoi?   
Buffy: Moi aussi, je t'aime.   
Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse finalement. Leur baiser devient de plus en plus passionne. Elle le repousse doucement au bout d'un moment.   
Buffy: Je ne suis pas prete, pas maintenant.   
Angel: J'attendrai.   
Buffy: J'espere.   
Le lendemain:   
Buffy s'habille dans la salle de bain, elle veut aller chercher le petit dejeuner et s'est donc levee de bonne heure. Elle est en soutien gorge et culotte, lorseque la porte s'ouvre.   
Buffy: Mais!   
Angel (detournant le regard): Oups… Je suis vraiment desole!   
Buffy: Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'as deja vu plus deshabille que ca.   
Angel: Oui, mais les choses sont differentes, n'est-ce-pas?   
Buffy: Elles le sont.   
Angel: Tu vas ou comme ca? Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui pourtant.   
Buffy: Non, je n'ai pas cours, mais je voulais aller chercher le petit dejeuner.   
Angel: C'est gentil ca.   
Buffy: Ouais. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi?   
Angel: Le jour…  
Buffy: Desolee, je ne voulais pas. C'est juste que je suis habituee avec…  
Angel: Spike?   
Buffy: Humm.   
Angel: Tu penses a lui?   
Buffy: Oui.   
Elle enfile sa robe vite fait et sort de la salle de bain, bousculant Angel. Elle est toute genee, tout a coup et ne sait meme pas pourquoi. Peut-etre c'est parcequ'il l'avait vu comme ca, aussi deshabiller meme si ce n'etait pas la premiere fois que ca arrivait. Elle rougit a cette moindre pensee…  
Angel: Euhh, Buffy?   
Buffy: Oui?   
Angel: Tu es tres bien, je veux dire sans tes habits.   
Buffy: Euhh merci… (Surprise, presque choquee par la remarque d'Angel).   
Elle prend ses clees et son sac.   
Angel: Je pourrais t'accompagner a la chasse ce soir?   
Buffy: Bien sur, si tu veux.   
Angel (souriant): Je le veux, ca nous rappelera des souvenirs.   
Buffy (soucieuse): Oui.   
Elle ouvre la porte et la referme derriere elle. Elle reste devant la porte et puis tout d'un coup elle la reouvre. Angel est toujours au meme endroit, il leve la tete. Elle se rapproche de lui, se met sur les pointes et l'embrasse. Elle ferme la porte derriere elle.   
  
Le soir, au parc:   
Buffy se bat contre un vampire tres fort, elle le jette par terre, puis se jette sur lui. De son cote, Angel se bat aussi avec un autre vampire tres coriace, il le jette par terre et se jette dessus. Ils tuent alors en meme temps les deux vampires.   
Buffy: Tres synchro!   
Angel (avec un sourire): Je trouve aussi.   
Une voix masculine derriere: Eh, l'elue! Attaque toi a quelqu'un de ton niveau!   
Buffy (se retournant): A qui ai-je l'honneur?   
L'homme: Tu as tue mon frere!   
Buffy: Je suis navree, mais ca me dit pas a qui j'ai a faire.   
L'homme: Je suis un soldat de l'apocalypse.   
Buffy (devenue livide): Ahh…  
Angel: Que veux-tu?   
L'homme: Tue la tueuse.   
Buffy (sarcastique): Original, mais je crois qu'on me la deja faite celle-la!   
Angel: C'est-ce-qu'on va voir!   
L'homme: Et toi, le vampire-a-ame-gentille, tu restes en dehors de ca, ok?   
Angel: Hors de question!   
L'homme: Un vampire amoureux d'une tueuse. Que c'est pathetique!   
Buffy: On nous l'a deja faite aussi! Mais tu radotes mon vieux, tu te fais un peu trop vieux a mon gout, il est temps que je te tue! Et puis, en plus, je ne suis pas que tueuse, je suis aussi une semi-vampire!   
L'homme: Ouais ouais… En tout cas, la tueuse a ta place je ferai quelque chose pour le garder ton copain vampire car vu qu'il a perdu son ame quand tu es morte, il doit beaucoup t'aimer. (Note de l'auteur: voir "Double Faith")   
Buffy (regardant Angel sans comprendre): Mais…  
Angel: Tu as l'intention de la tuer? Alors tue moi d'abord!   
L'homme: Comme tu veux!   
Le combat commence, le soldat prend vite le dessus: jette le gentil vampire au sol et sort son sabre, le meme que celui de son frere, il allait lui transpercer le coeur. Buffy se jetta sur lui et reussit a le lui retirer derober des mains et a lui enfoncer dans la poitrine.   
Buffy: Avec Buffy vous mourrez deux fois plus vite! (Notre de l'auteur: voir "Et si la vie commencait par la fin")   
Angel: Ca va?   
Buffy: Oui…  
Angel (se penchant sur le soldat): Il est mort.   
Buffy: Moins tenace que son frere!   
Angel: Il va en avoir combien comme ca?   
Buffy: Je ne sais pas… Les inscriptions sur le sabre ne sont pas les memes que celle sur l'autre sarbre… Tu as garde l'autre?   
Angel: Il est chez moi.   
Buffy: Ca pourrait nous donner une idee de ce qu'on doit affronter.   
Angel: Tu as raison.   
Buffy: Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu avais perdu ton ame quand je suis morte?   
Angel: Je ne voulais pas te forcer la main.   
Buffy: Comment ca?   
Angel: Buffy, si tu reviens pres de moi, je veux que ce soit par toi meme…  
Buffy: Je serai toujours pres de toi.   
Angel: Pas de cette facon Buffy!   
Il la prend dans ses bras, elle met ses bras autour de son cou.   
Angel (dans un murmure): Pas de cette facon…  
Ils allaient s'embrasser lorseque Buffy le repoussa.   
Buffy (essouflee): Pas encore Angel, pas encore.   
Angel: Je sais.   
Buffy (prenant le sabre): On rentre?   
Angel: Oui, on rentre.   
Ils se prirent la main et quitterent le parc.   
On voit une ombre bougee derriere les arbre, elle sort… C'est Spike. Un sentiment de peine se peint sur son visage.   
  
Chez Angel (dans le salon):   
Buffy: Bonne nuit.   
Angel: Bonne nuit, Buffy.   
Elle se met sur les pointes et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle part dans sa chambre. Angel s'assoit au bord de la cheminee et prend un livre.   
Une voix: C'est bien ton livre?   
Angel: Spike?   
Spike (sortant de l'ombre): Present.   
Angel: Que fais-tu la?   
Spike: Je venais recuperer ma petite-amie, apres avoir tuer Drusilla, mais je vois qu'elle est bien trop occupee dans tes bras!   
Angel: Tu as tue Drusilla?   
Spike: Je l'ai tue…  
Angel: Buffy et moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.   
Spike: Ecoute Angel, tu l'aimes et elle t'aime. Meme si elle ne veut pas pour l'instant sortir avec toi, elle le fera, si je pars de sa vie.   
Angel: Et tu comptes partir?   
Spike: Oui je vais partir, pour son bonheur, pour votre bonheur. Mais, avant, je voulais te donner ca (il lui jette une espece de fiole). C'est un produit qui peut te rendre semi-vampire, je te le donne non pas parce que je pense que tu le merites, mais parce que j'aime Buffy et je veux que tu la proteges. Ou est sa chambre?   
Angel: Derniere au fond a droite. Spike, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien… Ou pars-tu?   
Spike: Je ne sais pas, peut-etre ici ou autre part… Je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles de toutes manieres. Enfin, je te demanderais des nouvelles de Buffy. Mais, ne lui parle pas de ca, sinon son bonheur sera incomplet.   
Angel: C'est un beau geste que tu fais!   
Spike: Garde tes belles paroles, je le fais seulement pour Buffy.   
Spike s'en alla dans l'ombre dans la direction de la chambre de Buffy.   
Chambre de Buffy:   
Buffy dort paisiblement. Spike s'approche d'elle, la regarde et lui passe la main sur le visage.   
Spike (dans un murmure): Fais attention Chaton…  
Buffy (se reveillant): Spike? (ouvrant les yeux) Spike! Drusilla?   
Spike: Je l'ai tue. Chut… Je t'aime et toi tu l'aimes, vis ta vie, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.   
Buffy: Spike? Mais…  
Spike: Aurevoir Buffy! (Il saute par la fenetre).   
Buffy (criant): Spike!   
  
PARTIE 2  
Quelques mois passerent, Buffy n'arrive pas a penser a autre chose qu'a Spike. Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le desespoir et ne sait plus comment s'en sortir. Elle ne pense qu'a lui, ne reve que de lui et repasse cette nuit comme un film sans fin… Elle continue a vivre chez Angel, mais ne lui adresse plus la parole. La seule chose qu'elle fait encore c'est d'aller chasser et d'aller en cours.   
Angel, quant a lui, a prit la fiole de Spike et est devenu un semi-vampire. Buffy l'a appris, mais est trop chamboulee, par le depart de Spike, pour dire quelque chose ; surtout qu'Angel ne lui a pas dit de qui venait cette fiole...   
  
Chez Angel (le matin)   
Buffy sort de sa chambre, ebouriffee et en petite nuisette, enfilant son peignoir. Elle va en direction de la cuisine; commence a faire du cafe et fait griller des toasts. Elle s'assoit et prend le journal.   
Angel entre dans la cuisine et regarde Buffy. Dans ses yeux, on peut lire encore cette profonde attirance, cette flamme que Buffy et lui partagent… partagaient. Il s'assoit a la table en face d'elle.   
Angel (joyeux): Bonjour Buffy!   
Buffy (morne): Bonjour.   
Angel: Tu as cours aujourd'hui?   
Buffy (sans detachee les yeux du journal): Non.   
Angel: Ok, Cordelia passe aujourd'hui, on pourrait sortir manger.   
Buffy:…   
Angel: Bon (il se leve et prend une tasse de the). Ils disent quoi de beau dans le journal?   
Buffy:…   
Angel: Ok, j'ai compris, tu n'as pas envie de repondre alors je me tais.   
Buffy reste sans reaction.   
Angel (doucement): Ecoute Buffy, Spike est parti depuis bientot des mois, il faut que tu bouges, que tu sortes...   
Buffy (le coupa sechement): Ecoute Angel, tu es gentil, mais je suis assez grande pour faire ce que bon me semble, d'accord? Alors laisse moi prendre mon petit dejeuner en paix et toute seule.   
Angel: D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Je pensais que…  
Buffy (horripilee): Eh ben, pense avec ton cerveau de plus de 200 ans et laisse moi tranquille!   
Elle se leve de table.   
Buffy: Ecoute Angel, j'en ai marre! Tu as insiste pour que je reste chez toi contre mon gre. Alors essaye de m'accepter comme je suis et respecte le peu que je te demande, c'est a dire de te taire. C'est pas trop demander quand meme?!   
Angel: Tu es censee quand meme prendre sur toi pour etre agreable avec les autres!   
Buffy: Des fois, c'est vraiment difficile! Et puis toi, ca te va bien te dire ca! Tu as fait pendant des annees la tronche car ton ame te torturait!   
Angel: Moi, au moins, j'ai des raisons!   
Buffy: Et moi pas? Mon petit-ami vient de me laisser tomber pour partir. Je ne sais meme pas ni ou il est ni avec qui; et je devrais prendre ca avec le sourire??!!   
Angel (se mettant sur son chemin): Tu n'as meme pas fait d'efforts! Et je te ferais dire que ca fait des mois que tu nous tires la tronche car ton petit-ami est parti!   
Buffy: Pousse toi de mon chemin.   
Angel: Pas avant que tu m'ais ecoute!   
Buffy le pousse et reussit a le bousculer tellement fort qu'il tombe, cassant la caftiere et renversant le cafe par terre. Elle quitte la cuisine, furieuse. Par terre, Angel tape du poing.   
Angel: J'en ai marre! Trop c'est trop!   
Il se leve et court apres Buffy.   
Angel: Buffy, attends moi!   
Buffy: Je n'ai rien a te dire!   
Angel: Buffy, ecoute moi! (il la prend par les poingnets)   
Buffy: Pour quoi? Pour me dire que je suis insupportable et que je n'ai pas le droit d'etre triste?   
Angel: Non pour te demander de m'exuser…  
Buffy: Pourquoi?   
Angel (calmement): Je sais ou il est…  
Buffy: Quoi?   
Angel: Je le sais, depuis meme avant qu'il rompe avec toi.   
Buffy: C'est pas vrai! (elle lui tort les poignets et se libere)   
Angel: C'est vrai, Buffy ecoute moi je t'en prie!   
Buffy (marchant en arriere): Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas!   
Elle ouvre la porte donnant sur la rue et sort en courant.   
  
PARTIE 3  
Dans le cimetiere:   
Un vampire est jette sur la branche pointue d'un arbre et il explose en poussiere. Buffy attrape un autre vampire, lui prend les poignets et les lui retourne en un drole de bruit: "Crac"   
Buffy: Alors tu veux toujours me tuer?   
Le vampire: Euh, je vais peut-etre reflechir…  
Buffy: Ah c'est mieux!   
Elle le relache et prend un couteau lui plante dans le ventre. Prit de douleur le vampire tombe par terre; Buffy se jette sur lui, commence a lui donne des coups de poings dans le ventre et a la figure.   
Buffy: Alors, tu veux toujours te battre?   
Le vampire: J'en sais rien!   
Buffy: Mieux que ca!   
Le vampire: J'abandonne.   
Buffy: Ah merci, mais je vais quand meme te tuer!   
Le vampire: Mais que t'es-t-il arrivee pourquoi que tu sois aussi frustree? Hein la tueuse?   
Buffy: Que veux-tu dire par la? (pensant au matin)   
Le vampire: Ah, je vois; tes petits copains te laissent tomber un a un… C'est triste ca! On dirait que tu n'es pas l'elue pour ca!   
Buffy (bouleversee mais masquant sa peine): Donne moi encore une bonne raison pour te tuer! (elle sort le pieu).   
Le vampire: Non pas ca!   
Buffy: Desolee (elle lui plante un pieu dans le coeur).   
Le vampire explose en poussiere. Elle observe longtemps le tas de poussiere, puis fond en larmes.   
  
Pendant ce temps, chez Angel:  
Angel est dans la chambre de Buffy et cherche un livre a propos de l'apocalypse. A ce moment-la, il donne un coup dans un cadre, un bruit de verre casse resonne dans la piece, Angel le ramasse en se coupant le doigt, une photo se tache rapidement de rouge. Elle represente un montage de photos avec a chaque fois les deux memes personnes en train de rire chahutant dans la neige, couches dans le sable, entrain de manger une glace, enlaces a la patinoire,… Deux personnes s'aimant a la folie; elle, sa Buffy, et … Spike.   
  
Chez Angel:   
Angel est assis, sur le canape, somnolant; il regarde la tele ou passe un feuilleton debile. Buffy, derriere la porte, respire un grand coup, puis ouvre la porte.   
Angel (se retournant ayant entendu le bruit de la porte): Buffy?   
Buffy (avalant sa salive et d'une petite voix): Angel, j'ai besoin de te parler…  
Angel: Ah? Assis toi, Buffy.   
Elle pose son sac remplis d'armes et va s'assoir a cote de lui, tandis qu'il eteint la tele.   
Angel: Je t'ecoute…  
Buffy (baissant le yeux): Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que je suis desolee pour ces dernieres semaines, je n'ai pas ete tres aimable.   
Angel: C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.   
Buffy: Angel, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu sais.   
Angel: Tu veux vraiment savoir?   
Buffy: Oui.   
Angel: Bien, mais d'abord sache que je ne lui ai rien demande.   
Flashbacks:   
Chez Angel (dans le salon):   
Buffy: Bonne nuit.   
Angel: Bonne nuit, Buffy.   
Elle se met sur les pointes et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle part dans sa chambre. Angel s'assoit au bord de la cheminee et prend un livre.   
Une voix: C'est bien ton livre?   
Angel: Spike?   
Spike (sortant de l'ombre): Present.   
Angel: Que fais-tu la?   
Spike: Je venais recuperer ma petite-amie, apres avoir tuer Drusilla, mais je vois qu'elle est bien trop occupee dans tes bras!   
Angel: Tu as tue Drusilla?   
Spike: Je l'ai tue…  
Angel: Buffy et moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.   
Spike: Ecoute Angel, tu l'aimes et elle t'aime. Meme si elle ne veut pas pour l'instant sortir avec toi, elle le fera, si je pars de sa vie.   
Angel: Et tu comptes partir?   
Spike: Oui je vais partir, pour son bonheur, pour votre bonheur. Mais, avant, je voulais te donner ca (il lui jette une espece de fiole). C'est un produit qui peut te rendre semi-vampire, je te le donne non pas parce que je pense que tu le merites, mais parce que j'aime Buffy et je veux que tu la proteges. Ou est sa chambre?   
Angel: Derniere au fond a droite. Spike, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien… Ou pars-tu?   
Spike: Je ne sais pas, peut-etre ici ou autre part… Je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles de toutes manieres. Enfin, je te demanderais des nouvelles de Buffy. Mais, ne lui parle pas de ca, sinon son bonheur sera incomplet.   
Angel: C'est un beau geste que tu fais!   
Spike: Garde tes belles paroles, je le fais seulement pour Buffy.   
Spike s'en alla dans l'ombre dans la direction de la chambre de Buffy.   
Angel: Voila, tu en sais autant que moi.   
Buffy (au bord des larmes): Ce n'est pas a cause de moi alors…  
Angel: C'est plutot pour toi.   
Buffy: Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tot?   
Angel: Je ne pouvais pas, tu ne m'ecoutais pas.   
Buffy: Il a eu raison…  
Angel: Quoi?   
Buffy: Il a eu raison, j'aime Spike, mais je ne l'ai jamais autant aime que toi.   
Angel: Mais, tu veux le recuperer?   
Buffy: Non, je ne veux pas. Je connais Spike, ce n'est pas la seule raison qu'il la pousse a faire ca, il devait aussi en avoir marre. Spike n'aime pas la routine, il aime le changement. Il n'a pas fait ca que pour moi. Il l'a fait aussi pour lui…  
Angel: Ca te rend triste?   
Buffy: Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Angel.   
Elle se blottit dans ses bras et sanglote doucement dans ses bras; puis elle s'ecarte et le regarde intensement, leurs levres se rencontrent alors dans un doux baiser, qui devient peu a peu plus passione. Ils s'embrassent et commencent par la meme occasion a se deshabiller… Et puis vous savez ce qui se passe apres.   
Le matin, dans la cuisine:   
Angel boit son cafe tout en lisant le journal, Buffy arrive en chemise de nuit mal coiffee, mais le sourire aux levres. Angel releve la tete.   
Angel: Bonjour…  
Buffy: Bonjour Angel.   
Angel: Tu veux du cafe?   
Buffy: Oui, s'il-te-plait.   
Ils sont visiblement genes.   
Angel: Buffy je…   
Buffy: Angel je…  
Angel: Euh, vas-y…  
Buffy: Non, vas-y.   
Angel: Cette nuit etait une erreur (les traits du visage de Buffy se decomposent, elle ne s'attendait pas a ca). Tu n'es pas prete Buffy, on devrait oublier cette nuit et laisser le temps retrouver l'amour qu'on a perdu.   
Buffy (la voix pleine de sanglot): Mais, Angel…  
Angel (enerv,e mais on voit bien que lui aussi est triste): Buffy tu n'es pas prete a resortir avec moi! Tu as compri? Je ne veux pas de ca entre nous! Tu sais ce que c'etait hier? On s'est juste relache, juste pour oublier notre tristesse a tous les deux; mais ce n'etait pas de l'amour, il n'y a plus d'amour entre nous, en tout cas plus de ton cote!   
Buffy: Mais qu'est-ce-qui peut te faire croire ca??   
Angel: Ca! (il lui tend le montage de photos de Spike et d'elle).   
Buffy: Mais… C'est de l'histoire ancienne ca! Hier, c'etait…  
Angel: Une belle erreur!   
Buffy: Je t'aime, Angel.   
Angel: Non, tu ne m'aimes plus Buffy… C'est lui que t'aime, alors va le retrouver!   
Buffy: Pas avant que tu mets ecouter…(elle prend ses mains dans les siennes, des larmes coulent sur ses joues) Angel, je t'aime toujours, dans toute ma vie je n'ai aime que toi.   
Angel: Non Buffy! Toute notre histoire est un mensonge! Nous n'avons pas les memes gouts, pas les meme priorites, nous n'avons plus rien en commun. Sauf cette foutue attirance qui nous colle a la peau. Buffy on a jamais ete heureux ensemble, jamais comme tu as ete heureuse avec lui (montrant la photo).   
Buffy: Tu vois notre histoire comme ca? Moi je vois notre histoire plutot comme une histoire que l'on complique, que tu compliques d'ailleurs. La seule chose que je voulais, c'etait de t'aimer aussi fort que tu m'aimais. Notre histoire est longue, triste et douloureuse, encore aujourd'hui, mais elle est belle et pure. Si tu ne vois pas ca comme ca, alors qui le pourra?   
Elle le regarde longuement attendant une reponse, un geste, un signe; mais il baisse la tete et ne bouge pas.   
Buffy: Tu as sans doute raison (reprennant la photo) laissons le temps s'ecouler, peut-etre qu'il saura reparer notre amour. Vu qu'on n'est pas capable de le faire, pas capable d'etre heureux et de s'aimer.   
  
PARTIE 4  
  
Le temps passe, mais efface t-il les cicatrices? Angel et Buffy se conduisent desormais comme des machines: ils ne se parlent plus, ne se regardent meme plus.   
Dans sa chambre:   
Buffy lit un recueil de poeme: la couverture rouge en cuir, les pages dorees… C'est le livre qu'Angel lui a offert le jour de ses 18 ans. Il y a 3 ans deja… Elle se rappelait de sa reaction, elle etait toute heureuse et puis desqu'elle a vu ce que c'etait, elle etait, malgre elle, decue. Angel avait sans doute raison: ils n'avaient rien en commun. Elle etait aussi pleine de vie et energique que lui etait calme et sans vie. Mais, elle n'avait jamais pense qu'Angel voyait leur histoire d'amour comme quelque chose de "faux". Les 2 personnes, qui l'avaient aime, etaient parties, pour qui? Pour pouvoir la laisser vivre avec la personne qu'elle aimait vraiment, Angel. Mais, elle l'avait perdu. Elle ferme alors son livre, allume une bougie et sort, d'une boite de sa table de nuit des photos. C'est le montage de photos d'elle et de Spike et un autre aussi representant une relation forte, intense et aussi tres complexe. Elle les posa sur la bougie et laissa les flammes rongees ses amours. Je les laisse bruler (note de l'auteur: voir episode innocence partie 2, a la fin avec sa mere et la gateau d'anniversaire). Elle se leva, prit son sac d'armes et sortit de sa chambre. On voit alors les flammes brulees deux visages le sien et celui d'Angel.   
  
Dans un parc:   
Angel se bat avec un soldat de l'apocalypse. Il lui prend alors son sabre et lui enfonce dans le ventre.   
Angel: Et de 4!   
Le soldat s'effondre de douleur.   
Angel (a lui meme, tournant le dos a la creature): Et voila le 4eme sabre.   
On voit alors derriere lui, la creature blessee prend un pieu qu'Angel avait laisse trainer, se releve et alors s'apprete a lui porter le coup fatal. Angel alors sent une presence derriere lui et se retroune. Le soldat est sur le point d'abaisser son arme sur Angel… Mais alors une fleche transperce le coeur du monstre, il s'effondre, mort. Derriere, Buffy apparait et le devisage.   
Angel: Merci… Buffy.   
Buffy: C'est mon boulot.   
Angel: Merci quand meme.   
Buffy: C'est le 4eme soldat, je me demande combien il va y en avoir!   
Angel: Je ne sais pas. J'ai reussi a dechiffrer ce qui etait grave sur chaque arme, mais ca ne donne rien. Comme si les mots etait coupes, ca a ni queue, ni tete.   
Buffy: Je telephonerai a Giles; il doit savoir quelque chose la dessus, je suppose. Encore n'etant plus observateur, il n'a pas plus d'informations que moi.   
Angel: Il doit prendre enfin sa retraite, loin des monstres et autres.   
Buffy: Je l'espere, il le merite. Willow, Tara, Alex et Anya aussi. Sauf la courageuse Buffy, qui esssaye d'echapper aux affreux monstres qui veulent la trucider et sauver le monde a tout bout de champ!   
Angel: Oui, mais, elle rencontre des monstres parfois craquants! Pleins de bave et tout…  
Buffy: C'etait de l'humour?   
Angel: Je l'esperais… On fait un tour?   
Buffy: Je suppose que oui, encore pleins de monstres doivent se cacher un peu partout.   
Angel: Ils adorent jouer a cache-cache, ils devraient jouer a saute mouton c'est plus sportif.   
Buffy: C'est pas tres drole non plus…  
Angel: Je fais ce que je peux!   
Buffy: Ouais, mais dans ton cas, c'est ce qu'on appelle des tentatives desesperees!   
Angel: Un peu comme notre amour.   
Buffy: Ca depent de quel point de vue on se place… (avec un regard dur)   
Ils continuent a marcher sans se parler. C'est alors qu'on voit assis sur un banc 2 personnes agees qui s'embrassent.   
Buffy: Ca existe des gens qui s'aiment toute leur vie?   
Ils se regardent longuement, on sent que l'intensite de leur amour n'a pas diminue, loin de la…  
  
Dans un autre coin du parc:   
Deux personnes sont enlacees sur un banc, une lumiere tres faible les eclaire, on voit alors un tete blonde presque blanche et de longs cheveux bruns fonces. La camera se recule, on voit apparaitre sous le banc dans l'herbe une poupee sans bras.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	7. Demence

Titre : Demence   
Auteur : Noemie Maulino   
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Voila la suite de « Chroniques de Buffy », « Et si la vie commencait par la fin », « Reves Violes », « Double Faith » et «Attirance » . Tres peu d'accents, desolee.   
Resume : Suite d' « Attirance. Je note ma fanfic N-12.   
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriete de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaine qui détient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   
  
Dernierement dans "Angel":   
Buffy se blottit et sanglote doucement dans les bras d'Angel. Puis, elle s'ecarte et le regarde intensement; leurs levres se rencontrent alors dans un doux baiser, qui devient peu a peu plus passione. Ils s'embrassent et commencent par la meme occasion a se deshabiller…  
Buffy: Tu as sans doute raison (reprenant la photo) laissons le temps s'ecouler, peut-etre qu'il saura reparer notre amour. Vu qu'on n'est pas capable de le faire, pas capable d'etre heureux et de s'aimer.   
Deux personnes sont enlacees sur un banc, une lumiere tres faible les eclaire, on voit alors un tete blonde presque blanche et de longs cheveux bruns fonces. La camera se recule, on voit apparaitre sous le banc dans l'herbe une poupee sans bras.   
Buffy: (…) Il n'a pas fait ca que pour moi. Il l'a fait aussi pour lui…  
  
Chez Angel:   
Buffy est en train de dechiffrer les ecritures sur les sabres des soldats de l'apocalypse, elle est visiblement triste et deprimee. Elle passe son doigt sur les choses gravees, les yeux dans le vide. Elle sait qu'il est la, a la regarde, elle le sent.   
Angel est sur le seuil de la porte, il regarde Buffy passee sa main sur le sabre, sa main si douce, si fragile mais si forte en meme temps, comme Buffy d'ailleurs. Il sait qu'elle sent sa presence, son regard pose sur elle, mais elle ne dit rien, ne se retroune meme pas. Elle lui en veut et il le sait. D'ailleurs lui aussi s'en voulait. Cette nuit avait ete merveilleuse mais lorscequ'il avait trouve le montage de photos, une vague de jalousie et de tristesse l'avait submerge et l'avait pousse a agir ainsi. Si seulement il pouvait retourner en arriere, la consoler, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.   
Buffy (sans se retrouner): C'est une nouvelle facon que tu as trouve pour me tourmenter?   
Angel (s'approchant): Je te regardai, seulement.   
Il s'approche encore plus pres et passe son bras autour de sa taille. Elle sent le souffle d'Angel dans son cou, son bras serrant etroitement sa taille. Lentement encore, il approche son visage du sien, en la fixant intensement, puis il pose ses levres sur les siennes. Elle lui repond avec la meme tendresse, tres vite, le desir et le feu de leur attachement se dessine a la surface et leur baiser devient plus passionne, devoreur. Buffy s'arrete la premiere et ils continuent de se fixer, tous les deux essouffles…  
  
Flashbacks:   
Buffy se blottit et sanglote doucement dans les bras d'Angel; puis elle s'ecarte et le regarde intensement, leurs levres se rencontrent alors dans un doux baiser, qui devient peu a peu plus passione. Ils s'embrassent et commencent par la meme occasion a se deshabiller…  
Angel: Buffy tu n'es pas prete a resortir avec moi! Tu as compri? Je ne veux pas de ca entre nous! Tu sais ce que c'etait hier? On s'est juste relache, juste pour oublier notre tristesse a tous les deux; mais ce n'etait pas de l'amour, il n'y a plus d'amour entre nous, en tout cas plus de ton cote!   
Buffy: Tu as sans doute raison (reprennant la photo) laissons le temps s'ecouler, peut-etre qu'il saura reparer notre amour. Vu qu'on n'est pas capable de le faire, pas capable d'etre heureux et de s'aimer.   
On voit alors les flammes brulees deux visages le sien et celui d'Angel.   
  
Buffy (tres froidement): Lache moi, Angel.   
Elle se degage et sort de la piece. Angel regarde les sabres tristement et passe son doigt sur les choses gravees, des larmes coulent sur ses joues.   
  
Dans une vieille maison abandonnee:   
Deux personnes s'embrassent tendrement dans un coin sombre de la piece, tandis qu'une autre est assise a une table plonge dans un livre.   
Le vampire: J'ai trouve le rituel, maitresse!   
L'une des formes se releve et s'approche du vampire, on ne voit pour l'instant qu'une ombre. Elle s'avance doucement vers le vampire.   
Un voix que l'on connait bien (peut-etre trop bien, celle de Drusilla): Ah oui? Montre pour voir.   
Le vampire lui tend le livre. Elle lit un sourire, se dessine sur son visage.   
Drusilla: Spike mon choux, apporte moi la tronconeuse s'il-te-plait.   
Spike (s'approchant): Qu'il y a t'il mon poussin, ce n'est pas la bonne formule? (elle lui tend le livre, un rictus mechant se dessine sur son visage) Oui, effectivement! (il va se verser un verre)   
Le vampire: Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?   
Drusilla: Espece d'imbecile! Je voulais la formule pour hanter les gens pas celle pour repousser les cauchemars!   
Spike s'approche d'elle et lui tend une flute de champagne, ainsi que la tronconeuse. Elle lui prend des mains et bois d'un seul coup le verre de champagne et le jette derriere elle.   
Drusilla: J'adore tuer les gens!!! C'est si exitant!   
Elle met en route la tronconeuse et s'approche du vampire. La tronconeuse s'approche du visage du vampire, qui se met a trembler.   
Le vampire: Non! Non! Maitresse non!!   
Spike: Elle la voulait vraiment cette formule. (Il se sert un autre verre de champagne)   
Gros plan sur les yeux de Drusilla hantes par la folie, la demance, le plaisir mais aussi par une infinie tristesse. Peut-etre dut a son passe.   
Gros plan sur le visage de Spike, amuse et joyeux devant le "spectacle". Il a beaucoup change depuis la derniere fois qu'on l'a vu, beaucoup…  
Le bruit de la tronconeuse s'arrete et on voit un gros plan du sol tache par le sang du vampire mais aussi un livre ouvert a une page: "Rituel pour hanter les gens".   
Drusilla: Angelus a raison la tronconeuse c'est vraiment super!   
Spike: Attend poussin, regarde ca… (il lui tend le livre)   
Drusilla: Oups… On aurait peut-etre pas du le tuer.   
Spike la regarde, visiblement amuse par la situation. Drusilla croise son regard et ils eclatent d'un rire diabolique. Spike, toujours aussi mort de rire, va chercher deux flutes a champagne et verse dedans du sang chaud.   
Spike (tendant un verre a Drusilla): A la mort d'Angel…  
Drusilla: Et de la tueuse.   
Spike: Laisse moi finir! (Il s'eclaircit la voix) A la mort d'Angel et de la tueuse qu'on va faire mourrir d'une facon absolument…  
Drusilla: Demante!   
Spike: Je n'aurai pas pu le dire mieux moi-meme!   
Ils eclatent de rire encore.   
  
Chez Angel:   
Buffy dort paisiblement.   
Chez Drusilla: Drusilla est couchee par terre au milieu d'un cercle de bougie. Un vampire lui tourne autour un baton d'encens dans les mains. Une voix, que l'on connait bien, lit une incantation en latin. Gros plan sur le visage de Drusilla, calme et endormi paisiblement.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Buffy dort toujours aussi paisiblement.   
Spike s'arrete. C'est alors que Drusilla se met a trembler et est prise de spasme.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Buffy elle aussi est prise de spasme et tremble comme une feuille.   
Flashbacks:   
Le visage Faith morte, le visage de la mere de Buffy morte, celui de Dawn lorsceque Buffy la tue pour fermer la porte des enfers (Note de l'auteur: Ce n'est pas un spoiler juste ma version de la fin de la saison 5), le visage d'Angel lors d'Acathla, le visage de Buffy morte.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Gros plan sur les yeux de Buffy hantes par la folie, la demance, le plaisir mais aussi par une infinie tristesse. Comme ceux de Drusilla. Elle se leve alors et saute par la fenetre.   
  
Une chambre d'un enfant:   
Une petite fille dort paisiblement son ours en peluche dans les bras. Une main passe alors sur son visage.   
La petite fille (murmurant): Maman…  
Gros plan sur des levres dessechees d'un rouge sang dessinant le rictus de la mort : Je ne suis pas ta maman.   
La petite fille ouvrant les yeux : Qui etes-vous ?   
Les levres : Ton plus horrible cauchemar.   
La petite fille (encore a moitie endormie): Quoi?   
Les levres: Regarde-moi dans les yeux…  
La petite fille essaye d'eviter le regard de cette mysterieuse personne; mais quelque chose la force et elle la regarde finalement.   
Gros plan sur les yeux : Regarde moi dans les yeux… C'est bien tu es gentille…(elle frappe dans ses mains)   
Gros plan sur les yeux horrifiee de la petite fille, des yeux d'un bleu etonnament turquoise. Elle desormais sous l'emprise.   
Les levres: Regarde moi Cherie, regarde mes yeux, tu es a moi…   
Toujours gros plan sur les yeux de la petite fille.   
Gros plan sur les mains fines et les longs ongles vernis de rouge de la femme mysterieuse, ses doigts bougent d'impatience.   
La tete de la petite fille retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller, le sang se repend tres vite sur le coussin.   
Les levres (dessinant un faible sourire): Dors bien, ma puce !   
Gros plan sur les yeux, grand ouverts, injectes de sang, mais toujours d'un turquoise vif de la petite fille desormais sans vie. Le nounours qu'elle tenait dans ses bras tombe sur le sol plein de sang.   
  
Chez Angel (le lendemain) :   
A la television.   
Le commentateur: Un petite fille de 9 ans a ete assassinee cette nuit lors de son sommeil.   
Angel sort alors de la cuisime et regarde la television, visiblement intrigue, il monte le son.   
Le commentateur:…les rapports revelent que la victime aurait succombe suite a d'importantes blessure a la gorge…   
Angel: Buffy vient voir s'il-te-plait.   
Buffy (sortant de la salle de bain): Quoi?   
Angel: Ecoute ca…  
Le commentateur: Je repete une petite fille de 9 ans a ete assassinee cette nuit, les rapports relevent que la victime aurait succombe suite a d'importante blessure a la gorge…  
Un temoin: Je ne comprend pas j'ai passe la plus grande partie de la nuit dans mon jardin, je faisais un barbecue. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu.   
Le journaliste: Effectivement, les rapports confirment qu'aucune porte n'a ete forcee, rien. Comme si le meurtrier etait rentre par magie dans l'appartement.   
Angel: Les vampires…  
Buffy fixe l'ecran ou apparait une photo de la petite fille, encore vivante, ses grand yeux turquoise plein de vie, grand ouverts, emmerveillee par ce qui l'entoure, heureuse de vivre, croquant la vie a pleines dents. Zoom sur les yeux de la petite fille et sur les yeux effrayes de Buffy.   
Flashbacks (en noir et blanc sauf les yeux de la petite fille d'un turquoise vif et le sang d'un rouge profond ainsi que les levres de la "tueuse")   
La tete de la petite fille retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller, le sang se repend tres vite sur le coussin.   
Les levres (dessinant un faible sourire): Dors bien ma puce !   
Gros plan sur les yeux, grand ouverts, injectes de sang mais toujours d'un turquoise vif de la petite fille desormais sans vie. Le nounours qu'elle tenait dans ses bras tombe sur le sol, plein de sang.   
Point de vue de Buffy, sa tete tourne revoyant le visage de la petite fille, elle tourne, tourne… Tourne plus, Buffy git sur le sol, evannouit.   
  
Chez Drusilla:   
La television est aussi allumee.   
Le commentateur: Je repete une petite fille de 9 ans a ete assassinee cette nuit, les rapports relevent que la victime aurait succombe suite a d'importante blessure a la gorge…  
On voit une main appuyee sur le bouton d'une telecommande.   
Spike: Eh bah, je crois que ca a marcher! (en souriant)   
Drusilla: C'etait si chouette!   
Spike: Je crois que les prochaine nuits de la tueuse, qui en est vraiment une maintenant, vont etre plus qu'eprouvantes!   
Drusilla: Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de s'auto-detruire par la folie.   
Spike: Oh mon amour… (il se jette sur elle).   
  
Chez Angel:   
Buffy est couchee sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide.   
Angel (une voix douce): Ma Buffy, je comprend que cela puisse te boulverser, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?   
Buffy ne repond pas, son front est brulant, elle est en sueur, mais elle grelotte.   
Flashbacks (en noir et blanc):   
Spike: Je crois que les prochaine nuits de la tueuse, qui en est vraiment une maintenant, vont etre plus qu'eprouvantes!   
Buffy ouvre les yeux.   
Buffy (dans un murmure): Spike…  
  
Dans le cimetiere:   
Buffy marche, elle cherche quelqu'un. Puis elle s'accroupit sur une tombe, celle de Faith.   
Flashback (en noir/blanc/rouge)   
Angel est au pied du cercueil de Faith ou se trouve le couteau du maire, des fleurs, ainsi qu'une photo d'elle, sous laquelle on peut lire :   
« Five by five »  
Repose en paix. Faith  
Buffy est derriere lui.   
Angel : Je m'en veux…  
Retour a la realite.   
Buffy : Moi aussi…  
Une voix derriere elle : Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?   
Buffy: Spike?   
Spike: C'est moi. Elle, aussi tu l'a tuee (fixant la tombe).   
Buffy: Quoi?   
Spike: Fait pas l'innocente. Buffy, tu as tue toutes les personnes que tu aimais et qui t'aimaient, meme si je me demande encore comment elles faisaient pour t'aimer. Si ce n'etait pas physiquement, c'etait mentalement que tu les tuais. Tu sais que tu devrais rejoindre les mechants car juste entre toi et moi (il lui chuchote a l'oreille) aucune creature du mal aurait ete capable de tuer cette petite fille aux yeux turquoises. Si innocente… Si pleine de vie…  
Buffy (respirant difficilement): Je ne t'ai pas tue toi.   
Spike: Tu m'as tue Buffy, te servant de ton arme la plus efficace…  
Buffy: Qui est?   
Spike: Angel. Tu m'as torture Buffy.   
  
Flashback:   
Ils se regardent, s'approchent et leurs levres se rencontrerent… Mais, ils ont vite fait de se repousser.   
Buffy : Je vais y aller.   
Angel : Je te raccompagne.   
Buffy : D'accord.   
Buffy et Angel se donnent la main et commencent a marcher, sans se quitter des yeux. Angel: Je t'aime.   
Buffy (se retourne): Quoi?   
Angel: Non rien, je n'ai rien dit.   
Buffy: Ah? Je dois entendre des voix.   
Buffy se retourne et va pour s'en aller.   
Angel: Non, Buffy attend!   
Elle se retourne.   
Buffy: Quoi?   
Angel (en souriant): J'ai dit que je t'aimais.   
Buffy (souriant aussi): C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu.   
Elle se rapproche de lui et lui d'elle, ils se regardent longuement.   
Buffy: Moi aussi.   
Angel: Quoi?   
Buffy: Moi aussi, je t'aime.   
Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse finalement. Leur baiser devient de plus en plus passionne. Elle le repousse doucement au bout d'un moment.   
Elle ouvre la porte et la referme derriere elle. Elle reste devant la porte et puis tout d'un coup elle la reouvre. Angel est toujours au meme endroit, il leve la tete. Elle se rapproche de lui, se met sur les pointes et l'embrasse. Elle ferme la porte derriere elle.   
Buffy: Je serai toujours pres de toi.   
Angel: Pas de cette facon Buffy!   
Il la prend dans ses bras, elle met ses bras autour de son cou.   
Angel (dans un murmure): Pas de cette facon…  
Buffy: Il a eu raison, j'aime Spike, mais je ne l'ai jamais autant aime que toi.   
Elle se blottit dans ses bras et sanglote doucement dans ses bras; puis elle s'ecarte et le regarde intensement, leurs levres se rencontrent alors dans un doux baiser, qui devient peu a peu plus passione. Ils s'embrassent et commencent par la meme occasion a se deshabiller…  
Spike: Et je passe les scenes "culcul" la praline…  
Buffy: Mais comment as-tu appris tout ca?   
Spike: "Houhou!" (en lui faisant de grands signes des mains) Les vrais vampires dorment la journee, pas les semi-vampires. Alors, je me suis demande comment se portait ma petite-amie, qui d'ailleurs ne se genait pas pour me tromper et je suis venue te voir.   
Buffy: Et toi par pur hasard bien sur, tu ne m'as pas trompe avec Drusilla quand on s'est separe la premiere fois?   
Spike: Oh, je ne faisais que l'utiliser… Mais, je ne suis pas le meilleur dans ce domaine.   
Buffy: Tu insinues quoi?   
Spike: Moi absolument rien… Sauf que je crois que tu es la creature la plus perfide, cruelle, utilisatrice, vaniteuse et j'en passe, que je connaisse. Si seulement le conseil se reveillait, mais que veux-tu? On est protege par des incapables! Mais, ne t'inquietes pas, du moment que Giles et Angel seront en vie, on continuera de te distribuer des petites ombrelles! (Note de l'auteur: voir episode "The prom" saison 3)   
Buffy: Je te hais!   
Spike (souriant): Mais tu n'as que moi! (Voir episode "Acathla partie 2" saison 2)   
Buffy: Jamais plus Spike, jamais!   
Spike: Comme tu veux! Bon, je te laisse, ma Dru doit m'attendre. Oh, non! Je t'en prie, ne me supplie pas, pas de larmes, ca fait pitier! Ah j'oubliais, tu dors comment en ce moment?   
A ce moment Buffy se tord de douleur et s'evanouit.   
Spike part en riant et en s'allumant une cigarette.   
Drusilla est couchee par terre au milieu d'un cercle de bougie. Un vampire lui tourne autour un baton d'encens dans les mains. Une voix que l'on connait bien lit une incantation en latin. Gros plan sur le visage de Drusilla, calme et endormit paisiblement.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Buffy dort toujours aussi paisiblement.   
Spike s'arrete. C'est alors que Drusilla se met a trembler et est prise de spasme.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Buffy elle aussi est prise de spasme et tremble comme une feuille.   
Flashbacks:   
Le visage Faith morte, le visage de la mere de Buffy morte, celui de Dawn lorseque Buffy la tue pour fermer la porte des enfers, le visage d'Angel lors d'Acathla, le visage de Buffy morte.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Gros plan sur les yeux de Buffy hantes par la folie, la demence, le plaisir mais aussi par une infinie tristesse. Comme ceux de Drusilla. Elle se leve…  
  
Une cuisine:   
Une femme de 40 ans est dans la cuisine, elle boit un cafe en lisant les factures. Un petit-garcon d'une dizaine d'annees descend les escaliers.   
Le petit-garcon: Maman, je n'arrive pas a dormir, vient me lire une histoire.   
La femme: Je fais les comptes et j'arrive. Compte les moutons, mon cheri.   
Le petit-garcon: Tu me promets que tu montes bientot?   
La femme: Mais, oui! Monte, mon choux!   
Le petit-garcon remonte les escaliers et la femme replonge le nez dans ses calculs.   
Les levres: Difficile la vie quand on est celibataire, deux enfants et un emploi pas tres bien paye.   
La femme (inquiete, releve la tete): Qui etes-vous?   
Les levres: La derniere personne que vous verrez…  
La femme: Quoi?   
Les yeux de la "tueuse" (toujours aussi hantes par la demance et la folie): Regarde mes yeux… Regarde les…  
Zoom sur les yeux de la femme, deja possedee.   
Gros plan sur les mains fines et les longs ongles vernis de rouge de la femme mysterieuse, ses doigts bougent d'impatience.   
Plan sur les factures qui se tachent de gouttes de sang tres vite.   
Les levres: Compte les moutons!   
Elle se dirige vers l'escalier…  
On voit la tete de la femme pose sur la table de la cuisine. Ses yeux sont encore ouverts, mais deja vitreux.   
  
Chambre du petit-garcon:   
Le petit garcon: 20,21,22,33 moutons…  
Les levres: 0 mouton…  
  
Chez Angel (Le matin):   
Angel: Depuis toute cette histoire de meurtre et tout, elle ne va pas bien du tout…  
Cordelia: Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle un peu? Tu as l'air creve!   
Angel: Non ca va, je prefere m'occuper d'elle. Je te raccompagne?   
Cordelia: Je veux bien, surtout que je suis venue a pied.   
On entend la porte se fermee.   
La camera se dirige vers une autre porte entrebaillee.   
Buffy est couchee dans son lit, repliee sur elle meme, en sueur; mais elle est secouee par des frissons. On peut lire la peur sur son visage.   
Point de vue de Buffy: la piece tourne, tourne, tourne. On entend des voix, ou plutot des cris de terreur, ceux d'un enfant.   
C'est alors que Buffy se leve et se dirige vers la salle de bain. On voit sa main prendre un rasoir, en se regardant dans le mirroir. On entend toujours les meme cris etouffes. Buffy se regarde toujours dans la glace et voit le visage de la petite-fille celle aux yeux si turquoise, elle la regarde, on lit la peur dans ses yeux.   
La petite fille: Qui etes-vous ?   
Buffy (en pleure) : Si seulement je le savais !   
Voix off de Tara : Tu crois tout savoir ? Ce qui va arriver ? Qui tu es? Tout commence…   
Voix off de Spike: (…) Tu es la creature la plus perfide, cruelle, utilisatrice, vaniteuse que je connaisse.   
Gros plan sur la main de Buffy tenant le rasoir, il rentre en contact avec sa peau. Le sang commence a couler. Visage de Buffy, effraye dans la glace. On entend toujours les cris, la piece tourne toujours… On voit les mains de Buffy cherche quelque chose dans l'armoire a pharmacie, elle casse tout. Elle trouve finalement un verre d'eau et le porte a sa bouche. Ses mains ensanglantes tiennent le verre fermement. Elle se devisage toujours dans la glace. On voit alors, une femme, la tete baissee, vetue d'une longue pelerine noire ou on on peut deviner les formes parfaites de son corps. Son visage est cache par de longs cheveux blonds et tres brillants. Ses mains fines et ses longs ongles vernis de rouge serre quelque chose : un pieu. A ce moment, un oiseau traverse le ciel, il pousse un cri qui ressemble un hurlement humain d'epouvante. La femme releve la tete, ses yeux injectes de sang et globuleux, son regard abominable et possede la devisage. Ses levres dessechees d'un rouge sang dessinent le rictus de la mort, la peau de son visage est exsangue presque translucide. Elle leve son bras lentement, le pieu a la main… C'est ELLE ! ! ! Ce qu'elle est desormais, une tueuse (dans le vrai sens je veux dire), une personne sans attachement, sans amour, sans vie juste une terrible envie de tuer tout ce qui l'entoure, tout ce qui lui rappelle des bons souvenirs, une reelle passion pour la destruction, seule avec la haine sans rien pour se rattacher… Buffy laisse alors tomber le verre par terre, qui se casse en mille morceaux, le sol est tache par de multitudes gouttes de sang.   
Point de vue de Buffy, la piece tourne autour d'elle, les cris continuent toujours. Elle ne quitte pas son reflet, on lit une peur incomprehensible, impenetrable… Elle recule, toujours en fixant son reflet.   
Dans la glace on voit une ombre derriere elle…  
Angel: Buffy ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?   
Buffy (se retournant, tremblante): Angel, je… je n'ai rien fait.   
Angel: Que fais-tu avec ca ? (il lui prend le rasoir des mains) Buffy ne me dit pas que tu voulais te…  
Il la regarde intensement sans comprendre. Comment avait-elle pu plonger si bas ? Il n'avait rien vu venir… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il essaye de comprendre quelque chose en la devisageant, mais il ne comprend rien. Il ne l'a jamais vu si effrayee, si absente, tout simplement morte de peur…  
Angel: Tu voulais te suicider ?   
Buffy: Je ne voulais pas faire de mal a personne. Je veux juste eteindre ma peine, Angel. Je n'en peux plus (elle tombe en larmes sur le sol, a genoux) Je n'en peux plus ! !   
Angel (la prenant dans ses bras) : Explique-moi Buffy, explique moi. Je suis la, je t'ecoute…  
Buffy commence son recit.   
La camera se dirige vers la fenetre par laquelle on voit le jour qui tombe doucement.   
  
Des heures plus tard :   
Il fait desormais nuit noire dehors.   
La camera se recule et se dirige vers le salon…  
Angel est assis sur le canape, tandis que Buffy est recroquevillee dans un coin pres de la cheminee, elle se balance d'avant en arriere les yeux dans le vide. Elle semble en transe et entend toujours autour d'elle les memes voix et les memes cris, la piece tourne toujours.   
Buffy: (les voix, les cris) … Je les entend toujours, j'entend ces cris, ces voix… Les yeux de cette petite fille me hante, elle etait si innocente, si jeune…  
Angel (la prenant dans ses bras): Ce n'etait pas toi ! Ce n'etait pas de ta faute ! (il la serre plus etroitement).   
Buffy: Ca t'arrange de penser ca toi aussi ? Mais, Angel regarde la verite en face, ces gens ne sont pas moins morts et je ne me sens pas moins coupable !   
Angel: Je comprend ce que tu ressens… Si tu savais comment je comprend ce que tu ressens Buffy.   
Il la serre encore plus etroitement dans ses bras.   
Gros plan sur les yeux de Buffy, toujours aussi absente et vide.   
Flashbacks:   
Le visage Faith morte, le visage de la mere de Buffy morte, celui de Dawn lorsceque Buffy la tue pour fermer la porte des enfers, le visage d'Angel lors d'Acathla, le visage de Buffy morte.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Gros plan sur les yeux de Buffy hantes par la folie, la demence, le plaisir mais aussi par une infinie tristesse. Elle se leve…  
Angel: Tu fais quoi Buffy? Tu vas bien?   
Buffy: Je me demandais juste si tu avais trouve des informations sur les soldats de l'apocalypse…  
Angel: Eh ben, suit moi je vais te montrer ce que j'ai trouve (il se leve et va en direction d'une des chambres).   
  
Dans la chambre:   
Il y a les fameuses armes sur une table mais aussi des livres ouverts, des feuilles qui trainent,…   
Angel: Comme je l'avait prevu, on va etre encore confronte a la fin du monde. Il veulent reouvrire la porte des enfers, a Sunnydale, et envoyer le monde dedans. Sans compte que tout ca sera precede de catastrophes naturelles…  
On voit Buffy, derriere Angel, une sorte de statue a la main. Elle se rapproche encore, une sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle le frappe a la nuque, Angel s'effondre.   
  
La salle de sejour:   
Angel est affale par terre, c'est deux mains sont accrochees par des chaines.   
Angel: Buffy…  
Buffy: Ah! Enfin! J'ai cru que tu ne te reveillerais jamais!   
Angel: Buffy, qu'est-ce-que tu as?   
Buffy: Moi, absolument rien, je suis Buffy. L'eternelle Buffy!   
Angel: Buffy, tu es possedee par Drusilla! Tu n'es pas toi meme! Il doit avoir une partie de toi qui se rappelle de qui tu es??!!   
Buffy: C'est bizzare, mais j'ai une impression de deja vecu! "Oh Angel, il doit avoir quelque chose en toi qui te rappelle qui tu es vraiment!" (en prenant exactement la voix d'Angel). Ca te dit rien?   
Angel: C'etait different! Toi et Drusilla vous n'etes pas du tout pareilles!   
Buffy: Eh ben, non, mais on a tellement de points communs! Elle a aime Spike, moi aussi, elle t'a aime, moi aussi, tu nous a toutes les deux torturees (elle touche les sabres avec une drole de tendresse). On a des pouvoirs toutes les deux…  
Angel: Mais, Drusilla est une tueuse!   
Buffy (avec un sourire, saisisant un des sabres): Moi aussi! Je suis la tueuse! Tu te rappelles?   
Angel: Ne joue pas sur les mots!   
Buffy (se rapprochant de lui, le sabre a la main et le lui mettant sous le nez): Je ne devrais pas?   
Angel: Si tu veux me tuer, alors battons-nous!   
Buffy (mettant l'arme sur le cou, et lui murmurant a l'oreille) Tu sais que c'est moi qui va gagner? (elle lui leche l'oreille et sourit) Je gagne toujours!   
Angel: Je prefere quand meme me battre!   
Buffy le regarde gentiment, enfin plutot avec pitie, elle secoue la tete, puis prend son arme a deux mains et brise les chaines. Elle recule et saisit un sabre. Elle le lance a Angel.   
Buffy: Tu veux te battre? Alors battons-nous!   
Elle se jette sur lui, le combat peut commencer. Buffy prend facilement le dessus. Elle s'amuse et ca se voit. Angel, qui n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, essaye d'eviter les coups; mais se retrouve par terre desarme.   
Buffy: Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile!   
Elle se rapproche de lui son arme pointe sur son coeur, elle lui tourne autour. Gros plan sur les yeux d'Angel, ils deviennent tout a coup beaucoup plus mechants, les traits de son visage se deforment et deviennent beaucoup plus menacant. Il grogne ,puis sourit. C'est Angelus.  
Angelus: Tu ne vas pas me tuer cherie?   
Buffy le regarde longuement avant de crier.   
Buffy: Angelus!   
Elle se jette alors sur lui laissant tomber son arme. Ils s'embrassent passionnement. On voit en deuxieme plan le feu dans la cheminee. Zoom sur le feu, le feu grandit, grandit… Retour sur Buffy et Angel, ils s'embrassent toujours aussi passionnement.   
Buffy: Enfin l'homme que j'aime cruellement!   
Angelus: Chut…  
Ils se serrent dans les bras.   
Angelus: On est fait pour etre ensemble Buffy, que ce soit en mechant ou en gentil. D'ailleurs la nature est comme ca aussi mechante et gentille…   
Buffy: Angelus, je t'aime.   
Angelus: Mois aussi…  
Zoom sur les yeux de Buffy, la flamme de mechancete s'eteint et laisse place a des larmes. Zoom sur ceux d'Angel la flamme s'eteint aussi.   
Buffy: Angel, je t'aime.   
Angel: Moi aussi…  
Ils se serrent.   
Buffy: Il faut tuer Drusilla, avant qu'elle recommence a me posseder…  
Angel: Je sais, mais comment faire pour la tuer?   
Buffy (esquissant un faible sourire): Il suffit de l'hanter!   
Angel: Buffy, il faut un rituel.   
Buffy (montrant sa tete): Il est la…  
Angel (froncant les sourcils): Comment ca?   
Buffy: Je suis moi, Buffy Summers, 21 ans, semi-vampire, mere decedee, pere parti, soeur morte, beaucoup d'ex-petits amis… Mais j'ai, comment dire…j'ai aspire la vie de Drusilla! Je veux dire pas sa folie, mais tous: ses pouvoirs de vision et ses souvenirs.   
Angel: Mais comment cela se fait-il ? C'est a cause du rituel?   
Buffy: Non, je crois que vient de decouvrir un de mes autres pouvoirs, d'ailleurs ca a beaucoup de sens. Regarde quand j'ai tue Faith j'ai avale de sa personnalite, je veux dire par la, sa facon de se battre, sa force… Mais c'est genial!! Il est super cool ce pouvoir!!   
Angel: Tu as raison car si tu peux faire ca, tu peux aussi soigner les gens…  
Buffy: Comment ca?   
Angel: Si tu peux aspirer leur pouvoirs, tu peux aussi les rendre. Je veux dire les guerrirs…  
Buffy: Je comprends…Ferme les yeux.   
Elle lui prend alors le poignet et met sa main sur sa nuque, elle ferme les yeux. Une sorte de lumiere bleue sort de ses mains. Elle reouvre les yeux et enleve sa main.   
Buffy: Regarde ta nuque il n'y a plus rien! Aucune trace de blessure! Rien!   
Angel: Whaou…  
Buffy: C'est ca donc que Tara m'a parle…"Tu crois tout savoir ? Ce qui va arriver ? Qui tu es? Tout commence…"(avec la voix exacte de Tara)   
Angel: Buffy je sais que c'est super, mais mefie toi certains dons peuvent etre empoisonnner…  
Buffy: Je serai m'en servir, t'inquiete… Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faut tuer Drusilla !   
Angel: Ok, on commence par quoi ?   
  
Chez Drusilla :   
Drusilla est couchee au milieu du cercle de lumiere.   
Drusilla: Je ne comprend pas, je n'arrive pu a entrer dans son esprit !   
Spike (dans un coin en train de fumer): Je te l'avais dit qu'elle etait trop forte et que ca marcherait seulement un moment!   
Drusilla: T'as rien dit du tout! Ca marche c'est pas ca, c'est juste qu'il a du se passer quelque chose qui lui a permi de prendre le dessus…  
Spike: Angel.   
Drusilla: Quoi?   
Spike: A part moi, c'est votre point commun, elle s'est servi de son amour pour prendre le dessus sur toi! Quelle utilisatrice!! Ahh!! Grrr…  
Drusilla: Mais, la ferme Spike! Franchement, tu pourrais pas te taire pour une fois.   
Spike (sourit): Desole, je suis un mechant garcon!   
Il entre dans le cercle de lumiere et embrasse Drusilla. C'est alors qu'on voit qu'il n'embrasse pas Drusilla, mais Buffy! Spike ouvre les yeux…  
Buffy: Surprise!   
Spike: Quoi?   
Buffy lui donne un grand coup de pied et le repousse de l'autre cote du sol. Buffy sort alors du corps de Drusilla.   
Buffy: C'est chouette, la magie!   
Spike: Qu'est-ce-que tu fous? Drusilla, elle est…  
Buffy: Juste evanouit, mais t'inquiete, elle sera remise pour te voir mourrir!   
Angel: Buffy attrape (il lui lance un pieu)! Ah Spike! Ca faisait si longtemps! C'est bete tu ne m'as pas envoye de carte postale pour me demander comment allait Buffy. Enfin bon, tu pourras toujours m'en envoyer une de l'enfer!   
Buffy (le prenant par la taille): Il est mignon quand il fait des blagues nulles!   
Spike: Oui, c'est un petit marrant! Mais, vous deux, qu'est-ce-que vous fichez ensemble… ENCORE! Vous etes fait pour etre separes!   
Buffy: Je ne crois pas. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans celui des vilains (en faisant des affreuses grimaces), on sera toujours ensemble. C'est notre destinee, mon petit William (avec un sourire charmeur).   
Angel: Tout comme la tienne est de mourrir.   
Buffy (donnant un coup de coude a Angel): Oh regarde la folle se reveille! Juste a temps pour le voir mourrir! C'est si triste! (elle fait une pauvre tete) Quelqu'un a un mouchoir? Parce que la je vais pleurer, et tu vas pleurer, et nous allons tous pleurer!!   
Drusilla: Vous!   
Buffy: Nous! (prenant la voix de Drusilla)   
Angel: Bon, on les tue?   
Buffy (souriant): Avec plaisir!   
Drusilla: C'est ce qu'on va voir!   
Elle se jette sur Buffy. Elle commence a se battre. Angel se jette sur Spike.   
Angel: Autant nous battre! Hein?   
Buffy est sur le point de tuer Drusilla.   
Buffy: Un dernier voeux?   
Drusilla: Tu as aspire mes pouvoirs, mais tu as oublie quelque chose. Tous mes pouvoirs sont du a ma folie, Buffy. Tu vas devenir aussi dingue que moi!   
Buffy: J'aviserai!   
Buffy plante un pieu dans le coeur de Drusilla.   
Drusilla: Spike, je t'aime…  
Spike (se retournant): Non!! Drusilla!!   
Buffy: Bouh!   
Drusilla explose en poussiere. On voit les yeux de Spike se remplirent de larmes. Un pieu lui traverse alors le coeur. Il explose en poussiere. Buffy et Angel se relevent.   
Buffy: T'as un aspirateur? Ca fait un peu desordre les tas de poussiere.   
Angel: (se tapant le front) Non, j'ai completement oublier! D'ailleurs c'est pas grave, il marche plus bien… Il faudrait qu'on en achete un, tu sais les tous petits.   
Buffy: Oui les spire 2000.   
Angel: Ca serait bien ca…  
Buffy: Ouais, en tout cas c'etait mieux qu'au cinema.   
Angel: Ouais, c'etait super. Surtout la fin (il met sa main sur son coeur)"Je t'aime! Oh? Tu es morte?!" Ca fait tres Romeo et Juliette.   
Buffy: Sauf que Romeo et Juliette se suicident.   
Angel: C'est un tout petit detail…  
Buffy: Qui compte beaucoup…  
Elle le regarde en soupirant. Ils se sourient, puis s'embrassent.   
La camera se recule et on voit le vent se lever et balayer les tas de cendre tandis qu'Angel et Buffy s'embrassent toujours.   
Voix off de Drusilla: Tu vas devenir aussi dingue que moi!   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	8. Illusions

Titre : Illusions  
Auteur : Noemie Maulino   
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : La ressemblence et les points communs avec « Acathla partie 1 et 2 » et aussi « Innocence » est expres. Voila la suite de « Chroniques de Buffy », « Et si la vie commencait par la fin », « Reves Violes », « Double Faith », «Attirance » et « Demence » . Tres peu d'accents, desolee.   
Resume :Buffy et Angel reviennent a Sunnydale pour empecher l'apocalypse. Mais quand vos pire cauchemar deviennent realite l'apocalypse semble inevitable… Je note ma fanfic N-12.   
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriete de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaine qui détient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   
  
Dernierement dans "Angel":   
Angelus: On est fait pour etre ensemble Buffy, que ce soit en mechant ou en gentil. D'ailleurs la nature est comme ca aussi mechante et gentille…   
La camera se recule et on voit le vent se lever et balayer les tas de cendre tandis qu'Angel et Buffy s'embrassent toujours.   
Voix off de Drusilla: Tu vas devenir aussi dingue que moi!   
  
Autoroute de Los Angeles, ciel bleu, soleil, embouteillage. Zoom sur une voiture. Angel est assis a l'avant, les yeux fixes sur la route, visiblement enerve par les embouteillages. Ca fait trois heures qu'on est bloque ici ! Il jette un coup d'oeil dans le retroviseur : Buffy est allongee sur la banquette arriere, un walkman sur les oreilles, une revue dans les mains. Ils n'avaient pas echanger un mot depuis leur depart de Los Angeles ; d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps, ils ne se parlaient meme plus. Quand Buffy avait ete hantee par Drusilla, cela les avaient rapproche, puis d'un jour a l'autre Buffy avait commence a ne plus lui parler. Elle sortait sans rien dire et quand il lui demandait si ca allait elle repondait « Five by five », l'expression que Faith avait l'habitude d'employer quand elle ne voulait pas repondre. Il l'avait meme trouve un jour completement saoule dans un bar. Il l'avait dispute et Buffy l'avait tres mal pris, depuis la tention etait montee et ils s'evitaient tout simplement. Angel avait effectue des recherches concernant les soldats de l'Apocalypse et le moyen de les arreter. Il fallait refermer la porte des enfers. Les voila donc partis pour Sunnydale.   
Angel : Buffy ? Tu veux mettre ta cassette a l'avant ?   
Buffy :…   
Angel (criant) : La terre appelle Buffy !   
Buffy (en enlevant ses ecouteurs) : Desolee, je ne t'ecoutais pas.   
Angel (plus calmement) : Tu veux mettre ta cassette a l'avant ?   
Buffy : Non, ca va.   
Angel : Tu as prevenu le scooby gang de notre visite ?   
Buffy : On peut dire ca.   
Angel : Comment ca ?   
Buffy : Je leur ai dit que l'on venait ,mais je n 'ai pas detaille le motif de notre venue.   
Angel : Ah ok.   
Buffy : Bon on arrive quand ?   
Angel : Il y a des embouteillages.   
Buffy : Si tu doublais ca irait plus vite je t'assure.   
Angel : Je ne peux pas…  
Buffy : Mais si ! (elle passe a l'avant) Bouge toi…  
Angel : Mais…  
Buffy : Allez degage, choup-choup (agitant la main).   
Elle s'assoit a sa place et lui se pousse vers la place a cote.   
Buffy : Eh bah voila !   
Angel : Bon alors etonne moi, Miss !   
Buffy (avec un sourire hypocrite) : Mais, quand tu veux.   
Elle appuie sur l'accelerateur et double la voiture devant, se faufilant entre les voitures avec une souplesse incroyable. Ils avancent vite.   
Buffy : Alors ?   
Angel : Tu m'etonnes la, toi qui ne savait pas conduire sans tout devaster sur ton passage.   
Buffy : Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Je suis une tres bonne conductrice.   
La voiture de derriere les klaxonnait.   
Buffy : Eh, c'est bon, toi ! Va te faire voir ! !   
Un sourire se dessine sur les levres d'Angel.   
Angel : On va dormir ou ?   
Buffy : J'en sais rien… Avec la circulation et malgre mes dons de conductrice, on n'est pas pret d'arriver avant minuit.   
Angel : Ca sera trop tard pour un motel ou meme dormir chez Giles, Willow, etc…  
Buffy : On a qu'a aller chez toi.   
Angel : Chez moi ?   
Buffy : Oui chez toi…  
Angel : Si tu veux, ca va rappeler des souvenirs.   
Buffy : Que j'aurais bien oublie.   
Angel la devisage, Buffy baisse les yeux «Et voila j'ai encore rate une bonne occasion de me taire. »   
Buffy : Oublie ce que je viens de dire.   
Angel : C'est difficile.   
Ils se taisent tout deux, apres un moment de pose.   
Buffy : Tu peux me prendre mon sac a main a l'arriere ?   
Angel : Bien sur (il tend la main vers l'arriere et attrape son sac) Tiens.   
Buffy prend son sac et en sort une cigarette qu'elle allume. Angel lui jette un regard etonne.   
Angel : Tu fumes maintenant ?   
Buffy : Pourquoi ca te gene ?   
Angel : Non.   
La camera se recule, recule, recule. La voiture devient un tout petit point.   
  
La nuit est tombee sur Sunnydale.   
  
Chez Giles :   
  
Giles est debout, Willow, Anya, Tara et Alex sont assis sur le canape.   
Giles : Buffy arrive quand ?   
Willow : Aucune idee, elle m'a dit dans l'aprem, mais bon elle a du etre retardee.   
Alex : Elle emmene le mort vivant avec elle ?   
Willow : Je crois bien. Mais, ils ne sont pas ensemble.   
Alex : Quoi Buffy et Angel ne sont pas ensemble ? ? ? Alors qu'ils peuvent etre ensemble !   
Anya : Peut-etre qu'elle ne l'aime plus.   
Tara : Ils sont faits pour etre ensemble…  
Tout le monde se retourne sur elle.   
Alex : Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Tu ne les as jamais vu ensemble.   
Tara : Je sais ce que je sais. Angel et Buffy sont des ames soeurs mechants ou gentils, malade ou en bonne sante, mort ou vivant, vampire ou humain ils sont fait pour etre ensemble.   
Willow : Tu as raison (lancant un regard admiratif a sa petite copine) Ca va faire bizzare de voir Buffy semi-vampire.   
Giles : Elle ne doit pas etre bien differente… D'ailleurs, le conseil la juge et la considere toujours comme une humaine. A sa mort, aucune tueuse n'a ete appellee.   
Anya : Le conseil se fait vieux, il ne s'occupe plus vraiment de tout ca.   
Alex : Oui, ils sont completement « out ». (Ils hocherent tous la tete)   
Willow : Buffy m'a vaguement parle d'une histoire d'Apocalypse.   
Giles : Moi aussi, une histoire de soldats, elle n'a pas ete tres claire.   
Anya : Alex, vient on rentre, j'en ai marre de parler de Buffy ! (personne ne releve habitue a sa franchise) Je veux rentrer…  
Alex : Ouais, on y a. On sera la demain en debut de soiree.   
Giles, Willow, Tara : A demain.   
Alex : Bye (ils sortent).   
Willow : Nous aussi, on y va, a demain Giles.   
Tara : A demain, Giles.   
Giles : A demain (baillant, deja a moitie endormi).   
Elles sortent toutes deux. La porte se referme et Giles eteint les lumieres, monte a l'etage et se couche.   
  
« Welcome to Sunnydale »  
  
Toujours dans la voiture:   
  
Angel : Il devrait etre marque : « Welcome to Hellmouth ».  
Buffy : Je suppose…   
Angel pensa : « Ca y est j'ai encore fait une blague vaseuse qui ne l'a meme pas fait rire… Je suis vraiment nul… Ah, si elle sourit… »  
Un vague sourire se dessina sur les levres de Buffy. Ce panneau lui faisait tellement penser a Spike. A chaque fois qu'il venait a Sunnydale, il le degommait. Spike… Il lui manquait tellement, ses yeux si bleus, ses reflections, son humour. Elle amait tout chez lui et il etait mort, elle ne le reverrai jamais plus, n'entendrai jamais plus ses blagues,… Elle s'etait rendue compte trop tard de son amour pour lui, peut-etre trop tot aussi. De toute maniere elle savait qu'elle devait avancer, c'est ce que Spike lui dirait : Va de l'avant mon Chaton. Meme ce surnom affectif qu'elle detestait lui manquait. C'est pour ca qu'elle s'etait eloignee d'Angel, le simple fait de le regarder lui donnait envie de l'assassiner sur place, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir tuer et de ne pas l'avoir laisser lui dire aurevoir. Peut-etre c'est mieux ainsi ? Qui c'est ?   
La voix d'Angel la fit sortir de sa douce reverie.   
Angel : C'est la, a droite.   
Buffy : Je connais le chemin.   
Oui, elle connaissait le chemin, bien qu'elle etait restee tres longtemps loin de cette batisse, cette enorme vieille maison ou Angel avait un jour vecu. Ou, il etait mort. Ou, elle l'avait tue. C'etait un endroit magnifique, mais froid sans lui, et hante par ses souvenirs. Des horreurs avaient pris place ici. Lorseque Angel avait perdu son ame et seul le demon controlait son corps.   
Angel : On est arrive.   
Mecaniquement Buffy arreta la voiture et se gara devant la maison. Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrerent dans la maison. Angel deposa les sacs de l'entree et alla chercher de quoi chauffer la piece. Buffy marcha dans les pieces froides, ses douloureux souvenirs refaisant surface.   
Elle entendait encore la voix d'Angelus, si differente de celle d'Angel, lui dire qu'elle etait seule desormais et qu'elle avait repondu « Non, j'ai encore moi ». Elle se rappelait d'Angel terrifie quand il avait repris son ame, de cette lueur orange qui s'etait emparee de ses yeux. Il l'avait regarde, il ne se rappelait de rien, ils s'etaient serres fort. Elle l'avait embrasse lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et l'avait tue. Avec son sang, avec sa vie, elle avait referme Acathla avec lui de l'autre cote. Elle avait tue la seule personne qu'elle aimait et l'avait envoye en enfer. Elle avait enfoui ses souvenirs au plus profond de son etre, mais ne les avait pourtant pas oublies. Elle frisonna en entendant la voix d'Angel.   
Angel : Le temps n'efface pas tout, n'est-ce-pas ?   
Buffy : Tant… (sa voix se cassa) Tant de chose se sont passees ici.   
Angel (se rapprochant d'elle) : Je sais, je sais (il la prit dans ses bras, elle se mit a sangloter)   
Buffy : Tu me pardonneras un jour ?   
Angel : Mais de quoi ?   
Buffy : De… De t'avoir tuer ?   
Il la regarda sans comprendre, elle baissa les yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient reparle de cette nuit ou elle l'avait tue. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir si il lui en voulait. Elle avait peur, peur de sa reaction, peur de lui, peut-etre peur d'elle-meme aussi.   
Angel : Que veux-tu savoir au juste ?   
Buffy : Je t'ai, humm, tue (le mot etait toujours aussi dur a prononce) et on s'aimait. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais voulu ? Pourquoi as-tu continue a avoir confiance en moi ?   
Angel : Peut-etre parce que je t'aime (il essuya ses larmes). En sortant avec la tueuse de vampire, je devais bien savoir qu'elle faisait son travail en fermant la porte de l'enfer et puis les rituels ne sont pas toujours au point…   
Buffy (un vague sourire se dessina sur ses levres, elle essuya les larmes restantes) : On devrait aller dormir, il est tard.   
Angel : Je sais, mais… Il y n'a qu'un lit…  
Buffy (sourit carrement) : On a passse des annees sans pouvoir se toucher et bon, humm, tu sais quoi faire, alors on peut passer une nuit dans le meme lit.   
Angel : Tu as raison.   
Ils se dirigerent vers la chambre a coucher. Elle posa la valise sur le lit, en sortit sa chemise de nuit et sa trousse de toilette. Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain. Quand elle revint ; Angel etait torse nu, il s'appretait a son tour a aller faire sa toilette. Tout d'un coup, Buffy se rappela du lendemain apres qu'Angel ait perdu son ame. Elle etait revenue chez lui, l'avait attendu dans son appartement et etait restee assise sur le lit. C'est alors qu'il etait apparu, il avait exactement la meme position que maintenant et il etait habille presque pareil. Les paroles d'Angelus lui revinrent alors a la memoire. Elle lui avait avoue qu'elle l'aimait et il etait parti… Ce souvenir restait encore si douloureux et pourtant si lointain. Elle etait si jeune a l'epoque, elle venait d'avoir 17 ans. D'autres souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tete… En particulier celui du soir ou apres avoir tue le Juge, le jour de ses 17 ans, elle et sa mere avaient regarde la tele ensemble en mangeant un morceau de gateau. Elle lui avait demande si elle voulait qu'elle chante, mais Buffy avait refuse. Sa mere lui avait conseille de faire un voeux, mais Buffy etait trop bouleversee par ce qu'elle avait vecu : la mort du Juge et surtout la transformation d'Angel. Sa mere ne l'avait jamais compris, personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris d'ailleurs a cette epoque.   
Elle se mit sous les couvertures et ferma la lumiere de son cote.   
C'est alors que des flashbacks lui revinrent a la memoire.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Buffy dort toujours aussi paisiblement.   
Spike s'arrete. C'est alors que Drusilla se met a trembler et est prise de spasme.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Buffy elle aussi est prise de spasme et tremble comme une feuille.   
Flashbacks:   
Le visage Faith morte, le visage de la mere de Buffy morte, celui de Dawn lorseque Buffy la tue pour fermer la porte des enfers (Note de l'auteur: Ce n'est pas un spoiler juste ma version de la fin de la saison 5), le visage d'Angel lors d'Acathla, le visage de Buffy morte.   
Flash de lumiere.   
Gros plan sur les yeux de Buffy hantes par la folie, la demance, le plaisir, mais aussi par une infinie tristesse. Comme ceux de Drusilla. Elle se leve alors et saute par la fenetre.   
Flashbacks (en noir et blanc sauf les yeux de la petite fille d'un turquoise vif et le sang d'un rouge profond ainsi que les levres de la "tueuse")   
La tete de la petite fille retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller, le sang se repend tres vite sur le coussin.   
Les levres (dessinant un faible sourire): Dors bien ma puce !   
Gros plan sur les yeux, grand ouverts, injectes de sang, mais toujours d'un turquoise vif de la petite fille desormais sans vie. Le nounours qu'elle tenait dans ses bras tombe sur le sol, plein de sang.   
  
Buffy frissonne, la plupart du temps, elle essaye de ne pas penser a ses crimes, elle essaye tant bien que mal de se persuader de son innocence. Mais, cela ne change rien, ces gens sont morts et Buffy etait hantee. « Cela ne sert a rien de chercher des circonstances attenuantes, tu les as tous tue », pensa-t'-elle. Elle frisonna et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte des larmes coulerent sur ses joues. Des bras forts la prirent tout d 'un coup et la serrerent. Elle ne s'etait meme pas apercue qu'Angel s'etait couche a cote d'elle.   
Buffy (murmurant, des larmes dans la voix) : Angel, j'ai si peur…   
Angel : Chut, chut…   
Il la berca, elle perdue le fil du temps et quand elle se reveilla le soleil s'etait deja leve, elle etait encore dans les bras d'Angel. Ce dernier dormait encore, elle le regarda, il etait si… Elle n'avait pas assez de mots pour le decrire, peut-etre trop de mots... Il ouvrit les yeux, les posant immediatement sur Buffy.   
Angel (souriant) : J'ai senti ton regard sur moi. Tu as bien dormi ?   
Buffy : Comme une souche.   
Angel : J'ai vu ca.   
Buffy : Je, je ne t'ai pas gene ?   
Angel : Non, j'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras, ca me donne pleins d'idees… (gene) Euh, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.   
Buffy (souriant) : Ce n'est pas grave.   
Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine preparer le petit-dejeuner.   
Angel bailla et se leva finalement lui aussi.   
  
Le soir est tombe sur Sunnydale, Buffy et Angel marchent en direction de chez Giles.   
Buffy : Je suis stresse, ca fait si bizzare de les revoir tous.   
Angel : Ouais, c'est normal, je pense.   
Buffy : Bon, nous y voila.   
Buffy respire un grand coup, puis toque a la porte de chez Giles. Giles ouvre la porte.   
Giles : Oh Buffy ! (il la serre dans ses bras)   
Buffy : Vous m'avez tellement manque.   
Willow : Buffy ?   
Buffy (un grand sourire aux levres) : Oh Willow ! ! (elles se prirent dans les bras tout en riant).   
Willow : Tu m'as manque !   
Buffy : Oh, moi aussi, Willow. Alex ?   
Alex : Je suis la (avec un grand sourire)   
Buffy (se jettant dans ses bras) : Oh, mon Alex ! !   
Giles : Bonsoir Angel.   
Angel (avec un sourire gene): Bonsoir Giles   
Willow : Salut Angel !   
Angel : Salut Willow (il lui fit la bise)   
Alex : Alors le Mort Vivant est toujours parmi nous ?   
Angel (sourit) : Ca va et toi Alex ?   
Alex : Oh la routine… (il ne semblait pas si en colere de le revoir)   
Giles : Entrez tous !   
Anya : Salut Buf !   
Buffy : Salut Anya ! Alors, tu supportes toujours ce bon vieux Alex ?   
Anya : Ouais, ca devient une vraie plaie en vieillisant.   
Buffy (en rigolant) : Tu ne changeras donc jamais! Tara est la (en regardant Willow) ?   
Tara : Salut (timidement)   
Buffy : Ah Tara, comment vas-tu ?   
Tara : Ca va…  
Giles : Asseyez-vous.   
Ils s'assirent tous dans les canapes. La discussion est animee.   
Giles : Alors Buffy, c'est quoi le vrai motif de ta venue ?   
Alex : Tu vois, Buffy, il n'a vraiment pas change !   
Buffy : Ca ne m'etonne pas ! Bah… En fait on est venu sauver le monde.   
Willow : Ne me dit pas que la fin du monde est proche ?   
Buffy : Bah, enfin si.   
Alex : Moi, personnellement, ca ne me derange pas ! Un peu d'action me fera du bien !   
Giles (un livre a la main) : Tu tiens ca d'ou, Buffy ?   
Buffy : Avec Angel, on a combattu pas mal de soldats de l'Apocalypse, quatre au total… (elle regarda Angel pour qu'il continue)   
Angel : En rassemblant les quatre epees, on a decouvert que chacune reprensentait un element : le feu, le vent, l'eau et la terre. On a decode les inscriptions et cela nous a confirme que l'Apocalypse approchait.   
Giles : Vous les avez avec vous ?   
Angel : Dans la voiture.   
Willow : Cela se presentera sous quelle forme, cette fois ?   
Buffy : En fait, on coince pas mal la dessus, on n'a pas reussi a determiner cela va arriver. Aucune image, rien…  
Giles : Je vais faire des recherches.   
Buffy : Ah une longue soiree de recherches ! Ca faisait longtemps !   
Willow : Allez au boulot !   
  
Quelques heures plus tard…  
  
Giles : Je l'ai !   
Buffy : Ah chouette !   
Giles : Mais aucune illustration…  
Willow : Nous aussi on a trouve (sortant d'une piece avec Willow), on a fait un rituel avec la lune on a trouve les dates, ca va commencer en cours de journee il disent : « l'apocalypse sera precede d'illusions » et ils disent aussi ca, je vous cite le texte «Le monde de la nuit nous fait peur, les vampires et autres ne sont pourtant rien compare a nos propre fantome. » Je sais pas pour vous mais ca me dit rien qui vaille.   
Giles : Moi non plus.   
Anya: Moi si, l'apocalypse va venir sous forme d'esprit.   
Alex : Comment ca sous forme d'esprit ? Mais c'est rien un esprit !  
Angel : Si c'est encore pire, ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas le voir donc on ne peut pas le combattre physiquement.   
Willow : L'apocalypse est inevitable alors ?   
Tara (prenant le livre des mains de Willow) : Je peux… «Vos pires craintes se reveillent, preparez vous a etre hante ».   
Buffy frisonne a ce mot «hanter », elle savait trop bien ce que ca voulait dire.   
Anya : Quelle horreur ! Je destete ce genre de phrase a 2 balles !   
Buffy : Will ? C'est quoi les dates ou l'apocalypse doit arriver ?   
Willow (avalant sa salive difficillement) : Des demain dans la nuit.   
Buffy : Je vais aller patrouiller au cas ou des demons de l'apocalypse pointent leur nez.   
Alex : Je viens avec toi…  
Giles : Anya, Willow, Angel,Tara et moi continuons les recherches.   
Anya : Merci de me mettre dans le lot !   
Willow : Tais toi Anya !   
Alex/Buffy : A plus !   
  
Dans le cimetiere :   
  
Buffy : A ce bon vieux cimetiere il m'a manque !   
Alex : Toi aussi tu nous as manque.   
Buffy : Vous aussi. (elle le prend dans ses bras)   
Alex : Buffy c'est pas que j'apprecie pas ce moment mais il y a un vampire derriere toi !   
Buffy ne se retourne meme pas et donne un coup de poing dans la tete du vampire. Puis elle se retourne et commence a se battre avec lui.   
Buffy : Tu vois pas que tu genes la ?   
Le vampire : Desole…  
Buffy : Les retrouvailles c'est sacre !   
Elle le jette par terre puis se jette sur lui. Pendant ce temps, un autre se jette sur Alex.   
Le vampire 2 : Tu vas souffrir humain le Maitre des Illusions arrivent !   
Alex : T'as dit quoi la ?   
Le vampire le maintient et plantent ses ongles dans le bras du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'il se recule et regarde son coeur.   
Le vampire 2 : Oh non pas maintenant !   
Il explose en poussiere laissant place a Buffy.   
Buffy : Ca va Alex ?   
Alex : Ca va, mais qui c'est ce type ?   
Buffy : Je ne sais pas trop il ressemblait pas a des vampires de la region.   
Alex : Il m'a parle d'un maitre des illusions (sa bouche se tord de douleur).   
Buffy : Alex ?   
Elle regarde le bras blesse d'Alex. Puis elle met sa main sur le bras d'Alex et ferme les yeux, comme avec Angel.   
Alex : Tu fous quoi Buffy ?   
Un lueur bleue sort sa main. On voit la plaie se refermer. Buffy reouvre les yeux.   
Alex : C'etait quoi ca ?   
Buffy (genee) : Mon nouveau pouvoir.   
Alex : Ah, ah ?   
Buffy : C'est une longue histoire…  
Alex : Je t'ecoute.   
Ils partirent du cimetiere et prirent la rue qui menait chez Giles.   
  
Chez Giles (vers 7heures du matin):   
  
Anya : Giles je vais finir par avoir un torticoli a force de faire des recherches ! (Buffy et Alex entrerent dans la piece)   
Buffy : Salut tout le monde ! Alors quoi de neuf ?   
Giles : Pas grand chose.   
Alex : Je me suis fait attaquer par un vampire qui m'a parle d'un Maitre des Illusions, ca peut vous aider ?   
Giles : Peut-etre…  
Angel : Le Maitre des Illusions ? Ca me dit quelque chose…(il reflechit) J'y suis ! C'est le maitre des esprits, il gouverne le monde des enfers, dans une dimenssion souterainne, il parait qu'il vit dans le noyau de la terre. C'est lui qui dirige les cauchemars et tout ce qui s'en suit…  
Anya : Il va venir en personne, a Sunnydale, provoque l'apocalypse ?   
Giles (regardant Angel): Non car le probleme c'est que personne n'a jamais pu l'arreter ou meme le voir, il est invisible car c'est un, hum, esprit.   
Buffy : Je peux le combattre comment ?   
Willow : J'ai trouve un rituel pour pouvoir l'enfermer sous terre, regardez (elle tend le livre a Giles).   
Giles : Ca devrait marcher, on peut le faire tout de suite…  
Tara : Il fonctionne qu'avec la lune et on est en pleine journee, il n'y a pas encore de lune. Ca sera seulement possible ce soir, en pleine nuit.   
Anya : Mais l'apocalypse commence ce soir !   
Alex : Bon attendez si je resume : ce soir c'est l'apocalypse, il va avoir un demon mais sous forme d'esprit qu'on peut tuer mais qu'avec un rituel magique qui marche avec la lune mais il est 7 heures du matin et il n'y a pas encore de lune. (Il prend une grande boufee d'air)Donc on doit attendre ce soir mais le Maitre des Illusion a le temps de faire des degats. Eh bah ! Les amis on est tres mal parti!   
Buffy : Les gens du cimetiere ca devait etre des moines ou les gardiens du Maitre des Illusions.   
Giles : Description ?   
Buffy : Je dirai assez grand, en toge et ils ont une drole de maniere de blesses leur victime par exemple pour blesse Alex ils ont enfonce leurs ongles dans sa chair et ils ont chercher a faire pareille avec moi.   
Willow : Comment ca se fait que tu n'as rien ? (regardant le bras d'Alex)   
Buffy detroune le regard mais croise celui d'Angel qui la regarde, etonne, de ne rien n'avoir dit a Giles et aux autres.   
Alex : C'est Buffy…  
Giles : Buffy ? (ils se retrounent tous vers elle)   
Buffy : Hum, (elle regarde vers Angel mais il evite son regard) Quand on a tue Drusilla, j'ai acquerit ses pouvoirs mais j'ai aussi decouvert un autre don : je peux guerrir enfin soigner les gens.   
Willow : Whaou ! C'est cool ca !  
Tara : C'est donc ca que voulait dire la premiere tueuse avec « Tu crois tout savoir ? Ce qui va arriver ? Qui tu es ? Tout commence… »  
Buffy : Je suppose.   
Anya : Spike est mort aussi ?   
Buffy : Oui, Angel l'a tue (elle lui jette un regard legerement meurtrier)   
Alex : Ah oui ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec lui…  
Buffy (super genee) : On avait casser et puis il est repartit du mauvais cote on a du le tue.   
Giles : Tu as decouvert tes pouvoirs quand ?   
Buffy : Il y a un mois.   
Giles : Tu aurais du me le dire… (avec un regard de reproche)   
Buffy : Giles, je suis desolee, je voulais d'abord essayer de les maitriser.   
Giles : C'est rien.   
Anya : Alex et moi nous rentrons…  
Alex : J'ai rien demande moi ! ! (elle lui jette un regard qui lui fait changer d'avis) Bon tu dois avoir raison on doit etre en forme pour ce soir.   
Buffy : A bientot…  
Tous : Salut.   
Buffy : Je rentre aussi. Je vais essayer de me reposer en attendant le grand gala de ce soir. Angel tu viens ?   
Angel : Je viens…  
Willow : Nous aussi on y va.   
B/A/W/T : A ce soir Giles !   
Buffy : Tachez de dormir !   
Giles : A ce soir, 9 heures…  
  
Dehors, Angel et Buffy marchent en direction de « chez Angel ».   
  
Angel : C'etait pas si terrible.   
Buffy : Non ca allait, ca m'a fait plaisir de les revoir mais je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'ils ne sont pu vraiment comme avant, peut-etre que j'ai muri peut-etre qu'ils ont muri… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils font si…  
Angel : Enfants ?   
Buffy : Ouais, on dirait qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de tout ce qui les entourent, de pleins de choses quoi.   
Angel : Je comprend…  
Buffy (hochant) : Ouais…  
Angel ecoutaient Buffy mais distraitement, il pensait encore au coup d'oeuil qu'elle lui avait envoye lorsqu'ils avaient parle de Spike. Il savait qu'elle lui envoulait mais il pensait que le temps adoucirait les choses, mais rien avait change au contraire. Il comprenait sa reaction, maintenant : Buffy avait finalement realise que Spike ne reviendrait pas, que c'etait finit et donc elle lui envoulait. Il fallait pourtant qu'il en est le coeur net.   
Angel : Tu m'en veux Buffy ?   
Buffy : Pour quoi ?   
Angel : Pour Spike (elle detourna la tete). Buffy parle moi, j'ai besoins de savoir.   
Buffy : Oui je t'en veux, je sais c'est stupide car tu faisais ton travail mais je ne peux pas m'empecher de penser que c'est de ta…  
Angel : De ma faute.   
Buffy (cherchant dans son sac quelque chose) : Non c'est pas ca !   
Angel : Si c'est ca ! Tu l'aimais, je l'ai tue, tu m'en veux ! C'est un cercle vicieux.   
Buffy (elle allume sa cigarette) : Si tu veux, sauf que je ne l'aimait pas…  
Angel (froncant les sourcils) : Tu ne l'aimais pas ?   
Buffy : Oui je l'ai aime mais quand tu l'as tue ce n'etait pas lui que j'aimais.   
Angel (enerve): Je vois et qui c'etait alors ?   
Buffy (s'arreta de marcher et le regarda etonne) : Tu le fais expret la ?   
Angel : Bah je ne sais pas moi ! Tu tombes amoureuse a chaque fois que tu te cognes !   
Buffy : C'est de toi que je suis amoureuse, voyons!   
Angel : Moi ?   
Buffy : Oui, toi, Angel, le vampire, tu sais ? Tu vois de quoi je parles ?   
Angel : Je suis desole, je suis tres content que se soit moi. Je ne trouve pas que tu me montres que tu m'aimes en ce moment.   
Buffy : Et toi donc ?   
Angel : Pff ! Buffy !  
Il commence a marcher plus vite et la deppassa. Buffy sourit a elle meme et lui courrut apres.   
Buffy : Angel arrete !   
Elle le rattrape et lui prend le bras.   
Angel (enerve): Mais Buffy ! J'espere que tu comprends que j'essaye de t'aider ! !   
Buffy : Je sais bien, c'etait juste pour t'embeter… (elle sourit).   
Elle lui passe alors les mains autour de la taille et s'apprete a l'embrasser.   
Angel : Vampire derriere toi !   
Buffy se detourne.   
Buffy : C'est la deuxieme fois qu'on m'interrompt aujourd'hui ! !   
Elle se jette sur le vampire et le tue facilement.   
Buffy : Oh ! Je suis decue ! C'etait trop facile…  
Angel la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement.   
Angel : Ca va mieux ?   
Buffy : Beaucoup mieux (elle lui fait un doux sourire)   
Angel lui passe la main dans le dos.   
Buffy : Aie !   
Angel : Quoi ?   
Buffy : Le vampire m'a blesse dans le dos mais c'est rien…  
Angel : J'espere…  
Buffy (sourire coquin) : Ah oui ?   
Angel : Disons qu'il est 1 heures de l'aprem et qu'on a jusqu'a ce soir donc j'avais quelques projets…  
Buffy : Ah oui ?   
Angel : Hum, hum (souriant)   
Buffy : T'as pas envie de rentrer ?   
Angel : J'attend que ca !   
C'est alors qu'il se met a pleuvoir a grosses goutes…  
Angel : Vite ! Depeche Buffy, sinon on va etre tremper !   
Ils courrent en direction de chez Angel.   
  
Chez Angel (note de l'auteur : pour cette scene rappelez-vous de « Innocence »):   
  
Buffy frisonne, elle est trempee.   
Angel : Tu trembles ? Assis toi sur le lit je vais chercher les couvertures on les a laisser dans la voiture…  
Buffy : Pas de probleme.   
  
Angel s'en va laissant Buffy seule. Il prend les clees qui trainaient puis sort.   
Angel ouvre le coffre de la voiture et en sort les couvertures en question. Flashbacks (noir et blanc)   
Angel et Buffy le soir ou il a perdu son ame, Buffy et lui courent sous la pluie puis rentre chez Angel.   
Flash de lumiere (retour a la realite)   
Angel secoue la tete assez gene par cette vision qui ne lui rappelle pas que des bons souvenirs.   
Buffy se change elle est en train d'enlever son t-shirt, Angel entre dans la piece a ce moment.   
Angel : Desole.   
Buffy : Tu es desole ?   
Angel (redevenu coince): Non mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que…  
Buffy : Je ne pense rien (elle continue d'enlever son t-shirt)Aie !   
Angel : Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?   
Buffy : C'est l'erafflure, elle me fait encore mal.   
Angel : Je peux ?   
Buffy : Bien sur.   
Angel s'approche d'elle et elle lui montre l'erafflure en question.   
Angel : C'est presque referme.   
Elle se penche sur lui et ils s'embrassent doucement.   
Buffy : On arrivera donc jamais a se separer.   
Angel : Je t'ai toujours aime…  
Buffy : Moi aussi, toujours…  
Ils s'embrassent encore et commencent a s'allonger sur le lit.   
Buffy et Angel, les flashbacks lors d'Innocence mais un petit detail a changer Buffy a l'air un peu plus vieille et le decor n'est pas le meme…  
Un elclair traverse alors le ciel et illumine la piece (il fait nuit), Buffy se reveille en sursaut et regarde autour d'elle, Angel n'est plus la.   
Buffy avait une drole d'impression de deja-vu, cette nuit elle avait l'impression de deja l'avoir vecu, elle avait du rever. Pourtant tout semblait si vrai… Etais-ce un illusion ? Il fallait qu'elle en soit certaine.   
Buffy : Angel ?   
Elle sort dehors court dans les bois et va en direction du cimetiere.   
  
Au cimetiere: (Note de l'auteur : Rappelez-vous de Acathla Partie 1)  
  
Angel sort des buissons.   
Angel : Bonsoir mon amour ! Je n 'etais pas sur que tu viendrais !   
Buffy : Hein ? Quoi ? Angel qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Tout cela n'est pas vrai ! Il faut arreter le Maitre des Illusions c'est lui qui fait tout ca.   
Angel : Ca ne presse pas ! Je voulais te faire mes adieux.Tu es la seule personne que je regreterais dans cette dimension.   
Buffy : Qu'es-ce-que tu racontes ? Tu veux te battre c'est ca ?   
Angel : Je ne suis pas venue pour cela…  
Buffy : Ah non ? (esperant qu'Angel etait redevenu lui meme)   
Angel : J'esperais qu'on se remettrais ensemble mais si tu veux qu'on se battent d'accord ! La bagarre commence.   
  
Chez Giles :   
  
Willow : Buffy est en retard, qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait, bon sang ?   
Giles : J'en sais rien.   
Alex : Peut-etre qu'elle a des problemes ? Tara : Il faut commencer le rituel comme ca le probleme sera regle ! (tout le monde se retourne pas habituer a ce que Tara reagisse comme ca, d'habitude c'est plutot la « Oz » de service)   
Willow : Tara, tu ressens quelque chose ?   
Tara : Je ne sais pas mais je sens que quelque chose de terrible se prepare.   
Anya : Elle a raison, il faut le faire comme ca on sera debarrasser et puis la lune est visible maintenant.   
Giles : Ok on commence.   
Willow est assit sur une table et recite une incantation. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre et des vampires rentrent. Ils se jettent sur Giles et Alex. Ils commencent tous a se battre. (Ca vous rappelle rien tout ca ?)   
Giles : C'est des illusions, il ne peuvent pas vous tuer ni vous blesser…  
Un vampire prend alors le bras d'Alex et le tord…  
Alex : Aie ! Vous disiez ?   
Giles : Rien, rien…  
Willow, Tara s'enfuient par la porte. Alex les rejoint.   
Willow : Et Giles il est ou ?   
Alex : Il n'est pas la ?   
Tara : Non il doit etre a l'interieure. Et Anya ?   
Alex : Elle n'est pas avec vous ?   
Willow : Bah non, je croyais qu'elle etait avec toi…  
Tara : Il faut retrouner a l'interieure.   
  
Pendant ce temps, chez Giles:   
  
Anya se bat tant bien que mal et Giles aussi mais ils sont tout deux a bout de force. C'est alors que quelqun ouvre la porte. Un femme vetue de noire et de rouge arrive avec de long cheveux noire, c'est Drusilla. Elle frappe dans ses mains et les vampires saisissent Giles et Anya de maniere a qu'ils ne peuvent plus se degager.   
Anya (aux vampires): Laissez moi ! Giles ? Elle n'est pas censee etre morte Drusilla ?   
Giles : Elle est morte, c'est une illusion. Elle ne peut pas te blesser t'inquietes pas !   
Anya : C'est difficile !   
Drusilla : Assez !   
Anya se degage et commence a frapper Drusilla tandis que Giles essaye de faire pareille mais il se fait assomer par un des vampires.   
Le combat entre Anya et Dru continue mais celle-ci est beaucoup plus forte qu'Anya et prend facilement le dessus.   
  
Au cimetiere La lutte s'arrete.   
Angel : C'est moi ou c'est toi qui n'a pas envie !je ferais mieux de rester chez moi detruire le monde.   
Buffy : Rappel toi Angel de tout, on est dans un monde d'illusion ! Rappel toi de moi, de nous…  
Angel : Tu n'a rien compris, il ne s'agit pas de toi, il ne s'est jamais s'agit de toi.   
Buffy commence a se rappeller alors de cette nuit et surtout du piege et elle s'enfuie…  
Angel : Et comme toujours tu tombes dans le panneau comme a chaque fois.   
  
Chez Giles :   
  
Dru frappe des mains et regarde Anya intensement, Anya tombe vite sous l'emprise…  
Dru : Regarde moi Cherie. Regarde mes yeux, tu es a moi…  
Et elle l'egorge… Anya s'effondre.   
Le groupe part, emmenant Giles.   
Alex entre en courrant et s'effondre en pleurs sur le corps de sa petite copine.   
Alex : Anya ? Anya dit quelque chose ?   
Anya : Alex… Alex…  
Alex : Je suis la, tout ira bien t'inquietes pas.   
Anya (son visage transformer par la douleur): Mes forces… Elles, elles me quittent le corps…(un spasme de douleur l'empeche de finir sa phrase)   
Alex : Tu vas vivre Anya, car je t'aime, je suis la et je vais prendre soins de toi…  
Anya : Moi aussi je t'aime Alex   
Un sourire passe sur ses levres, elle lui carresse doucement la joue.   
Anya : Je ne pensais pas que ca finirait comme ca…  
Alex : Ca ne finira pas comme ca.   
Il la prend dans ses bras et la depose dans le fauteuil doucement.   
Willow (essoufle) : Alex ou est Anya ? (elle la voit dans le fauteuil en sang) Oh mon Dieu…  
Alex : Elle est blessee, je l'apporte a l'hopital.   
Tara : Je viens avec toi.   
Alex : Willow, c'est Drusilla qui a fait ca je connais sa maniere de, hum, blesse.   
Buffy : C'est les illusions.   
Ils se retournent tous sur Buffy qui vient d'arriver. Alex la regarde et la prend dans ses bras.   
Buffy : C'est les illusions, c'est la nuit ou j'ai tue Angel tout recommence. Angel est redevenu Angelus.   
Alex : Drusilla est vivante.   
Tara : Ou est Giles ?   
Buffy : Il n'est pas la (comprenant) Oh ! Non ! C'est Drusilla qu'il la emmener Angelus doit etre en train de le torturer a cette heure.   
Willow : Et Spike ?   
Tara : Il n'est pas la…  
Buffy : Comment ca ?   
Tara : Que des personnes qui on fait quelque chose de mal sont revenus, comme Drusilla. Spike t'a aider, si je ne me trompe pas, cette nuit la et donc il n'est pas dans la partie « mauvais reve ».  
Buffy : Mais tout ca n'est que des illusions, on ne peut pas etre blesse ou meme tuer.   
Anya gemit puis sa tete retombe. Alex se precipite sur elle.   
Alex : Elle s'est evanouit !   
Buffy realise alors, elle s'approche d'Anya et d'Alex.   
Buffy : Oh mon dieu ! Il faut l'emmener a l'hopital.   
Alex : J'y allais quand tu es arrive. Mais si j'y vais, je ne pourrais pas t'aider a delivrer Giles et Willow doit faire le rituel magique pour arreter tout ca…  
Tara : Je suis la moi !   
Buffy : C'est trop dangereux Tara…  
Tara : Je n'aurai qu'a faire de la magie si on m'attaque.   
Buffy : Ok, bon je dois me changer et j'y vais. Tara, on se rejoint la-bas. Il faut que je trouve l'epee pour tuer Angel au cas ou le rituel ne marche pas a temps et si il arrive a ouvrir Acathla.   
  
Au manoir, Giles au sol Angel l'observe.   
  
Giles : Oh…  
Angelus : Salut Ruppert, enfin vous vous reveillez ! J'etais vraiment inquiet.   
Giles : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?   
Angel : Vous torturez peut etre ? J'adorais cela dans le temps mais je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps. En fait la dernière fois que j'ai torturer quelqu'un n'avait pas inventer la tronçonneuse.   
Giles voit Acatlha. « Oh ! Non ! Pas encore ca ! On va devoir revivre cette nuit et Angelus va vouloir ouvrir Acatlha ! Il faut prevenir Buffy ! »   
Angel : Et voila Acatlha. Il est encore plus difficile a reveiller que vous. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai procede au rituel, dit les incantations justes, mis du sang sur mes mains, rien ne s'est passe. Il faut bien que je l'admettre vous vous y connaissez en matiere de rituels, vous pouvez me dire ou j'ai commis une erreur . Et pourtant j'espere que vous n'y parviendrait pas parce que j'ai vraiment envie de vous torturer. (il sourit)   
  
Buffy courrait en direction de l'ancien lycee, elle savait qu'elle trouverait l'epee la-bas mais elle n'en etait pas sure. Il fallait faire vite. Giles et Anya etaient tres mal en point. Angelus n'allait pas tarder a ouvrir Acathla si Willow ne faisait pas vite faire quelque chose. Mais elle avait besoins des ingredients qui avait ete gaspilles pendant la bagarre et puis elle etait toute seule. « Il faut qu'elle y arrive, je ne suis pas prete a re-tuer Angel. » Elle entra dans le lycee et courut dans ce qui avait ete le couloir et arriva dans la bibliotheque. Elle fouilla dans chaque chose et finalement en tira un grand sac noir qu'elle ourvrit. Elle en sortit une immence epee. « Voila bon je crois qu"il me reste plus de choix »   
  
Willow est dans la magic shop. « Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit cette nuit ? Bon Willow, arrete de penser et trouve les ingredients ! Oh, j'espere que Anya va s'en sortir, Alex ne s"en remetterait pas… »   
Alex est a l'hopital assis dans la chaise au chevet d'Anya.   
Un medecin : Son etat est stable mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, tout depend d'elle maintenant…  
Alex : Merci docteur.   
Le docteur sort de la piece laissant Alex seul face a sa peur et a son inquietude.   
Alex : Ne part pas Anya, j'ai besoins de toi. Je t'aime tellement… (il font en larme).   
  
Au manoir, pendant ce temps, Angel torture toujours Giles.   
  
Angel : Rupert, mon pote. Je suis vraiment tres impressione ! Tu te sens bien ?   
Giles : En pleine forme.   
Angel : Ca me fait plaisir Et la dis moi ça fait mal ?   
Le supplice continue…  
  
Plus tard, toujours chez Angel :   
  
« Il va reussir a ouvrir la porte, comment ais-je put refaire la meme erreur, comment ais-je put ? Buffy va devoir tuer Angel par ma faute ! Il sait la verite. »  
Effectivement Angel est pret a reveiller Acathla.   
  
Buffy se rend au manoir cet alors que Tara la rejoint.   
Buffy : Tara ?   
Tara : Je suis la !  
Buffy : Ne te bat pas. Tu delivres Giles et vous partez.   
Tara : C'est l'epee en question ?  
Buffy : Ouais… Tara : Willow, va y arriver t'inquietes tu n'auras pas a le tuer encore… Buffy : J'espere…   
Au manoir, le rituel a commence.   
Angel : Acatlha, Mundatusum protene calvi sanguinem meum, protei fudam quo medignum ese demonostrem…   
  
Willow est assit chez Giles et s'apprete a commencer le rituel.   
Au manoir…   
Le rituel se poursuit.   
Angel : Maintenant Acatlha, je vais te liberer.(il s'ouvre la main) ainsi que nous tous.   
Buffy arrive a a ce moment la et decapite un premier vampire.   
Buffy : Bonsoir mon ange !   
Angel (il souffle) : Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre.   
Buffy : Tu n'en a plus a perdre, ni a gagner ! « Pourquoi dois-je revivre ca c"est la pire nuit de toute mon existance ! ! ! »  
Angel : Tu penses que tu fais le poids en face de moi, que tu es la plus forte.   
Buffy : Je le suis, en plus je t'ai deja tue une fois. Une de plus ou une de moins, ne changera pas le cours de mon existance. Alors que toi… (elle assome Angel) Desole mon amour mais les illusions vous force a faire des choses…  
Un vampire se jette alors sur elle, ils commencent a se battre.   
Angel se reveille alors et en profite pour prendre l'epee et reveille le demon Acatlha sous le regard impuissant de Buffy « J"aurai pu eviter ca ! Je l"ai deja vecu ! ! ! Je suis nulle ! ! ».   
Angel et Buffy se regardent alors un sentiment de haine nait en Buffy prenant le-dessus sur son inquietude et ca peur.   
Angel : Tu ne vas pas gagner !   
Buffy : T'inquietes toi non plus !   
Angel : Mon amie Acatlha se reveille et il est pres a t'emmener en enfer.   
Buffy : Gardes moi une place !   
  
Pendant ce temps Giles est libere par Tara.  
Giles : Tara ? Que fais-tu la ? Buffy sait que c'est des illusions ?  
Tara : Elle le sait. Vous savez ou est Drusilla ?  
Giles : Je ne sais pas, elle m'a piege puis je ne l'ai pas revu.  
Tara : Les illusions doivent commencer a disparaitre.  
Giles : Surement… mais Angel, il est vrai alors si Buffy le tue ce sera irreversible.  
  
Willow continue le rituel, elle est couchee sur le sol et respire difficillement elle commence a etre en trance.   
  
Angel blesse Buffy au bras et prend alors le dessus, Buffy est a terre dans le jardin. Aucune issue est possible mais elle a confiance.   
Angel : Tu te sens seule, plus d'amis, plus d'armes, plus d'espoirs. Qu'est ce qui te reste ?   
Au moment il veut la tuer,elle arrete son epee de ses deux mains a deux millimetres de son visage.   
Buffy :Moi !   
Buffy reprend alors des forces « Vas-y Willow ! », elle a desormais l'avantage sur Angel. Buffy parvient a desarmer Angel.   
  
Le rituel se poursuit mais est loin d'etre finit…   
Buffy est prete a tuer Angel. «Willow, depeche je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, epserons qu"il redevienne Angel a tant…»  
Le regarde alors d'Angel change il a retrouve son ame et n'est plus Angelus.   
Angel : Buffy…  
Buffy : Angel ? «Est-il redevenu Angel ? »   
Angel : Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? Je ne me souviens pas. Ou sommes nous ?   
Buffy abaisse son arme, ils se serrent fort l'un contre l'autre. Angel : Buffy ! Oh Buffy ! Buffy pleure contre son epaule et voit soudain le vortex s'ouvrir, elle comprends que Willow n'a pas pu faire le rituel et qu'elle doit tuer Angel.   
Angel ne voit rien et ne comprends rien.   
Angel : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?   
Buffy : Chut, je suis la ! N'aie pas peur.   
Elle le serre encore plus fort et ils s'embrassent.   
  
Giles (parlant a Willow) : Tara ? Le rituel est finit ?   
Tara : Non pas encore…   
Giles : Elle va devoir le tuer !   
Buffy : Je t'aime.   
Angel : Je t'aime.   
Buffy : Ferme tes yeux.   
Elle l'embrasse une derniere fois…   
  
Pendant ce temps :   
  
Willow arrete de reciter, le rituel est finit, les illusions aussi et la porte d'Acathla pas ouverte.  
Willow : Finit Buffy ne va pas devoir tuer Angel.  
  
Au manoir :   
  
Buffy embrasse toujours Angel et d'un coup le transperce avec son epee pensant que le rituel n'a pas marcher et que le vortex pour l'enfer est ouvert. Mais Angel n'est pas emporte par le tourbillon.   
Angel : Buffy qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ? (il s'effondre, en sang)   
Buffy (comprenant) : Oh non ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ! Le rituel de Willow a ete accomplit… Ce n'est plus une illusion, la porte n'est pas ouverte !   
Angel : Buffy…  
Buffy (en pleur) : Angel je suis desolee…  
Angel : Tu as fait ton travail, les erreurs arrivent (son visage se crispe).   
Buffy : Je te re ferai vivre Angel !   
Angel : Non. Mon temps est ecoulee… Buffy ne laisse pas ca detruire ta vie. Vit Buffy, vit pour moi, pour nous…   
Buffy : Angel je ne peux pas.   
Angel : Chut… (l'embrassant) Je t'aime ma Buffy.   
Angel ferme les yeux mais pour toujours. Son dernier souffle s'echappe.   
Buffy (pleurant) : Moi aussi Angel, je t'aime a en mourrir.   
Le visage de Buffy devient alors resolut.   
« Je n"ai plus rien a perdre ni a gagner. Je ne veux pas revivre ca. C"est donc la fin.»  
Elle prend alors l'epee avec laquelle elle avait tue Angel et elle se l'enfonce dans le ventre. L'epee traverse le coprs de Buffy. Elle s'effondre, morte.   
La camera se recule et tourne autour des corps, desormais sans vie de Buffy et d'Angel.   
  
Au manoir, quelques heures plus tard : Willow, Giles et Tara arrivent alors dans la piece et voit les corps de Buffy et d'Angel, le sang coule toujours.   
Tara (portant sa main a sa bouche) : Oh non !   
Le visage de Willow se decompose et elle tombe dans les bras de Giles, qui pleure lui aussi.   
  
Au cimetiere :   
  
Le scooby gang est rassembles : Anya en chaise roulante, Alex pres d'elle, Willow pleurant dans les bras de Giles, Giles, Tara, Cordelia qui serre la main de Gunn, le pere de Buffy et sa nouvelle petite-copine en date. Les larmes coulent…   
Le pretre : … Ils etaient uniques, ils ont tout deux combattus le mal et sont morts pour nous sauvez tous. Ils resteront graves dans notre memoir a tout jamais.   
Chaque membre avanca alors, une rose rouge dans les mains, ils deposerent chacun a leur tour la fleur sur le cerceuil. La ceremonie continue sur la musique de «Full of Grace » de Sarah Mclachlan (note de l'auteur : Musique a la fin de «Acathla » quand Buffy quitte Sunnydale apres avoir tuer Angel).  
La camera fixe les fleurs, toujours la musique en fond « I Know I can love you much better than this…»   
La ceremonie est finit. Le Scooby est accroupis pres de la tombe de Buffy et celle d'Angel. On peut y lire, en dessous d'une photos d'eux deux:   
« A Buffy Anne Summers et Angel unient a jamais »   
Giles : C'etait la meilleure…  
Willow : Oui la meilleure d'entre nous.   
Alex : Ils se sont aimes jusqu'au bout…  
Cordelia : Vous etes trop gaie la… Plus morbide, on meurt.  
Alex : On n'est pas censee etre gai (avec un regard meurtrier).   
Anya : Allez on rentre.   
  
Chez Giles :   
  
Ils sont tous assis et se taisent. Willow se leve alors et fouille dans les livres de Giles.  
Willow : Vous n'avez pas un livre sur les semi-vampires ?   
Giles : Pourquoi ?   
Willow : On ne sait pas grand chose sur les semi-vampire, comment ils meurent par exemple.   
Willow ouvre un livre le feuillette et le jette sur la table. Elle en prend un autre et le jette aussi mais par terre.   
Giles (la prend par les epaules): Ecoute Willow, Buffy et Angel sont morts (elle detourne le regard), morts tu m'entends (il la secoue).   
Willow font alors en larme sur le sol.   
Willow (en pleur) : Je ne peux pas le croire…   
Tara s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.   
Willow (secouee par des crises de sanglots, repousse Tara): Elle est si forte et maintenant elle n'est plus (hoquettant) je ne la reverrai plus jamais…  
Alex font alors lui aussi en larmes et va vers Willow et ils pleurent serrer l'un contre l'autre.   
La camera se recule laissant Willow, Alex et les autres facent a leur malheur.   
La camera alors zoom sur le livre, on peut y lire :   
« Un semi-vampire meurent d"un pieu dans le coeur comme les autres vampires, aucune autres armes peuvent les tues. Cela peut juste les affaiblir ou alors leurs enleves leurs ames humaines… »  
  
Dans le cimetiere :   
  
Une main sort de la tombe et brise la pierre tombale.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	9. Depuis toujours et pour l'éternité

Titre : Depuis toujours et pour l'eternite   
Auteur : Noemie Maulino   
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Voila la suite de « Chroniques de Buffy », « Et si la vie commencait par la fin », « Reves Violes », « Double Faith », «Attirance », « Demence », « Illusions » . Vu que c'est une suite il est conseille pour la comprehension de lire celle qui la precede. Tres peu d'accents, desolee.   
Resume :Apres etre mort dans l'episode « Illusions » notre couple favorit revient mais sous forme demoniaque. Tandis que Alex se pose des questions sur son couple et que Willow et Giles apprennent le retour de Buffy. Trahison, perfidite, amour, haine, souffrance,… au menu. Je note ma fanfic N-12 (attention quand meme aux ames sensible surtout pour la derniere scene).   
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriete de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaine qui détient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   
  
Dernierement dans "Buffy the vampire slayer":   
  
Angel : Chut… (l'embrassant) Je t'aime ma Buffy.   
Angel ferme les yeux mais pour toujours. Son dernier souffle s'echappe.   
Buffy (pleurant) : Moi aussi Angel, je t'aime a en mourrir.   
Le visage de Buffy devient alors resolut.   
« Je n"ai plus rien a perdre ni a gagner. Je ne veux pas revivre ca. C"est donc la fin.»   
Elle prend alors l'epee avec laquelle elle avait tue Angel et elle se l'enfonce dans le ventre. L'epee traverse le coprs de Buffy. Elle s'effondre, morte.   
La camera se recule et tourne autour des corps, desormais sans vie de Buffy et d'Angel. Chaque membre avanca alors, une rose rouge dans les mains, ils deposerent chacun a leur tour la fleur sur le cerceuil.   
La ceremonie continue sur la musique de «Full of Grace » de Sarah Mclachlan.   
La camera fixe les fleurs, toujours la musique en fond « I Know I can love you much better than this…»  
La ceremonie est finit. Le Scooby est accroupis pres de la tombe de Buffy et celle d'Angel. On peut y lire, en dessous d'une photos d'eux deux:   
« A Buffy Anne Summers (1981-2001) et Angel ( ?-2001) unient a jamais »   
Willow : Vous n'avez pas un livre sur les semi-vampires ?   
Giles : Pourquoi ?   
Willow : On ne sait pas grand chose sur les semi-vampire, comment ils meurent par exemple.   
Willow ouvre un livre le feuillette et le jette sur la table. Elle en prend un autre et le jette aussi mais par terre.   
Giles (la prend par les epaules): Ecoute Willow, Buffy et Angel sont morts (elle detourne le regard), morts tu m'entends (il la secoue).   
La camera alors zoom sur le livre, on peut y lire :   
« Un semi-vampire meurent d"un pieu dans le coeur comme les autres vampires, aucune autres armes peuvent les tues. Cela peut juste les affaiblir ou alors leurs enleves leurs ames humaines… »  
Une main sort de la tombe et brise la pierre tombale.   
  
Dans le cimetiere:   
  
Un personne large, assez muscle, habille de noire marche, tenant dans ses bras un femme blonde, visiblement evannouit. Ils partent du cimetiere.   
Zoom sur la tombe de Buffy et d'Angel:   
La pierre tombale est brisee et la terre bizzarement retourne.   
  
Universite (pas le meme soir):   
  
La chambre de Willow et Tara est faiblement eclairee par quelques bougies aux senteurs de vanille. Un ombre est assise sur le sol, meditant. C'est alors que Tara rentre dans la piece et allume la grande lumiere. La piece s'eclaire. Willow est assise toujours meditant au milieu d'un cercle. Tara sait qu'il ne fallait pas la deranger surtout si elle faisait un rituel mais elle etait assez inquiete pour sa petite-amie qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des rituels sans elle. Elle se comportait si bizzarement depuis la mort de Buffy et d'Angel. Tara ne savait meme pas comment lui parler pour l'apaiser. Ni tenant plus elle murmura:   
Tara: Willow?   
Willow: Oui?   
Tara: Tu fais quoi?   
Willow: Du yoga voyons!   
Tara: Dans un cercle magique?   
Willow: Oui…   
Tara: Dit moi la verite (elle s'assit les jambes croisee devant Willow, hors du cercle)   
Willow: J'essaye ce nouveau rituel (elle lui passe un livre)   
Tara lit puis dit: A quoi ca va te servir de voir dans le passe?   
Willow (chuchota): Buffy…  
Tara: Et?   
Willow (agacee): Bah Buffy j'essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passe pour qu'elle se retrouve elle et Angel, euh… (un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux)   
Tara: Mort?   
Willow: Oui, il n'y avait aucune raison, le rituel a marche!   
Tara (souriant): Je vais t'aider!   
Elle entra dans le cercle et fit une bise a Willow, cette derniere la regarda puis se leva et sortit du cercle, entrainant par la main Tara.   
Tara: Mais…?  
Willow: Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passe…  
Tara: Je comprend (elle passe la main sur le visage de Willow et essuit ses larmes)   
Willlow: Heureusement que tu es la! (elle se jette au cou de Tara)   
Tara ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour suciter chez son amie ce soudain changement de comportement mais elle preferait ca que de la voir pleure.   
  
Chez Angel:   
  
Angel fait les cents pas, eneverve. Il n'a pas l'air vraiment lui meme, ses traits sont plus menacents qu'a son habitude et ses yeux jettent des eclairs, pleins de haine. Contrairement au regard habituel d'Angel qui est doux et toujours pleins de questions.   
  
Flashbacks:   
La camera alors zoom sur le livre, on peut y lire :   
« Un semi-vampire meurent d"un pieu dans le coeur comme les autres vampires, aucune autres armes peuvent les tues. Cela peut juste les affaiblir ou alors leurs enleves leurs ames humaines… »   
Retour a la realite  
  
Une voix chevrotente l'interpelle alors, il ne se retroune meme pas mais soupire, agace.   
Buffy (elle est hors ecran, on ne la voit pas encore): Angel?   
Angel: Buffy recouche toi, tu es encore trop faible, va te coucher!   
Buffy: Mais Angel… J'ai eu encore une de ces visions.   
Cette fois-ci Angel se retourna violemment et regarda Buffy. Elle etait habillee d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche, sa peau presque translucide etait recouverte d'ematomes noires, ses yeux cernes sortaient de leurs orbites, ses long cheveux blonds pendaient le long de son visage la rendant encore plus pale.   
Une lueur inconnue passa dans le regard pourtant si mechant, ironique, haineux d'Angelus, c'etait de la peine. Pour la premiere fois il eu de la pitier pour quelqu'un, pour Buffy.   
Angel: Qu'est-ce-que tu as vu?   
Buffy: C'etait etrange il y avait pleins de choses melanges mais j'ai comprit que quelque chose allait arrive bientot un anneau Damarah allait m'aider a redevenir ce que j'etais et donc t'aider dans ta quete pour la destruction.   
Angel: Attend ca me dit quelque chose… (il prit un livre sur l'etagere)   
Buffy (dans un cri): Angel…  
Buffy glissa le long du mur ou elle etait puis elle s'evannouit. Tout son corps se mit a trembler prit se spasme.   
Angel: Buffy! (il accourrut pres d'elle)   
Buffy: Je me sens si mal.   
Angel savait ce qu'il devait faire dans ses moments la. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berca longuement. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage pale de Buffy, elle se mit a chantonner une chanson iconnue et etrangere. Puis elle reouvrit les yeux et regarda Angel, elle passa sa main sur son front, ses yeux, longent son nez puis descendant vers ses levres. Elle le devorait du regard, on pouvait y lire clairement qu'elle l'aimait, oui elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tant. Angel devisageait lui aussi Buffy. L'amour que Buffy lui portait lui faisait si mal, il ne supportait pas de se rabaisser a des sentiments qui pour lui etait si commun, de se sentir vulnerable. L'amour de Buffy le rendait faible mais il etait si heureux et il fallait l'avouer Angelus etait amoureux. Amoureux de ce corps si faible, amoureux de cette fille qui avait vecu tant de chose mais qui avait encore tant a apprendre, amoureux de la tueuse qui etait passe du cote du mal quand elle avait elle aussi perdue son ame… Amoureux. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ca, Buffy etait quelqu'un de dangeureux, sexy, passionnee, incroyablement forte mais aussi completement folle dans Buffy il retrouvait ce qu'il avait perdu quand Drusilla et lui s'etaient separes. Mais Angelus ne pouvait le dire a Buffy, peut-etre un jour il le pourrait…  
Angel reposa Buffy, enfin appaisee, sur le sol. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Angel detourna le premier les yeux, degoute par le sentiment que Buffy lui inspirait.   
Angel: Je disais donc…  
Buffy: Je lis dans toi comme un livre ouvert…  
Angel (fuyant son regard): Et qu'est-ce-que tu lis?   
Buffy: Que tu as peur de m'aimer. (Angel la regarda mechamment) C'est normal d'avoir peur, tu n'as jamais ete amoureux.   
Angel (la plaquant contre un mur tres violemment): Je ne suis pas amoureux!   
Buffy (sourit): J'adore quand tu es brutale! (elle se passa la langue sur les levres, ses yeux brillaient)   
"Ohh! Pourquoi me plait-elle tant!" Angelus detestait quand Buffy lisait en lui mais encore plus quand elle avait raison. Il avait peur d'aimer. Lui Angelus, le pire fleau de l'Europe avait peur d'aimer!   
Angel (cracha avec degout): Je ne t'aimes pas!   
Buffy (secoua la tete): Tu as peur, Angel.   
Angel: Je n'ai pas peur! Comment puis-je un seul instant aimer, tu n'es qu'une tueuse!   
Buffy (un eclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux) : Je ne suis pas qu'une tueuse, je ne suis plus la tueuse! La tueuse est morte quand Angel est mort.   
Angel: Alors tu es quoi? Un large ematome avec quelques pouvoirs que tu volles aux autres! Bravo! (hachant ses mots pour etre plus blessant) Je prefere aimer un caillou ou meme Faith plutot que toi. Regarde toi, tu n'es rien, ou plutot tu n'es plus rien. Au moin Buffy foutait quelque chose mais toi ma pauvre tu es completement i-nu-ti-le.   
Elle avait l'air si faible. Il la regarda, une larme coulait sur sa joue pale. Cette larme etait pour qui? Pour lui? Pour Angelus? Il ne supportait pas de la voir si triste et encore moins de savoir que c'est lui qui a cause cette peine. Il marcha lentement vers elle et la prit par le bras.   
Angel: Je suis desole, Buffy.   
Buffy: Lache moi, Angelus!   
Il serra plus fort son bras, des rougeurs apparurent. Buffy le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il etait vraiment desole mais cette lueur constante d'ironie l'empechait de le croire vraiment.   
Buffy (doucement): C'est ca critique moi, ca t'evite de te remmettre en question!   
Angel lacha Buffy, surprit par la durete de ses paroles qu'elle avait prononce pourtant si doucement, les faisant encore plus blessant. Elle partit le laissant confu et furieux. Mais furieux contre qui contre elle ou contre lui meme?   
  
Parc de Sunnydale:   
  
Alex marche, preocupe. Il pensait a Cordelia, de la revoir rien qu'une fois l'avait rendu malade. Elle etait encore plus belle qu'avant et elle avait l'air si raisonnable tout en etant drole. C'etait sa Cordelia. Il ne s'etait pas vraiment rendu compte a quel point elle lui manquait. Tout d'un coup il secoua la tete, il avait honte de penser a Cordelia dans les circonstances presentes, si Cordelia etait revenue c'est a cause de la mort de Buffy. En repensant a cette soiree il en eu mal au coeur. Buffy etait partie… Un voix l'interpella alors, il la reconnue avant meme de s'etre retourne. Il fit volte-face, c'etait Cordelia.   
Cordelia: Alex?   
Alex (gene): Cordy, tiens toi ici!   
Cordelia: Oui je suis restee apres l'enterrement pour voir mes parents, ca faisait longtemps. Alex (ironique): Ouais le courrier, les mails, les fax et le telephone ca n'existent pas a L.A.   
Cordelia (souffla): On a ete tres occupe avec notre compagnie et tout le reste…  
Alex: Avec Gunn?   
Cordelia (se rapprocha d'Alex): Tu ne serais pas jaloux?   
Alex: Moi jaloux! Tu rigoles!   
Cordelia (sourit puis ajouta): Et toi et cette ex-demon vous etez toujours ensemble?   
Alex: Elle s'appelle Anya et oui on est toujours ensemble pour ton renseignement. Elle au moins ne casse pas a chaque fois qu'elle se cogne!   
Cordelia: Moi qui esperait que tu avais change! Tu es toujours le meme cretin!   
Alex: Et toi tu es toujours la meme pouf et en plus en blonde c'est encore pire.   
Cordelia: Je te hais Alex Harris!   
Alex: T'inquietes c'est reciproque!   
Elle se jetta sur lui pour l'etrangler mais il eclata de rire. Elle le regarda, consterne. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa furieusement. Ils perdirent alors l'equilibre et tomberent dans le buisson, ils n'arreterent pas de s'embrasser bien au contraire…  
  
Chez Giles:   
  
Giles etait assis un verre d'alcool devant lui. Il but puis se reservit encore un verre. Il etait tellement de mal depuis que Buffy etait… morte. Buffy n'etait pas seulement la tueuse qu'il devait protege mais aussi sa fille. Quand Buffy etait arrivee a Sunnydale elle avait 16 ans et elle etait morte a 20 ans, 4 ans s'etaient ecoules mais Giles ne les avait meme pas vu passe. Il s'en voulait de sa mort, il n'aurait pas du dire a Angel comment ouvrir Acathla, quand ce dernier l'avait torture. Mais peut-etre que ca aurait rien change… Il se reservit un verre. Quelqu'un toqua a la porte il sursauta puis alla ouvrir. Giles le reconnut aussitot, c'etait un membre du conseil.   
Le membre du conseil: Bonjour monsieur Giles, je suis Anthony Engs.   
Giles: Entrez je vous en pris.   
La porte se referma.   
  
Parc de Sunnydale:   
  
Cordelia se releve, decoiffee, ses habits de travers, des morceaux d'herbes dans les cheveux. Alex se releve lui aussi.   
Cordelia (en se recoiffant et remettant ses habits correctement): Whou…  
Alex: C'etait…  
Cordelia: C'etait…  
Alex: Je dois y aller car, euh,…   
Cordelia (jalouse): Anya?   
Alex: Oui.   
Cordelia: Je t'accompagne.   
Alex: Tu m'accompagnes?   
Cordelia: Jusqu'a chez toi.   
Alex: Ok.   
Ils marchent en direction de chez les Harris.   
  
Rue de Sunnydale:   
  
Willow et Tara marchent chez Giles. Il leur avait telephone et avait donne rendez-vous a 8 heures.   
Willow: Je me demande pourquoi il nous donne rendez-vous maintenant les monstres et tout le reste, c'est plus nos oignons!   
Tara: Peut-etre qu'il y a une urgence.   
Willow : Je m'en fous moi !  
Tara regarda Willow et secoua la tete. C'est alors qu'elle appercue Alex et une tres belle jeune fille.   
Tara : Willow regarde !   
Willow : Ou ? (elle les voit) Mais c'est Alex et… Cordelia !   
Tara : Cordelia ?   
Willow (criant) : Alex !   
Alex se retourne. Ils ne s'etaient pas revus depuis l'enterrement de leur amie.   
Alex : Willow ? Ca va ?   
Willow : Ca va et toi ?   
Alex : Je vais bien. Salut Tara !   
Tara : Salut.   
Cordelia : Bonsoir tout le monde !   
Willow : Tiens Cordelia ! (elle lanca un regard questionneur a Alex) Comment vas-tu ?   
Cordelia : Je vais tres bien !   
Willow : Cordelia, je te presente ma petite-amie Tara. Tara, Cordelia. (Tara hocha la tete et fit un « salut »timide) Cordelia, Tara.   
Cordelia : Salut !   
Alex : Vous alliez ou ?   
Willow : Giles il a un probleme il veut une reunion de toute urgence.   
Alex: Il t'a dit pourquoi?   
Willow: Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais il m'a dit de te prevenir, on allait chez toi te chercher puis on y allait direct.   
Cordelia: On peut y aller, on est la!   
Willow: Mais Anya?   
Cordelia (decue) : Ah oui, c'est vrai.   
Alex : Bah on passe la chercher…  
Ils se mirent en route, Tara et Willow devant et derriere Alex et Cordelia. Cordelia (a Alex): Sa petite-amie ?   
Chez Giles (plus tard) :   
  
Tout le monde est assit dans le canape, Giles est debout.   
Giles : La raison pourquoi je vous ai tous reunit est…  
Alex : On s'est tous demande pourquoi (les autres hochent la tete)   
Giles : Je disais donc, un des membres du conseil est venu et il m'a annonce que il n'y aurait pas d'autre tueuse. (tous en resterent bouche be)   
Willow : Mais pourquoi ? Qui est-ce-qui va s 'occuper de l'apocalypse, des vampires, des demons… ?   
Giles : Ils disent que ca sert a rien. Le taux d'evennements surnaturels a baisse et ils doivent fermer le conseil sous l'ordre du gouvernement. Il n'y aura plus de tueuse. Buffy etait la derniere (il baissa la tete).   
Anya : Alors vous etez definitivement a la retraite ?   
Giles, Alex, Tara et Willow : Anya !   
Ils eclatent de rire. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rit comme ca. Cordelia eut un petit rire coince, elle etait jalouse. Elle aussi ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une bande d'amis. C'est seuls amis etaient Angel, Gunn et se brave Wesley. Elle s'etait bien entendue avec Buffy quand elle etait a Los Angeles mais rien d'extraordinnaire. Elle n'avait plus vraiment d'amis. Elle regarda en direction d'Alex. Il etait en train t'embeter Anya en la chatouillant, ils etaient vraiment mignon ensemble mais pourtant cette nuit elle avait bien sentit quelque chose particulier.   
  
Chez Angel :   
  
Angel etait assis pres du feu a son habitude, plonge dans un livre. Il avait l'air concentre et il l'etait. Il cherchait desesperement ce qu'etait la bague Darmarah. Il devait trouve absolument ce que c'etait. Bientot Buffy serait a ses cotes et regnerait sur le monde avec lui. C'est alors que quelques mots attirerent son attention "Bague Damarah" il s'empressa de lire la suite.   
Buffy etait couche sur le lit, son visage pale etait encadre par ses longs cheveux blonds, elle semblait fragile. Elle avait etale des cartes de tarot sur le lit, elle etait comme en trance. A ce moment Angel entra dans la piece, haletant.   
Angel (exite): Buffy j'ai trouve ce qu'est la bague Damarah!   
Buffy: Hmmm...   
Angel: Elle va t'aider a guerrir mais je ne sais pas ou elle se trouve.   
Buffy (distraite) : Demande a Giles...   
Angel regarda Buffy, cherchant son regard. Elle posa doucement une carte sur le lit. Angel sentit la haine monte en lui. Il s'approcha de Buffy et lui prit les cartes des mains, les dechira puis jetta celle qui etait sur le lit par terre. Buffy ne bougea pas d'un milimetre mais elle savait que si son coeur battait elle aurait eue une crise cardiaque. Angel la regarda, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne reagissait pas, ca ne lui ressemblait pas. La levre inferieur d'Angel trembla, il detestait la voir dans cet etat et de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Buffy releva la tete alors, ses yeux cernes sortaient presque de leurs orbites, elle avait l'air furieuse, son regard etait hante par la haine, la folie, la demence, le plaisir mais aussi une infinie tristesse. Angel sursauta malgre lui, elle avait l'air si menacente. Le visage de Buffy se changea en celle d'un affreux vampire mais elle continuait toujours a fixe les yeux d'Angelus. Elle lisait dedans la peur et ca lui plaisait. Elle reprit son visage d'humaine, son expression retrouva son innoncence, sa inquietude et sa fragilite, elle detourna le regard. Buffy retourna une carte qui representait une tombe recouverte de lierre.   
Buffy (doucement) : Tu la trouvera la.   
Angel regarda leur regard se croisa, ils se desiraient. La passion montait devenant ettoufante. La passion de Buffy et d'Angel, indestructible, interdit et eternel.   
Buffy : On est fait pour etre ensemble Buffy, que ce soit en mechant ou en gentil. D'ailleurs la nature est comme ca aussi mechante et gentille…(voir "Demence", phrase dite par Angel)   
Angel : Buffy tu as raison j'ai peur, peur de t'aimer mais je ne peux pas arreter cet amour qui grandit en moi. Cette passion vit en nous depuis la premiere fois ou on s'est vu depuis toujours et pour l'eternite.   
Buffy (ironique): Tu ressembles a Angel, tu es presque gentil.   
Angel (s'approchant d'elle): Je peux etre tres mechant aussi.   
Buffy (souriant): Je veux voir ca.   
Il se jetta sur elle et l'embrassa furieusement. Les joues de Buffy s'enflammerent. La passion montante en eux pouvait enfin s'echapper et laisser cour a leurs sentiments. Angelus passa sa main sur l'epaule de Buffy et remonta vers le cou puis il lecha la cicatrice. Cette cicatrice que Angel lui avait fait et qui l'avait sauve, Buffy l'avait, une fois encore, cette nuit la sauve. Elle etait la preuve de leur amour, un amour indelibile, passionnee... Buffy le repoussa cette fois lorsequ'il s'appretait a defaire sa robe. Ils se regarderent, ils n'avaient pas besoins de se parler pour se comprendre. Les levres de Buffy remuerent et celle d'Angel lui repondirent murmurant aussi "Je t'aime". Le premier "Je t'aime" qu'Angelus avait prononce mais surement pas le dernier. Ils s'aimaient depuis toujours et desormais pour l'eternite.   
  
Chez Alex :   
  
Anya et Alex sont sur le lit, Anya lit un journal idiot tandis que Alex a l'air perdu dans ses penses allonge sur le dos, les yeux fixant le plafond.   
« Anya... Cordelia... Cordelia... Anya » Il ne pouvait s'empecher de penser a ses deux maitresses. Bon ok a sa petite amie et a sa maitresse... « Cordelia, elle est tellement elle, tellement belle, fraiche, sexy, sensuelle, oh ma Cordy, je l"aime tant... » des qu'il pensait a Cordelia il se forcait de penser a Anya « Anya, ma petite amie favorite, c"est la seule qui me supporte... »Un flashback lui revient alors a la memoire (voir « Illusions »):   
  
Alex entre en courrant et s'effondre en pleurs sur le corps de sa petite copine.   
Alex : Anya ? Anya dit quelque chose ?   
Anya : Alex… Alex…   
Alex : Je suis la, tout ira bien t'inquietes pas.   
Anya (son visage transformer par la douleur): Mes forces… Elles, elles me quittent le corps…(un spasme de douleur l'empeche de finir sa phrase)   
Alex : Tu vas vivre Anya, car je t'aime, je suis la et je vais prendre soins de toi…  
Anya : Moi aussi je t'aime Alex   
Un sourire passe sur ses levres, elle lui carresse doucement la joue.   
Anya : Je ne pensais pas que ca finirait comme ca…  
Alex : Ca ne finira pas comme ca.   
Alex est a l'hopital assis dans la chaise au chevet d'Anya.   
Un medecin : Son etat est stable mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, tout depend d'elle maintenant…  
Alex : Merci docteur.   
Le docteur sort de la piece laissant Alex seul face a sa peur et a son inquietude.   
Alex : Ne part pas Anya, j'ai besoins de toi. Je t'aime tellement… (il font en larme).   
  
« Mais je ne l "aime pas vraiment, bon d"accord, je l"aime mais pas d"un amour passionne comme celui que je partage avec Cordelia ». Alex devait choisir mais il avait tellement peur de faire souffrir l'une ou l'autre...   
  
Dans un cimetiere (dans la nuit) :   
  
Des jeunes hommes d'environ 16 ans creusent dans une tombe. Ils ouvrent le cerceuil.   
Jeune homme 1 (angoisse): Berk c'est deg' ! Je vois toujours pas pourquoi on fait ca ! Allez Julien on se casse... J'ai les petoches ! En plus tu sais meme pas qui t'emplois !   
Julien : Ecoute Stephane, j'ai besoins de nouvelle roue pour ma becanne alors je fais ca et apres on se casse, promit ! Et puis le type c'est pas grave si on sait pas qui sait, il m'a juste dit ce que je devais chercher et ou, a quelle heure, pas tres bavard... (il sort une boite du cerceuil et essaie de l'ouvrir). Je me demande ce qu'il a l'interieur pour en faire tout une histoire.   
Stephane : Ouais en tout cas il est drolement zarbe car... (il s'interrompt, regardent ce que Julien fait, il n'arrive pas a ouvrir la boite) C'est nul ! Regarde ca s'ouvre meme pas ! Je te jure il va pas te payer le type, c'est tout a fait le genre, tu sais comme celui qui m'avait embauche pour...   
Julien (exaspere): Oh la ferme toi !   
Stephane (riant) : Eh imagine que ce soit un horrible...   
Une voix derriere : Vampire ?   
Les deux jeunes hommes se retournent, derriere eux se trouve... Angel (que c'est etonnant !).   
Stephane : Qui etez-vous ?   
Angel (fixant la boite): Tu n'as pas besoins de le savoir. De toute maniere je ne suis pas tres bavard en general.   
Julien : Vous etez le type qui m'a embauche. Voila votre boite (Angel tend la main mais Julien tend la sienne aussi, cachant la boite dans son dos) Le fric d'abord !   
Angel : On ne discute pas avec moi, donne la moi. (Julien ne bouge pas, tetu)   
Stephane (mort de peur) : Allez donne lui, c'est pas grav', viens... (il commence a s'eloigner mais Angel l'arrete)   
Angel : Tu as l'air bien presse...   
Angel s'approche de Stephane et le regarde « bien trop presse... » pensa t-il, son visage se changea en celui d'un vampire. Stephane le regarda mort de peur, Julien lui aussi est horrifie et immobilise par la peur. Angel s'approche le prend par la gorge et lui tord le coup « crac ». Angel relache le corps mort de Stephane.   
Angel (a voix haute) : Decidement je me lasserais jamais de faire ca !   
Julien : J'ai change d'avis voila votre boite. (il lui tend la boite)   
Angel : Mais toi aussi tu es presse, c'est une maladie... Il y a quoi un nouveau DJ au Bronze ? (il eclate de rire)   
Julien (riant aussi) : Oui, Oui c'est ca ! « Allez Julien casse toi, vite....»  
Angel : Desole, mais je crois que tu vas devoir annuler tes activites, je connais une personne qui meurt d'envie de te faire un lavage de... (il attrape Julien par le cou et lui murmure a l'oreille) sang ! (Il sourit, de son sourire ironique, le sourire a la Angelus à que j'adore ! ! !)   
  
Chez Angel :   
  
Buffy est couchee sur le sol elle regarde vers le ciel, la piece tourne autour d'elle. Un sourire se dessine sur ses levres, elle rit toute seule, ses yeux sont remplit de joie mais ils sont aussi triste, si triste. Elle a l'air completement folle. Tout d'un coup elle cria : « Je volle ! Regardez je volle ! ! ». Elle fut secouer par le meme fou rire, toujours un rire aussi dement. Elle arreta alors de rire se leva. Elle se dirigea en ditubant vers la salle de bain, la piece tourne toujours. Elle se regarde dans la glace puis elle dit a son reflet : « Vous voyez bien que je volle ! Et je peux meme te tuer regarde ! » Buffy prend un rasoir qui trainait par la et le pointa vers son reflet. Elle eclata de rire puis dit : « Hahha ! Tu fais moins le malin ! A nous deux maintenant ». Tout en riant elle commenca a frapper avec tout sa forte de tueuse, de vampire dans le mirroir le brisant en de milliards de morceaux. Les morceaux de mirroir tombent et coupent au passage les bras de Buffy. (Note de l'auteur : cette scene est jumelee avec « Demence ») On entend alors des cris etouffes, d'enfants, de mort. Buffy se regarde dans la glace et voit le visage de la petite-fille celle aux yeux si turquoise, elle la regarde, on lit la peur dans ses yeux.   
La petite fille: Qui etes-vous ?   
Buffy (en pleure) : Si seulement je le savais !   
Voix off de Tara : Tu crois tout savoir ? Ce qui va arriver ? Qui tu es? Tout commence…   
Voix off de Spike: (…) Tu es la creature la plus perfide, cruelle, utilisatrice, vaniteuse que je connaisse.   
Le sang coule de plus belle. Visage de Buffy, effraye dans la glace. On entend toujours les cris, la piece tourne toujours… On voit les mains de Buffy cherche quelque chose dans l'armoire a pharmacie, elle casse tout. Elle trouve finalement un verre d'eau et le porte a sa bouche. Ses mains ensanglantes tiennent le verre fermement. Elle se devisage toujours dans la glace. Buffy laisse tomber le verre par terre, qui se casse en mille morceaux, le sol est tache par de multitudes gouttes de sang.   
Point de vue de Buffy, la piece tourne autour d'elle, les cris continuent toujours accompagne par des bruits de verre qui se cassent. Elle ne quitte pas son reflet, on lit une peur incomprehensible, impenetrable… Elle recule, toujours en fixant son reflet.   
Buffy tombe par terre au milieu du sang, des morceaux de verre et le reste. Elle est en pleur, secoue par des spasmes. Elle se roule sur le sol.  
Buffy (criant) : Angel !   
Angel (il est dans la chambre cherchant Buffy): Buffy je suis la !   
Buffy : Viens ! ! !   
Angel (voyant l'etat des lieux et surtout celui de Buffy): Oh ! Buffy !   
Il la prend dans ses bras. Elle est toujours dans le meme etat, pleines de sang, son adorable visage ecorche par les morceaux de verre. Il la souleve et la porte jusqu'a son lit.   
Angel : Ca sera bientot fini, j'ai ce qu'il faut, je te guerrirais ! (il la couche sur le lit, elle se cambre de douleur, le visage d'Angelus se crispe, il murmure entre ses dents) Je le jure !  
Il quitte la chambre mais avant de partir, se retourne et regarde Buffy. Elle gemit. Angel ne supportant pas cette vue, il prend un vase qui etait a sa droite et le jette contre le mur d'en face, son visage se transforme en celui d'un vampire, ne controlant plus ses sentiments. Il sort de la salle. On entend alors les gemissements de Buffy.   
Point de vue de Buffy : La piece tourne, tourne... Des cris d'enfants dechirant... la mort... la souffrance... rien n'a plus d'ordre dans son esprit... Elle est completement folle...   
Voix off de Drusilla: Tu vas devenir aussi dingue que moi!   
  
On quitte la piece, la camera se dirige vers le salon. Angel est assit a un table sa tete dans les mains, il secoue la tete repetant « Je n"en peu plus, ca doit s"arreter ». Il releve la tete, son visage toujours en vampire. Il se leve alors de table et va dans la piece d'a cote. On voit Acathla et presque a cote, des chaines pendus au plafond et au bout des chaines le jeune Julien en sang. Des que le jeune homme appercoit Angel, il enfouit sa tete dans son bras, la peur le faisant trembler, on voit une large morsure au cou qui suinte, pleine de pue.   
Julien (des sanglots dans la voix) : Ne me faites rien ! S'il vous plait ! Je ne faisait que ce vous m'avez demander, je voulais juste avoir mon argent ! Laissez moi sortir !   
Julien continue mais Angel ne l'ecoute pas. Il promene son regard dans la piece, regardant autour de lui comme si il voyait cette piece pour la premiere fois, il reprend son visage d'humain, surement apaise. Tout d'un coup son regard se fige, Julien suit le regard d'Angel, il est fixe sur la boite. Angel se dirige vers la table ou se trouvait la boite et la prend, un sourire se dessine sur son visage.   
Julien : Vous avez ce que vous voulez alors laissez moi partir ! Je vous en prie ! Mes parents vons s'inquietez.   
Angel, toujours souriant, se dirige vers la porte donnant dans la salle a manger. En passant il donne un coup dans le cou, du pue en sort, Julien se tord de douleur.   
Angel : Et la tu veux toujours partir ?   
Angel appuie encore plus fort, du sang gicle. Julien gemit puis s'evanouit.   
Angel (souriant) : C'est bien ce que je pensais !   
  
Dans le cimetiere :   
  
Willow et Tara se balladent main dans la main, elles rigolent. C'est la pleine lune.  
Willow : Je suis pressee de faire ce rituel, il a l'air drolement chouette !   
Tara : Oui il est bien !   
Willow : Tu penses vraiment que ca va marcher ?   
Tara : Il n'y a pas de raison !   
Les deux filles eclaterent de rire, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le rire etait pour Willow comme pour Tara une guerison.   
C'est alors que Willow se fige, fixant quelque chose au loin. Tara suit son regard.   
Willow (murmurant) : Buffy...   
Tara regarda la tombe de Buffy, c'etait la premiere fois qu'elles y revenaient. Elle se retourna vers sa petite-amie, cette derniere avait des larmes dans les yeux. Elles s'approchent de la tombe. La terre est retournee.  
  
Chez Giles (plus tard) :   
  
Tara et Willow courrent en direction de chez Giles, elles s'arretent, essouflee devant la porte. Willow toque tout en criant.   
Willow : Giles !   
Giles (ouvre la porte, un morceau de sausisson a la main) : Oh Willow mais entre ! Bonjour Tara !   
Willow (fermant la porte derriere elle, encore essouflee et inquiete) : C'est Buffy !   
Giles (arretant de manger) : Quoi Buffy ?   
Willow : On etait Tara et moi au cimetiere et on a vu la tombe, elle etait... (elle eclate en sanglot)   
Giles prend Willow dans ses bras, sans comprendre ce qui se passe mais comprenant la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Puis il lance un regard interrogatif a Tara qui etait restee jusqu'a la silencieuse.   
Tara (balbutant): La terre etait retournee et... et la,les cerceuils ouverts (elle reprend son souffle) Celle d'Angel pareil comme si ils etaient resortit de terre (les larmes de Willow augmente)   
Willow (a travers ses larmes) : Ca serait si bien !   
Giles : Je ne le pense pas si Buffy et Angel revenaient sur cette terre ils ne seraient plus ce qu'ils etaient, ils auraient perdus leurs ames. Ils seraient des machines assoifes de sang, ils seraient des vampires, leur personnalite n'a rien a voir avec celle d'un semi-vampire et encore moins d'un humain. Par exemple Angel redeviendrait...   
Tara : Angelus !   
Willow (sechant ses larmes, va vers l'etagere) : La soiree qu'on a passe ici apres l'enterrement vous vous rappelez j'etais boulversee et je vous ai demande comment les semi-vampires mourraient et vous m'avez simplement repondu que Buffy et Angel etaient morts. Je savais bien que j'avais raison ! Buffy et Angel sont vivants ! Voila (elle leur tend un livre)...   
Giles :« Un semi-vampire meurent d"un pieu dans le coeur comme les autres vampires, aucune autres armes peuvent les tues. Cela peut juste les affaiblir ou alors leurs enleves leurs ames humaines… »  
Tara: Buffy et Angel sont "morts" avec juste une epee plantee dans le ventre, ca ne pouvaient pas les tues.   
Willow: Un vampire met combien de temps a se reveiller?   
Giles: Cela depend comment il est mort...   
Willow (pleurant): Mais c'est affreux! On a enterre Buffy et Angel!!! Vivant!!   
Tara (prenant son amie par les epaules): Enfin vivant si on veut...   
Giles : Je pense que Angel et Buffy, surtout en etant mechant, auraient quitte la ville, nous sachant ici.   
Willow (essayant de se persuader) : Je le pense aussi, c'est meme sure ! Pas toi Tara ?   
Tara (hesitante) : C'est, c'est evident.   
Willow : Donc le probleme est regle ! Bien...   
Giles (repose le livre) : Oui le probleme est clos, je vais chercher un rituel pour essayer que au moins l'ame de Buffy et Angel reposent en paix.   
La conversation entrent Giles et Willow continuent changeant vite de sujet. Tara les regarda, elle pensa : « Ils evitent les problemes, en reglant les problemes de la sorte, ca leur permet de rester bien tranquille dans leur nouveau monde sans s"occuper de tout les innocents qui peuvent mourrir... »  
  
Chez Angel:   
  
Angel a un livre ouvert devant lui, il recite une formule en latin (note: je ne la marque pas car moi et le latin... ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour). Il s'arrete puis ouvre la boite que les jeunes gens ont deteres. Une forte lumiere sort alors de la boite. Angel met sa main sur ses yeux. La lumiere devient de plus forte puis elle prit une couleur verte. Angel enleva ses mains de son visage et s'approcha de la boite qui degageait toujours cette etrange lumiere verte. Il plongea sa main dans la boite et en sortit une bague, une bague magnifique aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, etincelante. Angel regarda l'objet precieux, elle etait magnifique et elle allait aider Buffy.   
Buffy est couchee dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague, le fronc en sueur mais elle est glaciale, comme la mort. On peut lire dans ses yeux la souffrance.   
Angel entre dans la piece, les mains derriere son dos. Il regarde longuement Buffy, puis s'approche du lit.   
Buffy : Angel...   
Angel : C'est moi, grace a la bague Damarah tu vas revivres, mon amour (un faible sourire se dessine sur son visage pale).   
Angel sort la bague de derriere son dos, Buffy ouvre grand les yeux, emmerveillee par le bijoux. Angel lui prend alors la main, sa main fragile et lui passe la bague au doigt. Buffy sourit puis prend Angel dans ses bras.   
Buffy: Embrasse-moi...   
Ils s'embrassent. C'est alors que Buffy est prise d'un violent spasme, elle tousse et se cambre, Angel soupire.   
Angel :Tu dois te reposer la bague ne va pas agire tout de suite et tu as besoins d'etre seule, je te laisse Buffy, prend soin de toi.   
Buffy le regarde, elle sourit et bouge ses levres sans bruit «Merci, je t"aime », Angel lui repond (de la meme facon) «Moi aussi », Buffy : «Depuis toujours et pour l"eternite ». Angel depose un rapide baiser sur le front de sa bien aimee puis quitte la piece.   
Buffy le suit du regard, elle respire difficilement puis elle ferme les yeux, epuisee.   
  
Chez Alex:   
  
Anya et Alex sont couches, Anya a les yeux fermes, Alex lui regarde le plafond. "Cordelia, Cordelia pourquoi es-tu revenue?!". Il se leve alors, s'habille vite fait et sort de sa chambre.   
  
Chambre d'hotel:   
  
Cordelia est assise, en sous-vetements, a une table. Elle ecrit une lettre a Wesley. «Je dois lui dire pour Angel, voyons, humm, comment formulez ca ? Cher Wesley, Angel est mort...Bof, euhh... Alex que fais-tu en ce moment, penses-tu a moi ? Tu parles ! Il s"en fiche il a son affreux ex-monstre comme compagnie ! ! Je la haie celle-la, si je pouvais la... ». C'est alors que on toque a sa porte, Cordelia enfile un peignoir puis se leve.   
Cordelia : Alex ?   
Alex : Salut, je peux entrer ?   
Cordelia : Oui bien sur (il ferme la porte derriere lui) Tu as oublie de payer ton loyer ? Oh, non attend, euhh, Anya t'a fichu a la porte alors tu viens voir cette brave Cordy ?   
Alex : Cordelia...   
Cordelia (murmurant) : Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Ils s'assoient tout les deux sur le lit. Ils se regardent longuement.   
Alex (doucement) : Tu es si belle... Oui, plus belle encore...   
Cordelia: Toi aussi (il sourit, C. est confuse) Je veux dire tu es pas mal...   
Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Cordelia. Leurs visages sont a quelques centimetres.  
Alex : Tes cheveux... Ils sentent toujours la meme odeur... Il y a que toi qui sent comme ca... Un melange de fruits rouge... C'est esquis (il depose un baiser sur son cou).   
Cordelia : Whoua, t'as appris a parler aux femmes.   
Alex (souriant) : Tu te rappelles, on etait avec Buffy, Willow et Oz dans la cafet du lycee et Willow parlait de remplacer Miss Calendar et tu lui as sortit que ca allait l'aider pour plus tard, sur ca on a commencer a se chamailler et tu m'as demander ce que je ferais plus tard apres m'avoir planter dans la vie et je t'ai repondu que j'enseignerais le language de l'amour. Et tu vois c'est ce que je fais, je n'ai pas trop rate ma carriere...   
Cordelia (sourit) : Tu te rappelle de ca ?   
Alex : Pas toi ?   
Cordelia : Si, bien sur que si je me rappelle de cette journee et de toute celle qu'on a partage ensemble.   
Il sourit, il prend sa main dans la sienne et la serre, et embrasse sa main. Cordelia le regarde faire. Il releve la tete, ils se regardent. Puis il la couche doucement sur le lit et l'embrasse doucement. Cordelia enleve son peignoir et aide Alex a enleve son pull.   
Cordelia : Je t'aime Alex...   
Alex : Moi aussi, je t'aime Cordelia Chase (ils s'embrassent) Je n'arrive pas a croire que je t'ai dit ca, moi qui etait le tresorier du club "Je deteste Cordelia".   
Cordelia (rigole): T'es toujours oblige de faire des blagues nulles?   
Alex: Je suis comme ca, tu me prends avec ou tu te passes de moi (il la regarde, attendant sa reponse)   
Cordelia (elle sourit puis lui murmure dans l'oreille): Je prends...   
  
Chez Alex:   
  
Anya est levee et cherche Alex.   
Anya: Alex? Alex? Ou peut-il bien etre passe encore? Je suis sure qu'il est avec cette Cordelia, je le sens quand un homme me trompe, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis ex-protectrice des femmes bafoues. Oh et puis, il a qu'a faire ce qu'il veut apres tout si il savait tout le monde que je me suis envoyee ces derniers temps...   
Elle sourit mais son sourire devient une grimace, transformee par la tristesse. Elle fond alors en larmes.   
Anya: Mais je l'aime moi!   
Elle sanglote alors sur le lit, replier sur elle meme. Puis elle se leve prend son sac et s'en va de l'appartement.   
  
Chambre d'hotel :   
  
Cordelia et Alex sont couches, l'un contre l'autre, sous les draps. Cordelia ouvre les yeux, elle regarde Alex. Il ouvre lui aussi les yeux.   
Alex (ensomeille) : Humm, ma Cordy.   
Ils s'embrassent puis Cordelia le repousse.   
Cordelia: Je veux que tu le dises a Anya.   
Alex: Je lui dirais en rentrant.   
Cordelia: Tu vas lui dire quoi? Alex (soupire): Je vais lui dire que j'aime quelqun d'autre et que je la quitte. Que veux-tu que je lui dises?   
Cordelia: J'en sais rien du moment que tu lui dis, ca ira.   
Alex se leve et enfile ses vetements.   
Cordelia : Tu t'en vas?   
Alex : Je vais la voir plutot je lui dirais mieux se sera pour nous trois et plutot je te reverrai.   
Cordelia : Je t'aime.   
Alex : Moi aussi...   
Il sort de la piece, Cordelia soupire puis attrape son peignoir l'enfile et s'en va prendre une douche.   
  
Chez Alex:   
  
Il entre, Anya est pensive, fixant le sol, des meches de cheveux lui barrant le front, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle l'entend et releve la tete. Alex la regarde « Oh, Oh elle a comprit ». Elle se leve.  
Alex : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...   
Anya : Celle la je l'ai entendu des milliards de fois, en general ca n'annonce rien de bon. Je sais, pas besoins de te justifier, j'ai comprit, je m'en vais. Mais tu a fais un tres mauvais choix...   
Alex : Ne commence pas !   
Anya (des larmes dans les yeux) : Je ne commence rien mais je finis tout... Je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors que tu en aimes une autre, je ne le veux pas.   
Alex:...   
Anya (sourit): La vie est d'une rare ironie, des jours on est sur un lit d'hopital, mourrante et le petit-copain te jure fidelite et amour pour l'eternite. Le jour d'apres il sort avec la premiere petasse qui passe.   
Alex (enerve) : Ne parle pas d'elle comme ca !(calme) Cordelia ecoute... (il s'appercoit de son erreur) Je suis deso...   
Anya : Non c'est moi qui est desolee, desolee de ne pas etre Cordelia, desolee. Tout est de ma faute je n'aurai jamais du tomber amoureuse de toi.   
Alex serre Anya dans ses bras.   
Alex : Moi non plus...   
Ils s'embrassent c'est simple, doux, pure et sincere. Elle le repousse au bout d'un moment.   
Anya : Je m'en vais, se sera plus simple.   
Alex : Tu vas ou ?   
Anya : Je ne sais pas, j'ai vecu longtemps Alex, je saurais m'en sortir, t'inquietes pas pour moi.   
Alex : Je sais.   
Elle prend sa valise, qu'elle avait prepare. Puis prend son sac a main, elle saisit ses clees.   
Anya : Tiens, ca te servira.   
Alex: Je suis quand meme desole...   
Anya pose un doigt sur ses levres, l'empenchant de continuer sa phrase.   
Anya: Tu n'as pas besoins d'etre desole. Aurevoir Alex.   
Anya s'ecarte a reculons, de sorte a etre toujours en face d'Alex puis monte les escaliers et sort.   
Alex (murmurant) : Aurevoir Anya.   
Alex suit Anya du regard, puis son regard se fixe sur une photo de lui et d'Anya, il la regarde un long moment puis la prend et la met dans un tirroir.   
Alex (toujours murmurant) : Il est temps de passer a autre chose. Oui, aurevoir Anya.   
La camera zoom sur le visage d'Alex, une larme coule sur sa joue, puis la camera recule.   
  
Dehors:   
  
Anya sort de chez Alex et marche en direction de la station de bus de Sunnydale. Elle remet son manteau en place, se mouche et essuit ses larmes.   
Anya (murmurant) : Il est temps de passer a autre chose.   
Elle continue a marcher , « Il fait deja nuit ! ». Elle coupe par le cimetiere, prenant un raccourcit.   
Un vampire se jette alors sur elle et la prend par la gorge, met sa main sur sa bouche l'empechant de respire, elle s'evanouit.   
Vampire : Un pauvre petite innocente, tout a fait ce que Angelus m'a demande de rammener, il va etre ravit !   
  
Chez Angel:   
  
Julien est assit sur une chaise. Angel approche de lui.   
Angel : T'es ressistant comme type !   
Julien : Laissez moi partir ! Je vous en prie ! Ou transformez moi en vampire !   
Angel (grogne puis lui crache a la figure) : Tu n'en vaux pas la peine !   
Julien : Ma mere, elle est morte d'inquietude !   
Angel: Oh tu me casses les pieds avec ta mere!   
Angel lui prend les cheveux et lui tord la tete, de facon a boire son sang. Le garcon gemit.   
Buffy : Laisse moi en un peu...   
Angel se retourne (avec son visage de vampire) et voit alors Buffy elle est appuyee contre le mur de facon provocante (comme ds l'episode « Who are you ? » avec Faith, saison 3), ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en cascade dans son dos, sa peau est soyeuse, ses yeux petillants, elle porte un pantalon de cuire bordeau avec un debardeur noir tres decolte, elle a la croix celle qu'Angel lui a offert mais bizzarement elle ne brule pas sa peau, elle a egalement sa Claddagh et l'anneau Damarah. Elle est magnifique, un sourire provocant eclair son visage.   
Angel prend son faux visage (celui d'humain) et s'approche de Buffy.   
Ils se sourient et s'embrassent, d'un baiser devoreur puis elle le repousse.   
Buffy : J'ai faim !   
Buffy s'approche de Julien et boit son sang jusqu'a la derniere goutte.   
Angel sourit de son demi-sourire, a ce « spectacle ».   
Enfin Buffy pousse Julien, qui est aussi sec que le desert du Sahara et s'approche d'Angel d'une demarche sexy. Elle a encore du sang au coin de ses levres mais a son visage d'humaine. Elle s'approche d'Angel et met ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il la prend par la taille.  
Buffy : Ensemble on va detruire le monde, mon amour.   
Ils se sourient, leur front coller l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.   
Un vampire rentre alors les interrompent.   
Vampire : Maitre, regardez ce que j'ai trouver.   
Il pousse le corp evanouit d'Anya vers eux. Buffy s'approche d'elle et reconnait alors Anya elle murmure son prenon, Angel l'entend. Elle se releve et eclate de rire puis prend Angel par la taille et l'embrasse.   
Buffy : Elle est parfaite, excatement comme je voulais. Elle a l'air si gentille, pleine de bonnes intentions et en plus elle est malheureuse. Elle va etre esquise. Merci.   
Angel sourit simplement et regarde sa petite-amie, prendre Anya dans les bras et se diriger dans la chambre a torture.   
Buffy attache Anya a des chaines. Elle sort d'un tirroire une boite avec pleins d'objets de torture : un arrache coeur,... Anya se reveille.   
Anya : Buffy?   
Buffy : Oui ?   
Anya : Je dois etre au paradis !   
Buffy : Pas vraiment.   
Angel (entrant ds la piece): Je peux t'aider ?   
Buffy (souriant) : Avec plaisir... (elle lui tend l'espece d'arrache coeur)   
Angel: Anya, Anya je ne te connais pas tellement mais j'ai quand meme vraiment envie de te tuer.   
Anya: Laissez moi tranquille! Vous etez des, des monstres!   
Buffy: Oui et fiere de l'etre.   
Angel: Ferme les yeux, ca fera moin mal.   
Angel approche l'arrache coeur du coeur a Anya et l'enfonce doucement. Elle hurle, Buffy eclate de rire. C'est alors que un eclair tombe pres de la maison, illuminant la piece. Buffy sourit.   
Buffy: C'est qu'un mauvais moment a passe.   
Angel enfonce encore plus profond l'objet dans le coeur d'Anya, elle est alors a demi-morte.   
Buffy: Allez Angel, souffle les bougies.   
Angel enfonce alors l'arrache coeur, il transperce son coeur. Anya hurle puis meurt. Angel se retourne et regarde Buffy en souriant. Elle s'approche de lui, il sort le coeur chaud de la poitrine d'Anya. Ils se sourient.   
Buffy: Je suis de retour Angelus... (et elle mord dans le coeur)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   



	10. Under a sky of dust

Titre: Under a sky of dust (Fin de ma mini-saison)   
Auteur: Noemie Maulino   
Email adresse: maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic est la suite de "Depuis toujours et pour l'eternite" et de ce qui precede cette fanfic. Pour la comprehension il est conseille de lire les fanfics qui la precedent. C'est la derniere de ma mini-saison.   
Resume: Leur pire erreur les poursuit. Buffy et Angel sont prets a detruire le monde, est-ce-que le Scooby sera pret a les arrete?   
Droits divers: Les personnages sont la propriete de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaine qui detient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur   
  
  
Dernierement dans "Buffy contre les vampires":   
  
Cordelia: Je t'aime Alex...   
Alex: Moi aussi Cordelia Chase (ils s'embrassent)   
Anya: Je m'en vais se sera plus simple   
Alex: Il est temps de passer a autre chose, oui aurevoir Anya.   
Giles: Buffy et Angel vivant? Je pense que Buffy et Angel auraient quitte la ville   
Willow: Je le pense aussi...   
Tara (a elle meme): Ils evitent les problemes, en reglant les problemes de la sorte, ca leur permet de rester bien tranquille dans leur nouvelle vie sans se soucier des innocents qui peuvent mourrir...   
Un vampire se jette sur Anya et la prend a la gorge, met sa main sur sa bouche l'empechant de respirer, elle s'evanouit.   
Angel se retourne et voit Buffy, elle est appuyee contre le mur de facon provocante, ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en cascade dans son dos, sa peau est soyeuse, ses yeux petillants. Un sourire provocant sur les levres.   
Buffy: Ensemble on va detruire le monde   
Un vampire pousse le corp evanouit d'Anya vers Angel et Buffy.   
Buffy: Elle est parfaite, exactement comment je voulais.   
Angel enfonce l'arrache coeur, il transperce son coeur. Anya hurle puis meurt. Angel se retourne et regarde Buffy, souriant. Elle s'approche de lui, il sort le coeur chaud de la poitrine d'Anya. Il se sourient.   
Buffy: Je suis de retour Angelus...   
Buffy mord dans le coeur.   
  
  
Dans un parking tard dans la nuit, deux personnes se battent. L'une des deux tombe au sol. C'est un jeune etudiant, brun, yeux verts, assez beau garcon. Son nez saigne et il a une grande plaie au niveau du cou. Une personne s'avance, sans sortir de l'ombre, restant cache.   
  
Une voix de femme: Je te l'avais dit je suis tres impatiente!   
Le jeune homme: Pitier...   
La voix: J'en ai eu trop souvent.   
  
Elle se jette sur lui et saisit le visage entre ses mains. Elle l'agrippe cruellement. Ses ongles lui otent la vue, pour toujours. Puis elle lui fracasse le crane contre le sol, le crane se fend a de nombreux endroits. L'homme s'effondre dans les bras de la femme, le sang jaillit de ses plaies mortelles, impregnant les mains de l'agresseur ou plutot de l'assasin.   
Elle sort de l'ombre, elle nous est tres familiere, elle regarde ses mains puis sourit avant de s'essuyer negligemment sur ses vetements. Elle plutot petite, les yeux couleur amande, de longs cheveux blonds et soyeux, les bras et les jambes muscles. Elle part, enjambant le cadavre puis un autre cadavre et encore un autre, tous affreusement mutiles: sans yeux, la peau arrachee, la cervelle coulant du crane. Elle rejoint une autre personne, ce dernier lache un corps ensanglante ou manquait plusieurs doigts et la main gauche. Il releve la tete et la regarde. Il est brun, yeux chocolat, carre et tres grand. Ils se sourient et s'embrassent.   
  
Chez Giles (le matin):   
  
Giles descend des escaliers, il se sert une tasse de the et se fait chauffe des toast. Il ouvre la porte et prend le journal, s'assoit confortablement dans le fauteuil du salon et allume la tele ou passait la meteo. Il boit une gorgee de the avant de lire le "Sunnydale Time". La routine quoi! Les premieres lignes disaient:   
  
"Massacre a la gare routiere, des dizaines de personnes sauvagement assasines et mutiles par une creature inhumaine"   
  
Giles sursaute et s'ebouillante puis monte le son de la television. La presentatrice des informations annoncait:   
  
"Massacre a Sunnydale, aucune trace, ni empreintes, les criminels n'ont ete vu par personne du voisinage. Exactement 48 personnes sont decedes et d'autre sont portes disparu, les victimes sont pour la plupart des voyageurs en partance pour Los Angeles. Le maire lui meme croit a quelque chose de surhumain ou encore une armee d'assasins. Voici le reportage de notre envoye direct Josh Perne"   
  
Giles avait la naussee a voir les horreurs du massacre. "Je n'ai jamais vu ca!" Il se precipite sur le telephone.   
  
Giles: Allo? Allo Willow? Oui, c'est Giles, je vais bien. Reunion d'urgence chez moi dans une heure convoque le scooby.   
  
Au manoir d'Angel:   
  
Buffy regarde aussi la television mais n'a pas vraiment la meme expression de degouts que Giles elle est plutot satisfaite. Elle eteint la tele.   
  
Buffy: Ca leur a plut on dirait, il faudrait recommencer bientot!   
Angel (s'asseyant a cote d'elle): Ce n'est pas assez! Ca ne suffit pas! Ce n'est pas comme ca qu'on va arriver a nos fin!   
Buffy: Je sais mais n'empeche c'etait drolement chouette!   
  
Elle se roule en boule comme un chat contre lui. Il la prend dans ses bras.   
  
Angel: On agit comme des debutants, il est tant de passe a quelque chose de plus professionnel...   
Il sourit et attrape un livre qui trainait. Buffy le regarde attentivement puis fait mine de degout, elle soupire puis se releve.   
  
Buffy: Tu m'ennuis avec tes bouquins, je vais joue.   
  
Elle s'eloigne laissant Angel a sa lecture.   
Buffy entre dans la salle de torture, plusieurs personnes sont enchaines, leurs corps saignes et pour la plupart des larges plaies purulentes parfois grouillantes de vers, sur les jambes, les bras,...   
Elle se dirige vers une petite fille encore consciente.   
L'ecran devient noir on entend juste des cris dechirants.   
  
Chez Giles:   
  
Willow, Tara, Alex et Cordelia sont assis sur le canape. Giles est debout. Ils ont tous l'oueil rive sur la tele ou Giles diffusait les informations du matin.   
  
Willow: C'est degoutant! Mais qui oserait faire ca?!   
Alex: Je suis d'accord la dessus. C'est horrible!   
Giles: C'est vrai c'est horrible mais il faut surtout se demander qui a fait ca.   
Cordelia: Des etres pervers, assoiffe de sang, inhumain et avec une force de tout les diables... Alex: En autre terme des affreux vampires!   
  
Cordelia commence alors a hurle et a se tenir la tete. "Ahhhh!!"   
  
Alex: Vite elle a une vision!   
  
Cordelia releve la tete.   
  
Cordelia: Mais qu'est-ce-que vous attendez? Vite un aspirine!   
Tara: Tiens (elle lui tend un vers que Cordelia s'empresse de boire)   
Giles (impatient): Alors...Que se passe-t'il?   
Cordelia: He minute papillon! Savez-vous a quel point c'est douloureux ces trucs la?   
Giles: J'en doute... Cordelia! Qu'as-tu vu?   
Cordelia: Vous n'avez pas change vous! Toujours aussi impatient! Bon... j'ai vu Buffy et Angel mais c'est tout, je n'ai pas bien vu le reste c'etait tres flou.   
Alex: Buffy et Angel? Mais c'est impossible! Ils sont morts et enterres!   
  
Giles lance un regard a Willow qui prit un air coupable. Alex suit leur regard.   
  
Alex: J'ai une drole d'impression que vous ne dites pas toute la verite?   
Giles: C'est parcequ'on ne la dit pas...   
Willow: On doit leur dire Giles?   
Giles: J'ai bien peur que oui... Buffy et Angel sont vivants.   
Alex: QUOI?   
Giles: Ils sont vivants mais mauvais, ils ont changes de camp, ils ont perdus leurs ames. On voulait vous le dire mais on en etait pas sur et puis on ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait. On pensait qu'ils allaient fuir Sunnydale...   
Alex: Qui ca "on"?   
Willow: Moi, Giles et Tara.   
Alex (en colere mais on peut lire la peine dans sa voix): TARA? Mais elle ne connait meme pas Buffy! Et moi son meilleur ami je n'ai meme pas le droit de savoir que Buffy est vivante! C'est fort de cafe quand meme!   
  
Tara a l'air peine, Willow lui prend la main mais elle se tait. Que dire en face de ca?   
  
Cordelia: Surtout que c'est tres imprudent! Vous realisez le danger?! Angelus dans la nature et la tueuse!!! Mais vous etez completement irresponsable ou quoi!   
Giles: Qui nous dit que ce massacre porte leurs noms?   
Cordelia: Mais vous etes vraiment en dehors de la plaque! Evidemment que c'est eux! Qui aurait pu faire ca d'autre? Vous pensiez que Angel et Buffy allaient partir a Hawai en croisiere fete leur nuit de noce alors qu'ils ont la bouche de l'enfer en disposition! Mais vous revez ou quoi?!   
Tara (doucement): Elle marque un point la...   
Alex: Je suis entierement d'accord avec Cordelia. Je vous l'ai toujours dit que le jour ou Angel redeviendrait feroce il choisirait Sunnydale comme proie. Et en plus ce que je n'avais pas prevu c'est qu'il est accompagne d'une tueuse aux pouvoirs incroyables avec une force de tout les diables et qui est aussi vampire donc on multiplie la force par 10 si ce n'est plus. En plus on ne sait pas ce qui sait passe a Los Angeles, qui vous dit qu'elle n'est pas devenue une meurtriere. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais Buffy ne m'a jamais raconte son voyage a Los Angeles, son combat avec Drusilla, Spike et Faith et la venue mysterieuse de ses nouveux pouvoirs de guerrisons. Et meme sans ca avec Angel comme petit-ami/maitre elle va vite devenir comme lui.   
  
Giles, Willow et Tara baissent la tete de honte. Alex est a bout de souffle et Cordelia quand a elle ne sait pas si elle doit revele a ses amis ce qu'elle sait sur Buffy. Apres tout Angel lui avait tout dit et Buffy s'etait plusieurs fois confiee a elle surtout pendant l'epoque ou elle sortait avec Spike et avait une drole de relation avec Angel. Elle devait leur dire...   
  
Cordelia (la voix tremblante): Buffy... Buffy je, je sais ce qui s'est passe a Los Angeles.   
  
Le Scooby releve la tete, pret a ecoute l'ancienne reine de beaute.   
  
Cordelia: Tout a commence des qu'elle s'est installe a L.A avec Spike apres avoir ete transformee en semi-vampire...   
  
Un long recit les attendait... La camera s'eloigne.   
  
Quelques heure plus tard:   
  
Willow: Pauvre Buffy. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait souffert de la sorte. J'aurai tant aime etre la pour elle.   
Alex: Ouais moi aussi   
Cordelia: Moi j'y etais et c'etait pas une partie de plaisir! Elle etait souffrante, elle pleurait tout le temps. C'etait vraiment horrible...   
Giles: En tout cas, il faut absolument aide Buffy et Angel avant qu'ils tuent d'autres personnes ou qu'ils fassant pire encore. Rappelez-vous Acathla.   
Tara: On pourrait leur rendre leurs ames.   
Giles: C'est vrai ca. Ils seraient comme avant.   
Cordelia: Esperons!   
Alex: On doit essayer absolument!   
Willow: Oui mais connaissant Buffy, je suis sure qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre avec tant de crimes sur la concience. Elle se suicidera...   
Giles: C'est un risque a prendre.   
Alex: Willow, toi comme beaucoup de gens ici a deja dit adieu a Buffy il y a longtemps. Pour toi elle est deja partie depuis longtemps, je sais que c'est dure, mais au fond de toi tu sais que Buffy est morte et que rien ne changera ca.   
  
Willow le regarde et a travers ses larmes, on percoit un sourire.   
  
Willow: Peut-etre tu as raison. Je me suis habituee a son depart, je suppose que si elle meurt encore. Ca sera moin dure, vu que je sais qu'elle est deja morte.   
Giles: Bien, on va aller a la mansion, je suppose que c'est la bas qu'ils sont et on va leur jetter le sort. Willow tu t'occupes de Buffy et Tara d'Angel. Cordelia, Alex et moi on sauvera les gens encore vivants a l'interieure du manoir tandis que vous direz le rituel. Je pense que ni Buffy ni Angel essayeront de nous attaquer car le rituel va leur faire mal, ils seront immobile pendant environ une demi-heure. Juste le temps de sauver les gens et de sortir les corps du manoir. Ok? Ca vous va comme plan?   
Alex: Moi ca me convient.   
Cordelia: On devrait quand meme prendre des armes...   
Giles: J'en ai deja sortit.   
Willow: Tara et moi, on va a la boutique de magie prendre les ingredients pour le rituel.   
Giles: Vous nous regoignez a 9 heure ici (elles sortent) Et ne soyez pas en rentard!   
Cordelia: Vous avez un ordinateur?   
Giles: Willow a laisse son portable dans le salon, je suppose qu'elle veut bien te le preter.   
Cordelia: Ca ira, je vais en sortir la liste des disparus et leurs adresses comme ca des qu'on aura sauver les gens du manoire on pourra facilement retrouve leurs familles, ect...   
Giles: C'est une tres bonne idee. Tu es venue tres debrouillarde (C. fait un petit sourire)   
Alex (lui murmurant a l'oreille): C'est un compliment pour lui. (plus fort) Vous avez raison, Giles, elle est devenue tres debrouillarde (il l'embrasse dans le cou) c'est pour ca que je l'aime.   
  
A la mansion:   
  
Angel est assit sur son canape. Buffy sort de la chambre a coucher.   
  
Buffy: Je n'aurais pas du manger cette vieille dame, elle devait avoir du diabete... Son sang m'est reste sur l'estomac!   
Angel (se levant et la prenant par la taille): Ma pauv' cherie!   
Buffy: J'ai fait un reve, il ne m'a pas plus du tout...   
Angel: C'etait un reve prophetique?   
Buffy: Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas j'ai la mechante impression que quelque chose se prepare.... Je crois que l'ancien Scooby Gang est au courrant qu'on est en vie.   
Angel (froncant les sourcils): T'en es sure?   
Buffy: Ce n'est pas l'impression que je donne? Je crois qu'ils vont essayer de nous rendre nos ames... Mais "chut" j'ai un plan. (elle sourit)   
  
Pres de la mansion (a la tombee de la nuit):   
  
Giles: Bon Willow et Tara vous reste la, personne vous trouveras et vous serz en securite pour realiser le rituel.   
  
Willow hoche la tete. Giles, Alex et Cordelia s'en vont.   
  
Tara: Bonne chance!   
Willow (s'asseyant): Bien, on a plus qu'a commencer.   
Tara: On le fait ensemble? C'est a dire une parole chacune comme ca il suffit de faire un rituel pour deux. C'est plus rapide.   
Willow: Ok.   
  
Elles s'assient bien en face. La boule de Thesulah entre elle.   
  
Willow: Ni mort, ni vivant.   
Tara: Nous appelons les esprits du milieu.   
  
Le rituel commence.   
  
Dans la mansion:   
  
Angel est assit pres du feu. Ils regardent les flammes. Un sourire sadique aux levres.   
  
Tout pres de la mansion:   
  
Alex: On doit attendre combien de temps comme ca?   
Cordelia: Ouais c'est pire que de faire la pyramide! (Giles et Alex la regardent, septiques) Quoi? C'est dans les figures de gym. (G. et A. echangent un regard qui veut dire long) Pfff.... Vous y connaissez vraiment rien!   
Giles: Allez on y va, on passe par derriere.   
  
Un peu plus loin:   
  
Le rituel continue pret a agir. C'est a ce moment que Tara s'effondre. Willow s'arrete de parler et regarde sa petite-amie. Elle a une fleche dans le dos planter mais qui a traverse son coeur. Elle se retourne.   
  
Buffy: Salut Willow! Ca va? Je t'ai manque?   
Willow (surprise de revoir son amie): Buffy? (en colere) Je vais te rendre ton ame.   
Buffy: J'en suis pas si sure. Tu vois de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais ete aussi heureuse. Je suis enfin avec l'homme que j'aime et il n'y a pas de risque qu'il perde stupidement sa stupide ame. Je suis heureuse.   
Willow: T'oublie quelque chose, je suis encore la moi! Et je vais finir ce rituel.   
Buffy: Pas si je te tue. (elle sourit)   
  
Dans la mansion:   
  
Giles et les autres entrent, ils regardent autour d'eux, personne, comme si tout avait disparut.   
  
Giles: Je crois que la voie est libre.   
  
A ce moment une epee traverse l'air a toute vitesse et atteind Cordelia en plein coeur. elle tombe en arriere. Alex se precipite a son chevais.   
  
Alex: Cordy? Ca va allez, t'inquietes pas, je suis la.   
  
Giles continue a avance. Une voix l'appelle alors.   
  
La voix: Ah Rupert! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de vous revoir!   
Giles: Angel!   
Angel: Desole Rupert.   
  
Une autre epee traverse le ciel a tout allure et frappe Giles en plein coeur. Giles s'effondre.   
  
Giles: J'aurai dut te tuer, il y a bien longtemps!   
Angel: C'est bizarre mais je crois que moi aussi...   
  
Il apparait enfin il a une epee a la main. Il l'enffonce encore une fois dans le coeur de Giles, qui meurt.   
  
Dehors:   
  
Willow essaye de s'enfuir, elle rampe par terre, mais Buffy est beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle.   
  
Buffy: Willow! Magne! Je n'ai pas que ca a faire!   
  
Willow envoie plusieurs boules de feu sur Buffy mais celle-ci les evite sans problemes.   
  
Buffy: Ce que je m'ennuie!   
Willow: Tu n'as qu'a aller devorer quelqu'un d'autre, ca t'occupera.   
Buffy: C'est une proposition mais tu vois j'ai oublier d'aller a la chasse et je n'ai plus rien a manger! C'est dommage, tu n'es pas de mon avis?   
Willow: Pas vraiment.   
  
Buffy a l'air vraiment de s'ennuyer. Alors elle lance sa jambe droit fend l'air. Elle atteind Willow en plein milieu du sternum, on entend les os se briser, elle tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Buffy quand a elle retombe sur ses deux pieds avec douceur, comme un chat. Willow est a ses pieds, elle cherche a respirer en vain, du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Buffy a non seulement ecrases les os mais aussi la paroie du coeur, elle va donc mourrir. Willow, quand a elle, suffoque, se noyant dans un bain de sang.   
  
Buffy: Je te laisse mourrir ma belle, tu etais une tres chouette amie tu sais.   
  
Elle lui depose un doux baiser sur le front.   
  
Willow ferme les yeux. Elle pronnonce les derniers mots du rituel ; Puis ferme les yeux et envoie un message telepathique a Tara : « Finit le rituel, je t"aime... » Elle ferme les yeux, une larme coule le long de sa joue.   
On voit Tara, elle est sur le sol, elle s'ouffre. Elle essaye de finir le rituel. Elle ferme les yeux puis les reouvrent. "C'est donc ca la mort? Moi aussi je t'aime Willow". Elle referme les yeux mais cette fois pour toujours.   
La boule de Thesulat prend une drole de couleur orange, activee par l'amour des deux sorcieres.   
  
Dans la mansion:   
  
Alex est assit pres de Cordelia. Cette derniere a les yeux deja vitreux. Alex pleure doucement.   
  
Buffy: C'est triste, hein?   
Alex: Buffy! Tu as ton ame?   
Buffy: Ca te ferai plaisir?   
Alex: Oh mon dieu! Qu'as-tu fait a Willow et Tara?   
Buffy: Je les ai tue.   
  
On voit de la souffrance puis de la colere passe dans les yeux d'Alex.   
  
Buffy: J'ai tue aussi ta petite amie. Enfin ton ex. Elle etait delicieuse. Son coeur fondait dans la bouche comme du chocolat. C'etait chaud, c'etait doux....   
Alex: Tu es un monstre!   
Buffy: Et fiere de l'etre.   
Alex: Tu vas me tuer maintenant?   
Buffy: C'est possible mais tres doucement alors car j'ai envie d'en profiter!   
  
Elle s'approche de lui. Un sourire provocateur aux levres. Puis elle l'embrasse. Alex est interdit puis il se laisse emporter par la magie de ce baiser. Buffy le deshabille doucement puis elle lui mord le cou. Il gemit mais de plaisir "c'est comme si on me carressait les veines et l'interieur du bout des levres". Tout d'un coup il hurle et tombe en arriere, elle lui a brise une veine. Le sang coule encore plus dans les levres de Buffy tandis que le sang du cerveau et du corps entier d'Alex devient plus rare. Elle boit encore et encore. Il meurt. Quand elle le repousse enfin il est saigne et son corps prend des reflets bleues. Elle se passe la langue sur les levres.   
Buffy s'essuit les levres puis une lueur orange passe dans ses yeux, elle tombe en arriere.   
  
Buffy (hurlant) : Non, non, je ne voulais pas...  
Angel (se precipitant pres de Buffy, lui aussi a regagne son ame): Buffy? Tu...   
Buffy: Je me rappelle...   
Angel: Ils nous ont rendu notre ame.   
Buffy: Je ne, ne voulais pas les tuer (elle prend le corp d'Alex)   
Angel: C'est trop tard Buffy, c'est finit.   
  
Il la prend dans ses bras.   
  
Ecran noir.   
  
Le soleil se leve prenant des teintes de rose, rouge et orange. Le matin se leve. Deux personnes regardent ce spectacle, ils se tiennent la main.   
Zoom sur leurs mains : On voit deux bagues, des bagues Claddagh, les mains se serrent davantage.   
Les deux ombres se prennent dans les bras et s'embrassent doucement.   
Le soleil mortelle pour ces deux ombres, se leve sur les rues de Sunnydale.   
Zoom sur leurs levres : Elles se touchent puis se transforment en poussiere, leurs corps entier se transforment en poussiere. Deux bagues tombent.   
Le soleil monte dans le ciel, les nuages passent a une vitesse folle dans le ciel ocre.   
Le vent se leve. La poussiere s'envole.   
La poussiere vole dans les cieux dores. Ils sont transportes en tourbillon et finalement partent en direction de l'ancien lycee de Sunnydale et tombe dans une faille : la bouche de l'enfer. Le sol se referme.   
On voit un vampire dans un crypte, il explose en poussiere.   
Acathla tombe lui aussi en cendre.   
Toutes cette poussiere s'envole, donnant au ciel une couleur grise. Une couleur de poussiere, de cendres.(Under a sky of dust) Elles tourbillonnent dans l'air avant de rejoindre l'ancien lycee et de refermer le sol.   
  
Ecran noir  
  
Photos du scooby : Buffy, Angel, Willow, Alex, Giles, Tara, Cordelia, Anya... La photo est rongee par le coeur et tombe elle aussi en cendre.   
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Encore une fois le fidele Scooby Gang a sauve le monde et cette fois a jamais... Sacrifiant leurs vies au profit des autres. Est-ce une victoire ? Est-ce la fin ? Je ne sais pas...   
  
FIN   



End file.
